Need You Now
by BabyGurl2012
Summary: What happens when two lost souls find each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story that's been in my mind for a while now. I hope you enjoy! **

**C POV**

What a fucking day! This was the longest fucking day ever! First, my assistant calls in and says she has the flu. Her replacement was a woman who I'm certain lived in the stone age. I had to check a few times to see if she was still breathing. The icing on the cake was those bastards who I've been dealing with for the past month telling me they need more time to consider my offer to buy their company. Time is something I don't do. Needless to say, I told those dip shits they could take their deal and shove it up their asses. I need a sub to ease some of this tension. Instead, I'm at a diner drinking coffee after one in the morning following the charity dinner that my mom insisted I attend. I wanted to tell her that I couldn't make it, but it's hard to say no to my mom. Where's that waitress? I need more coffee like yesterday.

"Taylor?", I ask my main security guy who's sitting on the other side of the table. His eyes are glued to the mounted tv where Sports Center is playing. "Taylor?" _Turn you head from the baseball scores and answer me!_

"Yes, Mr. Grey?" _ Finally!_

"Have you seen the waitress? She hasn't been around in a while, and I need more coffee." The best thing for me to do would be to go home, but I'm not the least bit tired. I'm Christian Fucking Grey, and I do everything well except sleep. Even when I'm tired as hell, I can't sleep. My slumber is often invaded by darkness.

"No sir. I haven't seen her, but I will look for her." He stands from the chair and begins walking to the marble counter. While I'm waiting, I pull my Blackberry out to check my emails. Once all of my messages are checked, I look up to see if the waitress has been found. No such luck. _Fuck this!_ Pushing my chair back so loud that it echoes throughout the empty diner, I walk over to the counter to see if I see anyone. When my eyes fail to find a single person, I walk around the counter and peer into the small window that looks into what I assume is the kitchen.

"Is anyone here?" A door on the left side of the kitchen opens and out steps a young brunette girl who's looks flustered and out of breath. She's not the waitress that served me.

"I'm so sorry. I got here as soon as I can could.", she says while walking out the door.

"Who are you!? Where's the waitress from earlier?", I hiss. immediately, I feel awful for my tone. I notice her blue eyes widen at my question.

"I'm Ana, and I'm your waitress now. Before you go on with your little tirade, I suggest you lower your voice and calm down. Your waitress Becky decided that she and our cook Max were going to ditch the rest of their shift so they could go to a party. It was only after she called me at home that I learned of her plans. So, Mr..."

"Grey. Christian Grey." This girl is beautiful with her blue eyes and porcelain skin. I flash her my trademark panty busting smile, but she seems unaffected.

"Mr. Grey. I apologize that you've been sitting here. I'm here now, and I will serve you." _Baby, I would love for you to serve me, in all ways, in all positions. _

"Very well. I would like some more coffee please." I catch a trace of a smile creep across her face. She turns from me and walks over to make a fresh pot of coffee while I head back to my chair. Taylor, who has watched my interaction with the lovely Ana, has a grin on his face. "What?"

"Nothing sir." He goes back to watching the scores as I keep my eyes on Ana who's moving around behind the counter. I suddenly feel my cock harden at the sight of her bending down and picking up a pack of napkins that's fallen. When the coffee is finished, she pours a cup and walks over to my table.

"Here you go. It's fresh.", she says. "Enjoy."

"Thank you Ana." Just as she begins walking away, I feel the urge to know more about her. "Ana?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to sit down with me? I won't bite." _Well, not right now. _I can see the debate going on in her eyes over whether she should accept my offer.

"I can't. I have to take care of.."

"The other customers?", I interrupt her. "There's no one else here but you, me, and my security guy. Please just sit for a minute." Nodding her head, she takes the seat next to me. "I'm really sorry for how I talked to you earlier. It's been a bad day, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's fine. I understand bad days. In fact, I have a lot of them.", she says with a hint of sadness. Her head drops and silence fills the diner. I've always been a able to get a good read on people, and this girl seems troubled which is something I know all too well.

"Hey.", I reach over and take her chin in my hand. She looks up with those eyes that are no longer sparkling. "All bad days eventually end. Tomorrow is a new day so smile."

"I wish it were that easy. My bad days are never ending." I just met this girl, but I feel a connection. "Enough about me. Tell me about you and why you had a bad day?"

"I have a billion dollar company that consumes me. Today was one of those days where I just wanted to crawl back into bed, but I couldn't because that would be giving up. I never give up."

"Nice attitude.", she smiles. _Oh that smile._

"I've worked too hard to get where I am so I can't just throw my hands up. As much as I would love to say fuck it sometimes, I can't."

"I understand. Someone who I once knew used to tell me a quote from Les Brown that went, "When life knocks you down, try to land on your back. Because if you can look up, you can get up. Let your reason get you back up."

"Wow, that's nice." The smile evaporates from her face.

"It is. It doesn't work for me, but I thought it might be of use to you. Do you need some more coffee?", she asks.

"No, but thank you."

"I need to do some things around here. Let me know if you need anything else." She stands up and walks back to the counter. I should head home. Grabbing my jacket, I walk over to the register to pay for my coffee. "It's on the house."

"I insist on buying my coffee Ana." Once she rings up my coffee, I hand her the money and smile. "It was nice talking to you Ana."

"Yes, it was nice talking to you too.", she replies with a shy smile.

As Taylor and I walk outside the diner, I look back and see her standing at one of the corner tables. It appears she's refilling the ketchup. Even from where I'm standing, I can see the sorrow coming from her body.

I need to know more about this girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. This next chapter is from Ana's POV.**

**A POV**

"Hey Ana. I'm sorry that you had to come in at one this morning to cover for Becky and Max.", my boss Mary says as I'm clocking in. "When you called to tell me that they had left, I was sound asleep and couldn't hear the phone. I appreciate that you came in on such short notice and were able to handle not only waitressing but cooking."

"It was no problem at all."

"Why would they decide to up and leave right in the middle of their shift to go to a party? I guess I learned my lesson about hiring young, immature kids. Rest assured, they're no longer employed here." I have to say that I'm not upset at all that Becky and Max are gone. They spent more time in the backroom making out than actually working. "And the money was left in the register. We could have been robbed. Were there any customers here when you arrived?"

"There were two guys who were drinking coffee, but I checked the register and made sure the money was all there." My mind goes back to the two men. The one with the buzz cut who appeared a bit older than the other merely sat and never spoke. Christian Grey, who the other introduced himself as, had seemed a bit rude at first, which he apologized for. Even though I was reluctant at first, he asked me to join him at his table. Listening to him talk about his bad day, I almost felt like I was in a trance cast forth by his gray eyes. _Almost. _Yes the man was good looking, extremely good looking, but I'm not one of those girls who falls for a man at the drop of a hat.

As I'm walking through the kitchen on my way to the front of the diner, I'm stopped by the sound of water slowly dripping from the kitchen sink. _ Drip Drip Drip. _For most people, the sound is nothing, but for me, it has an underlying meaning. It's the sound that started the downward spiral of my former life. I had the perfect life once upon a time, but it ended. Scratch that, it came crashing down. One day, a customer told me to live my life to the fullest. My response, what life? I wonder through darkness every minute of every hour of every day. If I could go back and change things, I would in a heartbeat, but it's not possible. Closing my eyes for a brief second, I take a deep breath before heading out to start my shift.

"There you are! I was wondering if I would get to see your pretty face today.", David Wilson, one of the diner's regulars says as I walk to the counter. The man is in his late forties and thinks he is God's gift to women. He's constantly asking me out, and I constantly turn him down. Besides his brazen flirting, he's harmless.

"Hi David. Do you want to see a menu or are you going to get your usual cheeseburger and fries?" While I'm never sure what kind of lame come on David is going to use, I always know what he's going to order.

"The usual. So, hot stuff, when are you finally going to give in and go out with me? Pick a place and we'll go there."

"How about this little place called Not A Fat Chance in Hell? I hear they serve obnoxious assholes like you."

"I'm wearing you down. I can tell.", he laughs. I see Mary walking from the back with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Ana, before I do the schedule for next week, is there any day that you need off?"

"No, I can work any day, especially next Friday." Next Friday is the one day of the year that I dread.

"I don't see how you do it. It's not that I don't appreciate your help, but you're always working. What time did you go home this morning?"

"At ten when Debbie came in to cover the place." She looks at her watch and shakes her head.

"It's three now. Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah.", I answer.

"Girl, how do you have a life outside this place if you're always here?", she asks. The answer is simple, I have no life.

"I manage." _Lie_. Mary smiles at me and then walks back to the kitchen as I continue waiting on customers. Luckily, it's a Saturday and we're busy. It's the slow days that I despise because they give me time to think.

* * *

When it's time for my break, I head to the backroom to sit down and eat a turkey sandwich. The date of May 31, next Friday, catches my eye. That day is the two year anniversary of when everything changed. To be precise, it was at one a.m. when the sound of dripping water set things off course. Even if I'm asleep, my body always wakes me up at one a.m. I usually sit motionless for a few minutes as the remembrance of that day fills my head. Just as I'm about to get up from my seat, my cell phone rings. Looking at the id, I see that it's my dad. I know I should answer it, but I have a feeling why he's calling. The call goes to voicemail.

"Hey Annie, it's me, Dad. You're probably working, but I just wanted to call and say hi.", my dad's says in his voicemail. "It's been a few days since I talked to you. I hope things are going good. May 31 is next Friday, and I really wish you would come over for dinner that night. Consider it, please? I love you sweetheart." Click.

I erase the voicemail and head back to work. The crowd has died down and now not a single soul is in the place. The rest of my shift is spent cleaning and refilling supplies. Only two people come in during that time, and they only order milkshakes to go. When ten comes, I clock out and say goodbye to my replacement Carol. I'm about to get into my red Mustang when a silver Audi pulls up next to me. The window on the rear passenger side rolls down, exposing the face of Christian Grey.

"Ana, hi.", he smiles.

"Hi.", I mutter. What does he want?

"Are you just getting here or are you going home?"

"Going home. If you'll excuse me, I have to go."

"I heard this place has good burgers and was thinking of trying one. Since you're not working, I may come back another time." For the first time, I feel my knees get weak at the sight of a guy.

"I honestly don't know why you feel like I have to be your waitress. Carol, the girl working now, is great."

"Carol? Ok..", he stammers. "I'll go ahead and try that burger then."

"Great. I hope you enjoy it. Goodnight." Before he can respond, I slide into my seat and drive off.

Why did Christian Grey seem so interested in me?


	3. Chapter 3

**C POV**

As I tried sleeping last night, all I could see were those blue eyes that belong to the lovely, yet mysterious Ana. How in the fuck could she dismiss me like that? If she thinks her little brush off last night is going to make me give up, she is badly mistaken. Oh no, I don't give up until I get what and who I want. All she did last night was increase my determination.

"Taylor!", I yell.

"Yes sir?", he asks as he comes into my study.

"Tell Ms. Jones that I'll be eating breakfast out this morning." He looks at me for a second, wanting an explanation. Why in the fuck do I owe him one? "I feel having diner food. Game on Ana.

Arriving at Ned's Diner, I'm disappointed that the Mustang belonging to Ana is not parked in the lot. _Come on Grey, did you expect her to be at the diner 24/7?_ Just the thought of her is making me hard. There's nothing I want more than to fuck her all the way into next year.

"You can have a seat anywhere.", a blonde in her mid thirties smiles as Taylor and I walk inside the diner. She's pouring coffee for a middle-aged man at one of the front tables. I notice her name tag says Carol. My memory goes back to last night when Ana said that Carol would be my waitress for the night. Instead of staying, I left as soon as Ana's tail lights were in the distance. Taylor and I take a seat at a corner table where at the front of the room. This way, I can keep an eye out for Ana. The sound of my Blackberry interrupts my thoughts. Fuck, it's Elena. I went to her last week in need of a new submissive, and she said she would let me know when she found the perfect one. Too late Elena, I've already got my eye on one. I don't feel like listening to her mouth this early in the morning so I let the call go to voicemail. "Hey there fellas.", Carol say. Her southern accent instantly recognizable. "Here are some menus. What can I get the two of you to drink?"

"A menu isn't necessary. I'll have coffee and a bacon and cheese omelet." Carol begins blushing as she writes down the order. Her eyes look up at me every few seconds. Taylor proceeds to tell her that he'll have the same. Instead of walking straight to the kitchen with our order, she remains standing with her gaze on me. Maybe I can use this to my advantage.

"Are you ok?", I ask with my mega watt smile.

"Yes..I..um..", she stammers. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Actually, yes. I was in here yesterday and one of the waitresses was very polite and attentive. Her name was Ana, I believe."

"I'm glad that you were pleased with her service. She's a good worker." Carol smiles as she talks about Ana. It seems that she's fond of her.

"I wanted to leave her a tip that reflected my appreciation of her service, but I realized that my wallet was at home. All I had were a few dollars in my pocket, and I feel she deserves more." _She deserves a lot more._ Carol begins eyeing me curiously so I step up my charm. "I was hoping Carol that you could tell me Ana's last name so I could write her a check."

"I don't know. Ana may not like that I told you her name.", she says.

"Please." I hypnotize her with my gray eyes that make women lose all train of thought. "I already know half of her name so you wouldn't be doing anything wrong."

"Steele is her last name.", Carol says. "Her first name is actually Anastasia, but she goes by Ana." _Anastasia Steele_

"Thank you Carol. It means a lot to me knowing that Ana is going to get the tip that she deserves. Do you by any chance know when she'll be working again? I'd like to give her the check in person."

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I can check. It seems like that girl lives here. I'll go put your order in." Carol walks away as I pull my Blackberry out.

"Welch, I need you to find out everything you can about Anastasia Steele. When do I need it? Now!", I snap before ending the call. I look over at Taylor who has grabbed the Seattle Times. I know he's probably thinking that I'm being stalkerish, but I don't pay him to think.

Just as I see Carol coming to the table with our order, a red Mustang pulls into the parking lot. To my delight, Ana steps out. Fuck, she looks even better than she did last night. Her sexy little body is dressed in a black sleeveless and jeans that are tight at the ass. _How I'd love take her over my knee and spank that sweet ass of hers._

* * *

**A POV**

I hope I left my cell phone here last night. Since I don't call or text very much, it wasn't until this morning that I noticed it missing. I recall having it with me last night in the back room when I listened to my dad's voicemail, but I don't remember if i put it in my purse.

What in the hell? Christian Grey is here yet again? I know the diner has good food, but there is no way he keeps coming back for the food. As I open the door, his gray eyes lock on me. Were his eyes this mesmerizing last night? I feel a wave of heat fill my body as I'm looking at this man who I don't know. _Get a grip Ana. _

"Good morning Ana.", he says as I begin to walk past his table.

"Mr. Grey, I see that you've returned yet again. Was the burger up to par last night?" He seems to think about his answer for a minute.

"Indeed it was Ana. Are you working today?"

"No, I'm not working today. I needed to stop by here for a minute."

"It's a shame. I really wish you were working."

"As I said, I'm not working today. If you'll excuse me..." As I'm about to walk away, I feel his hand pull me back. "Ok, Mr. Grey, I've been as nice with you as I can, but I want to know what you're really up to. What is it that you want?"

"You.", he answers with darkened eyes. "I want you." My head is telling me that this man is crazy, and I need to get the hell away from him. The wetness in my panties is telling me to hear him out.

"Me? You want me? Let me guess, it's because of my charm?"

"No, there's something about you that I can't quite put my finger on, but it keeps pulling me towards you." For the first time, I feel like there could be more to this man besides his sex appeal.

"I have to go." I sprint to the kitchen and into the back room. Breathing a sigh of relief, I find my phone on the table. As I unlock it, I see there aren't any new messages or missed calls. The one person who used to always call me several times during the day doesn't call anymore. Instead, I listen to the one saved voicemail that I have.

"Ana! It's Natalie, but you already knew that.", she giggles. "I hope you're having fun at Tara's party. Mom and I are about to start watching Steel Magnolias. It won't be the same without you." _It's not the same. _"The three of us are always blubbering messes by the time it's over. I'm going to get the popcorn ready. See you later."

I try not to listen to that voicemail very much, but I sometimes feel the need to hear it, to hear the sound of my former life. Loss is something that changes your whole life, but for me losing two of the most important people destroyed my life. I throw my phone in my purse and begin walking to the front. Maybe Christian Grey is gone. No such luck. He's standing at the register when I breeze past him. His shadow is on me as I hurry outside and to my car.

"Ana, stop.", he says, almost ordering. Turning around with my arms crossed, I wait to see what it is that he wants. "Have dinner with me."

"No.", I reply.

"Why not?" I walk towards him and press my body against his. He smells incredible. _Focus Ana. _My lips are against his ear.

"I suppose we can have dinner, and then we can fuck like wild animals.", I whisper. A groan emits from him or is it from me? Thinking about fucking Christian Grey is not helping. "Is that what you had in mind?" I pull away from him and see a smile on his face. "Too bad because it's not happening." With a smirk, I move from him and walk towards my car.

"I know you want me as much as I want you Ana. I bet you're drenched in your desire for me." _Crap, I am._ I get into the car and roll down my window as he smirks.

"Bye Mr. Grey."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the lack of updates. Technology has not been on my side, but I'm back. In keeping with how I want the story to go, I went back and changed the day of May 10 to May 31. This day has great significance to Ana. Thanks so much for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**C POV**

Why in the hell does Ana keep dismissing me? I'm the fucking dominant here, not her. I've never been brushed off by a woman before, and I'll be damned if I start now. I have a feeling that she's starting to weaken. I could see her lip quiver a bit after she got into her car. The thought of her panties being soaked with her arousal for me makes me hard. Fuck, I want this woman. Scratch that, I need this woman. A small knock at my office door interrupts my fantasy of fucking the delectable Ana.

"Yes?", I say. Whoever is on the other side of the door better have a good reason for being here.

"Mr. Grey.", I hear as the door opens. Taylor walks into my office with folder in his hand. "Welch sent over that report that you wanted." It was just a few hours ago that I told Welch I need all he could find on Anastasia Steele, and he has already gotten it for me. Clearly the man holds his job to the highest regard. After he hands me the folder, Taylor continues to stand in front of my desk.

"Thank you Taylor. You can go now." He nods his head and makes his way out of the office. Ok, Anastasia Steele, let's find out more about you. Maybe I'll be able to find out why she keeps running away from me. There was no wedding band on her finger so I know she's not married. It's possible that she has a boyfriend, but that won't stop me from having her. I'm Christian Grey, CEO of my own company and the Orgasm King of Seattle. I'll have her screaming my name so loud people on the other side of the world will hear. Scanning the report, I see that she was studious in school, but she dropped out of WSU two years ago. I wonder why someone who has so much potential would walk away from her college career. Her family consists of her parents Raymond and Carla Steele. The reports states that her mother is deceased as is Ana's younger sister Natalie. Turning the report to the last page, my eyes land on something that would break my heart if I had one. I now have an idea why Ana is the way she is. Her world was turned upside down two years ago on May 31.

* * *

**A POV**

Christian Grey wants me. My mind has been a whirlwind since those words escaped from his mouth, his mouth that curls into a smile that makes me tingle in all the right places. _What the hell? _Why am I thinking about his mouth? Why am I thinking about him? I don't know the man but he's invaded my thoughts which have in turn caused the moistening of my panties. I've been nothing but rude to him. So, why does he want me? Is this some sort of game to him? He probably wants to fuck me and leave me, but it's not happening. I can't let my body talk my brain into something I'll regret. No, I have to keep Christian Grey out of my head. Having him in my head would mean that he would be in my life, and that's not happening.

As I'm shaking the thoughts of the man who I shall no longer think about, my doorbell rings. Glancing through the peep hole, I see my best friend Spencer standing outside my apartment. She leans up to the door and smiles, obviously knowing that I'm looking to see who's outside.

"Hey Spencer.", I say as I open the door. She strolls into my apartment with her not a care in the world attitude.

"Hey. I was on my way to the gym and thought I would see if you wanted to come with me.", she grins as she takes a seat in one of my blue arm chairs.

"When did you join the gym?"

"Technically I don't belong to the gym. I was out last night and met this guy who works as a trainer at the Seattle Athletic Club, and he invited to come see him today. So, I thought I would take him up on his offer." Even though we're polar opposites, Spencer and I have been best friends since junior high. She was there for me when I lost my mom and sister even when I tried to push her away.

"You do know that he probably plans on giving you a real workout, and I don't mean sex." Rolling her eyes at me, she begins laughing.

"I know. Are you working today?"

"No, I have the day off." Her green eyes sparkle at that.

"Great! We can go out for drinks tonight and scope out guys."

"I can't. I have a ton of laundry that I need to do and some more things around here.", I lie. Spencer is constantly trying to get me to go out with her and have fun, but I don't want to have fun.

"You always have some lame excuse for not going out. Come on, it will be fun. Guys will be all over you." It's my turn to roll my eyes as she talks about guys. Unlike Spencer, dating is something that has been absent from my life, and I'm perfectly fine with that. My stubborn mind shifts back to Christian Grey, thinking about our bodies covered in sweat from hours of wild and hot sex. Crap! "Ana, are you ok?"

"Yeah..yeah", I stammer as I try to get my composure, but I sense that I need to change my panties one more time.

"You seem a bit distracted. In fact, you have the look on your face that I get when I daydream about a guy. Is there a guy?"

"There's no guy, ok?"

"If you say so. Back to tonight, please go out with me. Do you think your mom and Natalie would want you to live like this? They would want you to have fun and enjoy life."

"Spence, I know that you mean well, but I'm content with my life."

"I don't believe you. Deep down, I know that you want to start living again, but you're afraid. It's ok that you miss them, but they would want you to go on." I look down at the floor in an attempt to avoid eye contact with her. Spencer knows me all too well. She's right about me wanting to be normal and live, but I can't. Nothing about my life has been normal in the past two years.

"I'll think about it.", I say. Maybe if I go out with her this one night, she'll ease up a bit.

"Thinking about it is a start. I should get going. I told Ryan or was it Brian that I would at the gym at two. I'll call you when I get back home." She stands and hugs me before leaving.

My head is filled with so many thoughts, some good and some bad. Going out with Spencer could be good thing. As much as I try to stay focused on that good thought, I begin thinking about the one bad thought that prevents anything good. I go back to that night two years ago. Drip, drip, drip. Natalie always had the habit of not turning the faucet off all the way. When I returned a few minutes after one a.m. from Tara's party, I could hear the dripping of the kitchen sink. As I walked over to the sink, the moonlight filtered through the window and on to the marble floor. All of the other lights were off in the kitchen, but the moonlight guided my eyes down to something on the floor. It was red. It felt like time was slowing down as I bent down and realized that it was blood. When I raised back up, I was consumed with an ominous feeling. My dad was in New York for his great uncle's funeral so I knew he wasn't home. I yelled for my mom and Natalie, but there was no answer. I reluctantly began walking towards the living room, but I stopped in my tracks as I came into the room. The light from the floor lamp exposed the thing that changed my life forever. In front of the sofa was Natalie with her eyes closed and blood on her body. My mom was behind her with her eyes closed. They were gone. My life was gone.

May 31 forever changed me. It ruined me.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

After much debate, I decided to take a chance and go out with Spencer for drinks even though I was still having doubts. Just as I was about to start getting ready, I got a phone call from my best friend, telling me that her workout with Brian turned out so well that he asked her to dinner that night. I saw it as a sign that I was better off staying home so I told her to go with him to dinner. Spencer kept telling me that she didn't have to see him, but I could tell in her voice that she wasn't being truthful. Why should she put her life on hold just because mine is in shambles.

Three days from now is the anniversary of that fateful night, and I've done my best to keep my mind occupied. I've worked at the diner the past few days and even offered to work extra hours. My dad called last night and again asked me to have dinner with him on Friday, but I told him that I was working, which is the truth. Christian Grey hasn't made any more appearances in person, but he's continued to be immersed in my thoughts. Every time the door opens at the diner I glance to see if it's him. _And you say you don't like him._

"Bye Mary, I'll see you tomorrow.", I wave as I make my way from the kitchen at the end of my shift.

"Bye Ana. Have a good evening.", she replies while plating a burger. I'm almost to the counter when I decide to see if she wants me to work a while longer. She looks up at me when I walk back into the kitchen.

"If you think it's going to be busy tonight I can stay a few more hours."

"That's nice of you to offer but I have I feeling it's going to be slow. Why don't you have some fun tonight? You deserve it." Mary doesn't know about my past and that's the way I prefer. Finding your mother and sister murdered is not something that you broadcast. I smile at her briefly before turning away. "Ana, you're a hard worker, the best I have in fact, but you work too hard. Life passes too fast so you should enjoy it." How can I enjoy life when my mom and sister are dead?

"You're right.", I fib. I walk through the swinging doors and make my way outside to my car. Once in my car, I turn the radio on and I'm met with a song that I used to hear constantly. Natalie loved the band Lifehouse. Closing my eyes, I can picture my sister singing her favorite song "Halfway Gone" which is now blaring on the radio. My mom would always yell at her to turn her music down. She was two years younger than me and always wanted to hang out. I didn't mind in the least bit because she was my best friend and I adored her. In fact, my weekends would be spent with her and my mom having girls' days out while my dad watched sport. What I wouldn't give to have that time back, but I can't because someone decided to take them from me. In the almost two years since their deaths, there haven't been any arrests. The police keep telling us that the investigation is ongoing, but I don't think they're doing all they can. Dragging their heels and eating their donuts is what my dad says they're doing. My phone rings from my purse. Looking at the id, I see that it's Spencer.

"Hey Spencer.", I say as I turn down the music.

"Are you off work yet?"

"Yeah, I just got off."

"I still feel guilty about the other night.", she says.

"It's fine really. I was able to catch up on my reading so it was no big deal."

"Let's go out tonight. I'm closing the boutique but can meet you." Spencer works at Merge, a trendy boutique.

"Spencer, you don't have to do that."

"I want to. Please." I was planning on going the other night, mainly to get her off my case, so I might as well go on tonight.

"Fine.", I grumble.

"Great. Do you want to meet at Tavern Law?"

"Sure, that's fine. What time?"

"How about eight?", she answers.

"Ok."

* * *

**C POV**

Even though I've been tempted to visit Ned's Diner to see Ana, I've refrained. Finding out that she discovered her mother and sister dead was shocking. I knew there was something troubling about her, but I didn't know it was something so dark and sinister. My parents and siblings mean the world to me, and I don't even want to imagine something so violent happening to them. Ana is much like me, a broken soul, but she is an innocent girl that doesn't deserve the pain that's been thrown at her. I'm a fucked up individual who isn't worthy of anything but misery. Maybe I should give up on my pursuit of her. The last thing she needs is my problems. Fuck, who am I kidding, walking away is something that I can't do. This girl has consumed my thoughts ever since I met her, and I can't give up. I've never been the type of guy who offers comfort, but there's a first time for everything.

I'm supposed to meet my brother at Tavern Law for drinks tonight, but he's running late. Fucking Elliot needs to hurry up. It's been a month since I've fucked, and I'm about to go stir crazy. I was about to look at files for potential subs when Elliot called and asked me to join him. I started to think of an excuse to avoid going out, but something told me not to. Maybe seeing the file on Ana and finding out about her mom and sister is a sign that I need to start spending more time with my family. _What the fuck is wrong with me? _I've become weak due to this girl. She was supposed to fall for my charm, agree to be my sub, and enjoy the best fucking of her life. Instead, I'm chasing her.

Arriving at Tavern Law, I see a group of women looking at me as I sit down on a bar stool. They look as though they're in their mid thirties, but they're laughing like school girls as they gawk. Look all you like ladies, but it's not happening. Not a single one of them stands out to me. I'm sure they want nothing more than to have one night with me, but I can't see myself fucking any of them. As I drink my scotch, I turn my head away from them, and I'm met by blue eyes. Ana's here, and she's just a few stools away from me. So far she hasn't run away. _Chalk one up for Grey. _

"I didn't follow you here if that's what you're thinking.", I tell her over the music. She acts as though she can't hear me. Maybe she's pretending. _Whoa! _She's walking over to me. She's dressed modestly in a floral sundress but my cock is still yearning for her.

"I couldn't hear you. What did you say?"

"I said I didn't follow you. I was supposed to meet my brother here, but he's running late. So don't go thinking that I'm stalking you. She orders a margarita and remains silent before finally speaking up.

"I wasn't accusing you of following me.", she says.

"Maybe you're following me.", I chuckle, trying to get her to smile. Something tells me this girl doesn't smile or laugh enough.

"No, that's not the case.", she smiles. _There it is! _"I'm meeting my friend here, but she got behind at work. "Can I ask you something?" _Yes baby, I will make you sore._

"Yes."

"Something you said the other day has been on my mind. You said that you want me which is one of the most ridiculous things I've ever heard. How can you want me considering the only contact that we've ever had was in a diner where I served you coffee?", she says as she places her drink down on the bar.

"There's something about you that I can't ignore." I mover closer to her as her breathing changes.

"You don't know the first thing about me." Sweet Ana, that's where you're wrong because I know a lot more about you than you know. I know all about your pain and suffering that was caused by some sick bastard. My stomach turns at the thought of her having to find her mother and sister dead.

"Maybe not, but I would like to know more about you." I feel guilty that I know this huge secret about her, but I can't expose what I know.

"You seem different."

"Really? I don't think I am. I still want you, and I think you want me." She begins blushing so I know I'm right. Just as I'm about to say something else, a blonde in a blue dress begins walking towards us. Ana smiles at her before turning back to me.

"My friend's here.", she says. Instead of walking away, she lingers for a second. "Enjoy your evening."

"You too."

My eyes remain on her the entire time she walks away. Just as she gets to the waiting table, she looks back at me with those blue eyes. Even now I see sadness and pain.

I know what I need to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

_I can't sleep, and I know the exact reason, it's after one a.m. on May 31, the anniversary of my mom and sister's deaths. Getting out of bed, I walk to the kitchen for some water. Instantly, I hear the sound that started it all, the dripping of water. That faucet was off when I went to bed. I know it was. _

_"Ana.", I hear in a soft voice behind me. I recognize the voice as the voice of the woman who was always there for me, my mom. No, it can't be._ _Gathering my nerves, I slowly turn around and see the gentle smile that always calmed me. Oh, how I've missed her. "Don't be frightened sweetheart."_

_"How can it be? You're..dead. I'm dreaming, right?", I stammer as she nods. "I may be dreaming, but I'm glad you're here. Where's Natalie?" Footsteps approach us from the living room. Soon, I see my sister standing next to my mom. Her smile is the mirror of my mom's. "Natalie."_

_"Hey Sis. We can't stay long, but we wanted to see you and let you know that we're with you every day, but you need to stop dwelling on the past. You were always ambitious and determined. Just because we're gone, it doesn't mean that you should stop living."_

_"Natalie's right.", my mom says. "I used to envision the perfect life for you."_

_"How can it be the perfect life when I'm missing two of the biggest pieces? I can't move forward and be happy when you're not here." My mom steps closer to me and gently puts her hand on mine. Our blue eyes lock as tears fall down my face._

_"You were always so stubborn, but it's time to be the Ana that I know you can be." She looks over at Natalie briefly and then back at me. "We have to go now." Not wanting to them to leave, I shake my head and reach for my mom, but she backs away. _

_"Don't go, please. I need you.", I manage to say through tears. "I can't live without you."_

_"Yes you can.", Natalie says. "I love you Ana."_

_"I love you too sweetheart. Take care of yourself.", my mom adds as they turn and walk away._

_"No! Come back! Come back!", I scream. I fall to the floor in tears as darkness takes over._

Waking up from my dream, my hair is damp in sweat. I've had small dreams of my mom and Natalie before, but this one seemed so real. Their words are etched in my mind. They said they want me to move on and be happy, but I don't know if that's possible. Just thinking about it makes me feel guilty that they're not here. My mom used to talk to Natalie and me about how she looked forward to seeing us meet the perfect man and fall in love. How can I do that when Natalie isn't able to? I have to be at work at ten so I should attempt to get some sleep.

* * *

**C POV**

_"Mr. Grey, there's an Anastasia Steele here to see you.", my assistant Andrea says as she opens my office door. My ears immediately perk up, along with another certain part of my body. _

_"Send her in.", I respond. Why is Ana here? She's here and that's all that matters. I move my reports aside so I can put my focus on the beauty that's now entering my office. Fuck, she looks sexy as hell in a blush color blouse and a black skirt. I wonder what's hidden underneath those clothes. _

_"Ana, I'm surprised but happy to see you here.", I smile as I stand and walk towards her._

_"I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I needed to see you." _

_"You're not disturbing me. How did _you find out where I work?" _She blushes slightly, tucking a_ _stray hair behind her ear._

_"I googled you.", she answers. _

_"Why did you need to see me?" A mischievous grin crosses his face as her hands move to the top button of her blouse. _

"_Ana, what are you doing?", I ask. Her fingers keep moving forward with the unbuttoning while our eyes lock._

_"What does it look I'm doing? I've been thinking about your declaration that you want me. At first I was shocked, but now I realize that I want you too. Last night I thought about you as I tried to sleep."_

_"Really?" Stepping closer to me, she nods that pretty head of hers. Her tongue licks those sweet lips that I want to taste. I want to taste her all over. Fuck, I want an Ana buffet! "What did you think about?"_

_"The same thing you've been thinking about. So, why don't we stop this nonsense and give in to our desires?", she answers._

_"Oh baby, I'm glad that you finally came around, and now it's time for me to make you come." Her intoxicating smell draws me closer. Our lips are about to touch in the kiss that I've been wanting since the first day I saw her. Just as passion is about to be unleashed, she puts her hand up, pushing me away._

_"Dream on.", she grins._

What the fuck! I finally thought Ana was coming around but it was a dream. I've never had dreams before about women who I've wanted to fuck. Why is it so different with Ana? I'm constantly thinking about her, wondering what she's wearing, what she's doing. I feel like I'm a different person ever since I met her. Before I would always have a sub. As soon as one contract would end, another would begin. I haven't had a sub in a month, but I keep delaying my search for a new one. What's happening to me? Looking at the clock next to my bed, I see that it's only four in the morning. I should try and get a bit more rest.

Waking up after only an hour more of sleep, I make my way to the bathroom and shower before getting ready. As I finish, Ana comes into my mind. This time it's not in a sexual way like my dream. Ever since I found out about the deaths of her mom and sister, I've been wrapped up in finding a way to give her some peace. I know that nothing will bring them back, but I want Ana to have some closure. I've decided to find out who who's responsible for the tragedy. According to the file Welch gave me, there have been no arrests, but the police are still investigating. Someone out there knows what happened, and I'm going to find answers. I've instructed Welch to do some more digging to see what he can find. The man pisses me off sometimes, but he's good at his job. In fact, the police could use a lesson from him.

"Good morning Mr. Grey.", my housekeeper Mrs. Jones says as I walk into the kitchen.

"Good morning.", I mumble. She places coffee in front of me while I reach for the morning paper. I'm about to look at the business section when the date on the front catches my eye, May 31. My stomach turns into knots as it sets in that today is the anniversary of Carla and Natalie Steele's deaths. I wonder what Ana's doing today. I suddenly don't have an appetite.

"Would you like your usual omelet?", Gail asks.

"No, I'm not hungry. I just remembered that I have some things to do in my study before I head to work. I shove my chair back and go into my study where I keep thinking about Ana.

"Mr. Grey.", Taylor says through the open door. "Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you." _Fuck!_ The relationship between me and Elena Lincoln has always been complicated.

"Send her in." A few seconds later, Elena strolls in with her usual confidence. She's dressed in a black dress and has her hair pulled back into a bun. She used to get me hot and bothered, but I don't feel anything for her now, much like she can't feel anything because of her botox injections. Elliot said she looks like something you'd find in a wax museum, just standing there with no expression. My brother is wrong a lot, but he was right on target with that statement.

"Christian.", she purrs while sitting down down in front of my desk. She gives me a slight smile as she slowly crosses her legs.

"What brings you here so early Elena? I figured you'd still be nursing a hangover or something." Irritation floods her face.

"I was dropping by to see how the sub search is coming along. You've been without one for a month, and I know you must be needing a release."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I haven't found one. My mind has been occupied with work." She looks as if she doesn't believe me. I'm not about to tell her about Ana. The less Elena knows, the better.

"Since you're busy, I could find a sub for you." This woman never gives up. "I know your type so it shouldn't be that hard."

"No, I don't need your help Elena.", I snap. "I'm capable of finding one on my own. So stay out of it."

"Is there something else going on? You seem a bit off."

"No, I'm fine. As I said, I've been busy with work. I actually need to leave now so if you'll excuse me." It's not time for me to go to work yet, but I need a reason to get her out of here. I stand up and start walking towards the door.

"All right. My offer to help you stands so let me know if you change your mind.", she says. That won't be happening. She gets out of her seat and glides towards me, kissing me on the cheek. "Goodbye."

* * *

**A POV**

Thankfully business has been steady today so I haven't had much of a chance to dwell on things. Mary asked how I was when I arrived, and I just smiled and said ok. That couldn't be further from the truth. Heading to the table of customers who just arrived, I freeze. It's a woman and two little girls. From the way she's acting, she's their mother. I begin shaking while thinking about how they remind me of my mom and Natalie. I take a deep breath and go to take their order.

"Hi. I'm Ana, and I'll be your waitress today. Here's some menus.", I say while noticing that the girls are playing with dolls. Natalie and I used to love playing with dolls. She had the habit of cutting their hair.

"See my doll?", the younger girl asks.

"That's a pretty doll."

"They're always taking them wherever we go.", the woman smiles. "We're going to have burgers, fries, and water."

"Ok, I will put your order in." I take the order to the kitchen for our cook, Steve. The rush we had earlier seems to have died down. Our only customers are the woman and little girls. I refill napkins while the food is being cooked.

"Here you go Ana.", Steve says as he sets the order in the window.

"Thanks." I walk over to the table and place the food down for them. "Here we go guys."

"This looks delicious.", the younger girl giggles. After I'm finished, I head to the kitchen. The swinging door opens and Rebecca, one of the waitresses comes in. Seeing her makes me realize my shift is almost over.

"Hey Ana. Has it been busy?", Rebecca asks. I shrug my shoulders, dreading having to clock out. I offered earlier to stay over tonight, but Mary said I wasn't needed.

"It was busy earlier but it's slowed down." She grins and goes to clock in while I follow her to clock out. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Ok, have a good night.". I force a smile as I walk out of the diner and to my car. I get to my car and suddenly start crying. I can no longer hold my memories back. Every single memory I've ever had of my mom and Natalie comes rushing into my head. Tears cascade down my face as the emotions of that night take over. I feel weak at the knees and collapse on the ground beside my car. I miss them so much. I want them here. It's not fair. As I stay in my state of despair, I feel a hand on my shoulder. I try to get my crying under control before looking up to see whose hand is touching me. Through teary eyes, I glance up and see Christian Grey. He's not looking at me the same way he usually does. I don't see the look of a man who wants to nothing more than to fuck me. Instead, I see the look of a man who seems genuinely concerned.

"Ana, it's ok.", he whispers as he sits down on the pavement in front of me.

"No. It's not ok." His hand remains on my shoulder. "It will never be ok." He takes his right hand and wipes away my tears. His touch sends lightning bolts through my body. We sit still for several seconds, not speaking a word. Then, I do something that feels right. I put my hand on the back of his neck, yanking him closer to me. My lips gravitate towards his and then..

I kiss him


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

I'm kissing him. I'm really kissing the man who I barely know, the man who's been controlling my thoughts and desires. Our lips are tangled in a heated, primal kiss like I've never experienced. If it feels as good having his tongue in me, I can only imagine what it will feel like having his cock in me. Oh god, my want for him is increasing at that thought. His hands are cupping the side of my face, keeping our mouths glued. _Wait_. I can't do this. We're in the parking lot of my workplace. This isn't who I am. I can't go around kissing strangers in parking lots.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this.", I pant after breaking away from his grip. I see a mixture of confusion and lust in his face.

"But you were doing it and very well if I should say so.", he smirks while tracing his finger down the side of my neck. "From the way you kissed me you feel the same way about me as I do about you, but you keep denying it." Silence fills the air as my thoughts begin overlapping. It's true that I have some sort of feelings for him, but I should listen to my head and not my body.

"I..have..to..go." Pulling myself up from the ground, I begin to open the car door as I could feel his breath of the back of my neck. His hand touches the hand the I have placed on the door handle.

"You're in no condition to drive Ana. Let me drive you." Turning around, I debate whether or not to accept his offer. "Please." What harm could come from him driving me home? I slowly nod my head and hand him my car keys. As I walk to the passenger side, he looks pleased that I agreed. I see Taylor standing by the black SUV that Christian must have arrived in, and Christian tells him to follow us to my apartment.

"My apartment isn't too far from here.", I say as he gets in and starts the car. Coming to a four-way stop, I point right. "Turn here and keep going." He follows my instructions and we soon near my apartment building. "Ok, it's the building next to this bakery."

"You live next to a bakery?", he asks, finally speaking up. "Lucky girl." A million dollar smile crosses his face as I feel butterflies in my stomach. To say that he makes me feel more than any man has ever is an understatement. In the past two years, my dating life has been non-existant. Wait, why am I thinking about dating while I'm in the car with Christian Grey? For some reason I feel different.

As he stops the car, I wonder what I should do next. Should I shake his hand and thank him? Should I say thanks and just get out of the car? Or should I invite him inside? If I invite him inside, what will he think? Knowing him, he'll assume that I want to sleep with him. _Don't you?_

"Thanks for driving me home. I appreciate it." He reaches over and brushes a stray hair from my face and the touch is magnifying. I'm about to open the door when Natalie's words from my dream rush to me, Just because we're gone, it doesn't mean that you should stop living." Maybe the reason that dream was different from others was because I need to finally start living my life. _Here goes nothing. _"I was planning on making spaghetti for dinner, and I always seem to make too much of it." His ears perk up as he realizes what I'm getting at. "Would you like to join me? If not that's ok. I'm sure that you probably have plans already."

"I'd love to.", he smiles. "Spaghetti is one of my favorite meals."

"Ok."

**C POV**

Are my ears deceiving me? Did Ana just invite to her apartment for dinner? I look at her as she gets out of the car, and I see that she seems to have calmed down somewhat since I found her on the ground at the diner. I knew what was causing her that pain, but I didn't want to tell her that I know about her past. I simply sat there with her and told her that it was going to be ok. Never did I imagine that she would kiss me. I've wanted to kiss her from day one, but she surprised me by kissing me, not that I'm complaining. The kiss was feverish and full of passion. It was unlike any other kiss that I've experience.

"Taylor, I'll be joining Ana for dinner. I'll call you when I'm finished_." Finished with what Grey? Fucking her?_ I've never had dinner with a woman and not fucked her afterwards. Taylor nods his head and drives away. Ana is waiting for me on the top step of her building. Fuck, I'm getting hard looking at her dressed in her tight black knit pants and a floral blouse. Stepping into the elevator on the way to her second floor apartment, the air is filled with tension. She's standing on the opposite side and biting her bottom lip. Her blue eyes are focused directly on me. Damn, I could stare at those eyes all day and night. I want to see those eyes while I make her scream my name. Just as I'm about to move closer to her, we arrive on her floor. She steps out of the elevator and leads me to her apartment. I can see hesitation.

"My place isn't anything glamorous.", she shrugs, opening the door. With white walls, the living room is decorated in blue. It's very immaculate.

"This is nice.", I say while looking around the room. There's a simplicity about the room. I notice that the walls are bare, showing no photos of her family. I stand there and think about the life she could be having if that monster hadn't taken her mother and sister from her.

"Penny for your thoughts?", she asks. She's standing in the doorway of the living room as I see what looks like the kitchen is in the room behind her.

"I was just admiring the room. It's pretty."

"Thanks. I'm going to start dinner, but you can have a seat. My beverages are limited to water, grape juice, and diet soda, but can I get you something to drink?"

"I'll have water.", I answer. When she turns and goes into the kitchen, I follow her. Much like the living room, the kitchen is simple with its white decor. She pours water into a glass and hands it to me, brushing my hand. A slight gasp comes from her, causing her to blush. "Can I help?"

"You can fix the salad if you'd like." She reaches into the fridge and brings out lettuce, cucumber, and carrots. "Again, I'm sorry if it's not fancy."

"Ana, it's fine." I lack cooking skills but I do know how to prepare lettuce and slice vegetables. As I'm working on the salad, I look at her as she's preparing the spaghetti. Her body is moving elegantly while fixing the sauce. It doesn't take long for me to get the salad ready. "All done."

"That was fast.", she smiles.

"I don't do everything fast.", I smirk. She drops the spoon in her hand at my words. I bend down to pick it up just as she does the same. "I got it." Just as we're about to stand, our eyes lock together and our lips are almost touching. I'm about to take charge and kiss her when she shakes her head and raises up.

"Would you set the table please?"

"Sure." She pulls two plates out of the cupboard along with two salad bowls and hands them to me.

When dinner is ready, she places the food on the table and smiles. This is all new to me, but I'm enjoying it so far. I sense that she's watching me as I take my first bite of the spaghetti which is delicious. Mrs. Jones makes good spaghetti, but Ana's is better.

"This is really good Ana. The spaghetti sauce is rich in flavor.", I say as she looks pleased.

"Thanks. It's an old recipe." We sit and eat our food without saying a word. I keep expecting her to ask me about my life, but she doesn't. It's not like I can open up if she did. What would I say? I run company in the day while I take subs to my playroom at night. "So, you run a billion dollar company? That must be exciting?", she asks.

"Exciting? I don't know if I would say that. Do I love what I do? Of course. It's a lot of stress but worth it."

"Sounds nice. I can't compete with that since I work in a diner, but it's a job." I recall seeing her grades and school records and finding out that she dropped out of college. She's a bright girl who had everything going for her until two years ago. "Tell me about your family?", I blurt out without thinking. Her body tenses up. "I'm sorry. I'm not good with the dating thing." That's the truth.

"Me either." I can sense that she's wondering why I'm not good with dating so I decide to change the subject. "I play the piano, fly planes, and go sailing in my downtime. What do you like to do? What's your hobbies?" _Good save_

"I love reading. It's always been a passion of mine. I also like decorating. At one time, I thought about being an interior decorator, but I chose to b a waitress."

"You can always go back."

"Maybe some day."

**A POV**

So far dinner seems to be going well. Christian seems as nervous as I am. He said that he's not good at the dating thing either. Maybe he doesn't really date. Fucking may be all he does. _Oh, to be fucked by him._ Yet, he hasn't made a move on me not once during dinner. Could it be that he no longer wants me?

"I can't figure you out. You're acting like a different person. Before it seemed like all you wanted was to fuck me, but now you actually seem to care. What's going on?", I ask. He places his fork down in the plate and takes a deep breath.

"I still want to fuck you, very hard. I know that I'd enjoy it very much and from the way you're shifting in your chair, you want that too. Tell me Ana, do you get turned on when I talk about fucking you?"

"No, I don't. In a way, I'm flattered that you want to fuck me, but I'm not turned on."

"Baby, you're more than flattered. You're saturated in wetness. I can see it in your eyes." I gasp slightly as I realize that he can see through my lie. "If you don't want me, I'll go." He stands and begins walking into the living room. He's about to open the door. _Let him go Ana. _I get out of my seat and walk behind him.

"Wait. Stay." Oh, I'm screwed and soon it will be in more ways than one. He turns around and I see fire in his eyes. His hands pull me against his body, making me feel his rock hard erection. His lips capture mine as I feel his hand roam down my back and to my ass while my hands move through his copper hair. The kiss continues getting more intense, but he pulls away.

"Bedroom?", he asks, panting. I grab his hand and begin leading him to my bedroom. We're almost to the room when he stops me and resumes the kiss. Before I know what's happening, my shirt is ripped open, exposing my black lace bra underneath. No one has ever seen me in this state. I'm about to reach for his shirt, but he grabs my hand. "Please don't touch my chest." I don't know what that's about, but I don't argue. Instead, he pulls his shirt off himself. His chest is well chiseled, but I notice scars. They look like burns. I want to ask him about them, but it's not my place. If I can have secrets, so can he. "I want you so much."

"I want you too.", I breathe. He quickly picks me up, startling me. I touch the wall to keep my balance. He keeps me in his arm and takes me into the bedroom where he places me on the bed. I raise up on my elbows while he stands at the foot of the bed. He then crawls on to the bed and covers my body with his. Delicate kisses are placed down my neck as my arousal hits an all time high. Then, reality sets in. I'm a virgin. I want him, but he's not going to want me when I tell him that I've never had sex. "Wait." He stops with his trail of kisses and looks at me.

"What is it baby?", he asks. "I thought you wanted this."

"I do, but I need to tell you something. I'm a virgin." The want in his eyes changes into shock. "I'm sorry. I should have said something, but I was so into this." He moves from me and rolls over to the other side of the bed.

"A virgin?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry Christian."

"Me too.", he says. Even though I feel like I led him on, his words still sting. "Ana."

**C POV**

A virgin? How can someone so beautiful and alluring still be a virgin? Is it because of her past? Maybe it's because she hasn't met the right guy. _And you're the right guy? _ Everything in my gut is telling me to forget her. The last thing she needs is to have her virginity taken by me. Yet, I don't know if I can let her go.

"Ana.", I say.

"You don't have to say it Christian. You should go." Tears are forming in the corners of her eyes. For the second time tonight, I'm seeing her crying, but this time it's because of me. She gets off the bed and reaches for a robe that's thrown over the back of her chair. As she ties the robe around her body that I was just pressed against, I want to say something that will take away this hurt. I get off the bed and walk to where she's standing.

"Do I wish you would have told me a little earlier that you were a virgin? Yes. Do I still want to sleep with you? Yes. But, I want to get to know you better. As I said, the dating thing is something that I'm not good at, but I want to at least attempt it. The thing is there's some things about me that you don't know." Looking at the clock on her bedside table, I see that it's already 10:00. I know that we've got a lot of ground to cover. "It's too late tonight to get into it, but I want to tell you more about me. I want us to know each other better before we do this." I point at the bed. "What do you say?" She looks down at the floor and contemplates my question.

"Ok.", she agrees. "We can do dinner and talk another night."

"Great." I press my lips to hers and feel that spark once more. "I should go before I go against what I just said." I walk into the hallway and grab my shirt and put it on. After calling Taylor, I walk to the door and turn around.

"Thanks for tonight.", she smiles.

"The pleasure was all mine."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

My mom told me in my dream that I was always stubborn, but I stopped being stubborn yesterday. I started nearing a corner when I kissed Christian and invited him for dinner, and I turned that corner when I almost slept with him. Coming close to having sex with him wasn't what changed my view on life. Things shifted when he said that he wants us to get to know each other better. For the first time in two years, I have something to look forward to, something that I'm excited about. I remember feeling like a giddy schoolgirl exchanging numbers with him last night just before he left. Suddenly, it hits me that I almost slept with a man whose number I didn't even have. Hell, before I entered my name into phone, he didn't even know my last name. My body may have craved him, but I'm glad that we didn't go any further.

After waking up this morning, I shower and dress in a red tee-shirt and jeans. I have to work today from nine to four which isn't too bad. Sitting down at the table for a quick breakfast of yogurt and granola, I keep looking at my phone to see if Christian has texted or called. We agreed to have dinner and talks some more, but we didn't set a day or time. Just as I'm about to take initiative and call him, my phone rings.

"Hello.", I answer after seeing that it's Christian.

"Hi.", he says. "Were you busy?"

"No, I was just having breakfast before work."

"Fuck, you have to work." I wonder what he's getting at. "Since it's Saturday I don't have to go into the office so I was going to see if you wanted to grab a late breakfast/early lunch." He wants to see me. "What time do you get off work?"

"I'm working till four, but I'll probably take my break about one if you want to come by the diner."

"That sounds good. I'll see you then." Butterflies swirl around in my stomach at the thought that he's going to come by the diner.

When I get out of my car at work, I glance up and notice the sun. The past two years have been spent in such darkness that I had forgotten the sun's beauty. I open the door for an elderly couple who are on the way out. Seeing the man hold his wife's hand and open the car door for her makes my heart skip a beat. Is it possible that I could have that some day?

"Good morning Ana.", Mary says as I'm putting my purse away in the office.

"Morning Mary.", I smile.

"From the smile on your face I can see that you're finally starting to enjoy life. I'm glad for you."

"Thanks." I grab my order pad and begin taking orders.

**C POV**

Ana. She was the last thing I thought about when I went to sleep last night and the first thing I thought about when I woke up this morning. I don't know what's happening to me. For the first time in my life I actually care about a woman in a way that's more than sexual. Of course, I'm still incredibly attracted to her and want to be intimate with her, but I also want to know her. I feel guilty that I know about her past, but she knows nothing about my lifestyle. I know that I need to tell her my secret, but how is she going to react?

With today being Saturday, I won't be heading to GEH. Usually, my weekends are filled with visits to my playroom. I spend hours in there flogging, spanking, and fucking my sub. Going into the playroom used to be something that I felt like I needed, but I don't have that need since meeting Ana. Do I want to go into the playroom with Ana? Yes, but only because I think it could be sexually gratifying for both us not because I want control over her. Just before I left Ana's apartment last night, we exchanged telephone numbers. I didn't want to tell her that I already had her number from the report Welch gave me. Instead, I told her that I would call her and schedule our dinner. When I woke up this morning, I wanted to see her sooner rather than later so I called her to see if she wanted to have a late breakfast/early lunch with me, but she said she's working. I was about to give up my hopes when she suggested joining her on her break at one.

After spending time finishing some paperwork in my study, I see that it's already 12:30. I tell Taylor that I'm ready to go, and we head down to the garage and get into the SUV. It takes what seems like forever to arrive at the diner. When we park, I look out of the tinted SUV window to see if I can see Ana. I spot her standing by a table where she seems to be taking an order. She's beautiful as she smiles at the customers and nods her head. I get out of the vehicle and make my way inside. Her smile widens when she sees me.

"Hey. I'll be right back after I clock out.", she says while walking towards the kitchen. A few seconds later, she rejoins me. "I was thinking that we could go to this park that's nearby."

"Sounds good." I reach for her hand and she surprisingly takes it. As we walk outside, I see Carol, the waitress who gave me Ana's name, looking at us curiously. "Where's the park?", I ask after we get into the car.

"Just down the road." Taylor pulls from the parking lot and drives a few minutes until Ana points to a park on the left side of the street.

I take her hand once again when we get out of the SUV. A coffee cart is set up by a row of trees so we get two coffees and walk over to a bench where we sit down in silence. She gives me a shy smile which I return.

"You look beautiful today Ana."

"Thanks, I think it's because I woke up feeling somewhat different today.", she says before taking a deep breath. "There's something I want to tell you." I have a feeling I know what she's about to say.

* * *

**A POV**

"I like that we're going to get to know each other better before what almost happened in my bedroom last night happens again. Getting to know each other better involves me telling you more about my life.", I say while he listens intently. "I need to tell you the reason my life has been utter chaos." My hands begin shaking as I prepare to tell him.

"It's ok. You don't have to tell me anything now. We can just sit here and enjoy each other's company." He takes my hand and begins caressing it with his.

"No, I need to. I want to be open and honest with you from the beginning, and I also want to better explain why I was hesitant with you at first."

"Ok.", he nods.

"My life used to be what you see on a greeting card. I had perfect parents, a perfect sister, the perfect life. That all changed two years ago, yesterday actually. My dad was in New York for a funeral while my mom and sister were having movie night. They asked me to join them, but I went to a party instead. It was after one in the morning when I got home so I was expecting my mom and sister to already be asleep, but they weren't. Someone had shot and killed them." I begin crying as I recall that horrific night.

"Ana, I'm so sorry. That's something that you shouldn't have went through. Your mom and sister should be here now.", Christian says while reaching over and wiping away my tears, but they're falling as fast as he can catch them.

"My perfect life was over. I dropped out of college because I didn't want to have this experience that my sister would never have. It wasn't fair that I was alive and able to do things while they were gone. The police haven't made any arrests so the bastard who killed them is roaming the streets. That son of a bitch is enjoying life while my mom and sister are six feet under. How is that fair?"

"It's not, not one bit. The person who did it will be caught. Sometimes those investigations take time, but the police will get the guy."

"I convinced myself that I was never going to be happy, but then I met you and something changed. At first I tried to deny it, but then I had a dream where my mom told me to move on with my life. It's weird because so many people have told me that, but I never listened. It took hearing my mom's words from a dream for me to finally consider being happy again."

"You're going to be happy again Ana, I promise."

Christian and I sat on the bench a few more minutes until it was time for me to go back to work. Before he dropped me off, I agreed to have dinner with him tonight. He's going to pick me up at seven.

"Wow, you really impressed that guy.", Carol says when I come back into the diner.

"What do you mean?", I ask while placing cutlery inside napkins. She sets down the water pitcher in her hand.

"He came in the other day and said that you had been a great waitress. He wanted to write a check for the tip that he said you deserved." I'm lost with what's she's saying. "He asked for your last name, but I wasn't sure at first."

"Did you tell him my last name?"

"Yeah. He was so charming and insistent so I told him your name was Anastasia Steele." Christian knew my last name before I told him? He's never said anything about a check which means he lied about the reason he needed it.

**C POV**

Even though I already knew about Ana's mother and sister, hearing Ana talk about finding them and the aftermath of their deaths was gut wrenching. I told her that the killer would be caught, and that's a promise I intend to keep. I'm not sure what's happening with me, but I feel myself changing a little more each time I'm with her. In the past, I would have been closed to any sort of alteration to my life. Now, I find myself changing slowly because of Ana, and I don't resent it.

To my delight, Ana is having dinner with me. I'm going to tell her about my life as a dom. I'm certain that she's going to freak out when I tell her, but I hope she comes around. I want her to know that I don't see her as a sub. I see her as more than that. After getting dressed in black pants and a white dress shirt, I hear my phone. Fucking Elena!

"Hello Elena."

"Christian, I was on my way to a meeting earlier and drove past this diner. Ordinarily, I wouldn't have thought anything of it, but I saw a familiar SUV in the parking lot. Next to that vehicle, I saw you. You weren't alone. From what I could see you were talking to a very pretty girl. So, is she the new sub?"

"What I do and who I talk to are my business, not yours. I would appreciate it if you respected my wishes.", I say as she laughs.

"Wait a minute. You can't honestly think that you can have something with her besides what you're used to. That's not who you are. You need to be a dominant not some lovey dovey boyfriend. Christian Grey as a boyfriend? That's never going to happen." Elena is the one who introduced me to BDSM when I was fifteen. Having had a fucked up past, I saw it as an escape. I served as her sub until college. Even after I stopped being her sub, we continued a friendship. I've been to her countless times for advice, but I have no desire for it now.

"I don't have time to deal with you right now Elena. I have to go."

"Christian..", she says as I hang up on her.

Arriving at Ana's to pick her up for dinner, I find myself getting nervous. Those nerves turn into lust when she opens the door. She's dressed in a deep purple dress that comes falls just above the knee. Her hair is flowing loosely over her shoulders.

"Ana, wow. You look gorgeous.", I whisper while kissing her cheek.

"Thanks." Her face is blank as she moves away from me.

"Are you ready to go?"

"In a bit, but I need to ask you something."

"Ok." What does she need to ask me?

"Last night when I told you my last name, you already knew it." _Fuck!_ "Why did you ask my coworker for my last name and then act like you didn't know it when I gave it to you?"

"It's a long story.", I answer while keeping our eyes on each other.

"Well, give me a summary."

"I was desperate to find out more about you so I decided to get a background report on you. Carol helped me by giving your last name."

"You looked at my background?" I see anger in her face as I nod. "Did you already know about my mom and sister?" Looking down at the ground, I answer her without having to say a word. "I can't believe this."

"Ana." She puts her hand up, signaling me to not say anything else.

"Did you feel sorry for me? Was I going to be some sort of pity fuck? If that's the case, I don't want your pity, and you can go fuck yourself."

"No, that's not it at all. The way that I feel for you is unlike anything I've ever felt. It scares the hell out of me, but I want to explore it."

"I feel like a fool. You knew these things about me, but I don't know anything about you."

"You're right. I need to tell you more about myself.", I say.

"Please do."

"I'm a Dominant." _  
_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**C POV**

"I'm a Dominant.", I blurt out. Ana stands motionless in front of me with a blank look on her face.

"A Dominant?", she asks while still processing my revelation.

"Yes. I'm into BDSM. I have women surrender themselves to me." Placing her hands on her hips, she begins pacing in front of me.

"Why in the hell would a woman do that!?"

"The answer is simple, to please me." She stops her assault on the hardware floor and tilts her head slightly. "If the sub..."

"Sub?" she asks.

"The submissive. If the submissive pleases me, she's rewarded, but she's punished if she fails to please me."

"How do you punish them?" With her face turning pale, she takes a seat on the sofa.

"I take them into my playroom. It's a room that I have where I keep paddles, whips, riding crops, and other sex toys. Those things serve as forms of punishment, but they also serve as ways to arouse."

"You get them aroused and then you make love to them?"

"No, I fuck them, hard." Her eyes meet mine when those words escape my mouth. She shifts slightly in her seat. "Ana, I know this is a shock, and that's why I was scared to tell you. You said that you wanted to know about me. Well, now you know." I sit down in the armchair across from the sofa, watching her. "Please say something."

"When you said you wanted me, did you mean that you wanted me as a submissive?", she asks. "Is that why you wanted me?" Her soft voice becomes louder at every word. "So you could take me into your room and show me who's boss?" I knew that would be one of her questions.

"I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't at first want you as a sub because that's all I've ever known, but that changed almost immediately. There was something about you that made me not able to stay away. I wanted you in any way that I could get you. I've never felt like this with a woman and it scares the hell out of me."

"How did you get into that lifestyle?" Talking about my past is something that I don't do, but I feel I owe it to Ana.

"Just as what happened in your past made you close off the way you did, what happened in my past is what cause me to become a dom. My birth mother was a crack whore who didn't give a shit about me. All she cared about was her pimp who used me as an ashtray." Her eyes go to my chest, and I know that she's thinking about the scars that she saw last night. "Yes, that's what the scars on my chest are from. When she died, I thought I was going to die too, but Grace Grey found me and rescued me. She gave me life."

"Christian, I'm sorry that happened to you. No child should have to endure that."

"Even though I was adopted by a loving family, I still felt lost. I got into fights and was headed down a wrong path, but I found out about BDSM through a friend." I'm not sure if I should tell her that friend was Elena, my mother's best friend.

"How old were you when you were introduced?"

"I was fifteen." Her jaw almost hits the floor, but I decide I might as well give her the full story. "The friend was my mother's best friend."

"Oh my god. Unless your mother's best friend was fifteen like you, she was a pedophile." She practically leaps from the sofa and begins pacing the floor again.

"She wasn't fifteen, but I knew I what I was doing. She didn't force me Ana."

"I don't know what to say. This is all very overwhelming. I like you Christian, I do, but I don't know if I can do this.", she says, pointing her finger from her to me. I stand and walk over to her.

"Both of us have demons. I know that washing away those demons won't be easy, but I'm willing to give it a try." My hand gently touches the side of her face, the face that I'm willing to change for. There, I said it. I, Christian Grey, want to take a chance and try to have a normal relationship.

"I don't know. All of this is a bit overwhelming." What I was afraid of is happening. I've lost her. "Maybe we should forget about dinner."

"I understand." She moves closer to me and kisses me on my left cheek. "Goodbye Ana."

"Goodbye Christian."

* * *

**A POV**

Christian Grey is a Dominant. I knew there was something mysterious about him, but I had no idea what it was. Just when I thought I was finally going to have a chance at dating, my hopes were dashed. Hearing him say that he's used to having control over women was mind boggling. There's no way that I could ever be a submissive. Still, I did feel a slight wetness in my panties when he said he fucked hard. I wish my hormones would stop being so damn stubborn and listen to my head. Sorrow ran through my body as he recalled his early life. I can't fathom how someone could be cruel to their own child like his birth mother was. I felt nauseous at the bombshell that his mother's friend is the one who introduced him to his way of life.

When I went to sleep last night, my mind was filled with questions about what I should do. Christian said that he wants me and not as a submissive. He wants to give things a try, but I'm not sure. It may be easier said than done. I'm just now coming to terms with the fact that my life is deserving of happiness. What happens if we attempt a normal relationship and I end up not being enough? He could easily decide that the normal thing isn't for him. Then what? _You'll never know if you don't take a chance. _

As I'm walking from my kitchen, I hear a tapping at the door. When I look in the peep hole, I'm surprised to see Caleb Turner at my door. Our families were close as I was growing up. Caleb's a year older than me and was like a brother.

"Caleb?", I ask as I open the door. I haven't seen him in two years, but he looks exactly the same with his sandy blonde hair spiked up and his blue eyes.

"Hey Ana.", he grins.

"Come in." He nods and walks into the living room. "Wow, it's been a long time. Have a seat."

"Thanks. It has been a long time indeed."

"How have you been?"

"I've been great. After I finished college last year, I moved to Tacoma where I had a job offer at an architectural firm. It was a great job, but I had to move from there." I look at him curiously before he starts talking again. "I was engaged to a girl named Beth who I loved more than anything, but she didn't feel the same way I guess since she cheated."

"I'm sorry Caleb."

"It's ok. I just needed to get away from there and the memories of her. So, I moved back here last week. Yesterday, I was unpacking and found an old photo of the two of us and Natalie. It was taken while we were camping."

"I remember that trip. Our dads tried to convince us there was a bear in the woods. Your dad even had a bear costume, but Natalie knew right off that it was him.", I laugh.

"That was a great trip. I decided to call your dad and ask for your address. I hope it's ok that I just dropped by."

"Yeah, it's fine."

"I wish we hadn't lost touch.", Caleb says.

"I'm sorry. After everything happened, I didn't really talk to anyone."

"I understand, but maybe we can get back on track now that I'm back in town. What do you say?"

"I'd like that." It's time to start living my life which means not closing myself off to people.

"Great. I have to be at my parents in thirty minutes, but how would you like to have dinner tonight? We can catch up more then."

"Sure."

"Ok, how about I pick you up at seven?"

"Seven it is."

The rest of my day is spent cleaning my apartment and grocery shopping. I haven't heard from Christian all day_. Did you expect to after brushing him off?_ At seven, Caleb arrives to pick me up for dinner. I decided to wear a knee-length black dress.

"You look very nice tonight Ana.", Caleb says as we're seated at our table at Spinasse.

"Thanks.", I say. Although I don't see this has a date and Caleb is a nice guy, all I can think about is Christian. He's all I thought about today. I know that he's got a messed up past, but so do I.

"Are you ok? You seem a bit distracted." I take a bite of my salad and nod my head while looking towards Caleb, but my eyes land on a table at the back of the restaurant. Are my eyes playing tricks on me? No, they're not. Seated at the table is Christian and a young raven haired woman who's dressed in a purple sleeveless blouse and black skirt. Is she is new submissive? Could she be more than a sub? Maybe he decided to start dating but with someone else. I guess I can't blame him, but it hurts like hell seeing him with someone else.

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind.", I stammer. Christian finally looks away from his "date" and glances at me. Even from across the room, I feel the electricity between us. He gives me a slight smile, but it still make me hungry with want. "So, have you got a job lined up?"

"Maybe. I have an interview next week. Some of the guys I worked with in Tacoma thought I was crazy for picking up and moving back here without a job, but I knew I was going to be ok. Sometimes starting over is the best thing that can happen." Placing my water glass down, I let his words register. Caleb doesn't know it, but his words have helped me seal my decision about Christian.

* * *

**C POV**

When my sister Mia suggested dinner tonight, I wanted to say no, but I couldn't. My little sister has me wrapped around her little finger. She often makes me mad as hell, but I adore her. I've been thinking about Ana all fucking day. At one point I started to drive to her place to see if she's made a decision about us, but I didn't. Now, it seems I have my answer. She's sitting at a front table here at Spinasse, and she's not alone. He's probably a nice, normal guy, the kind that she deserves, but she doesn't belong with him. _She belongs with me! _I may have a fucked up past, but I want her. I need her.

"Some of my friends are going to Palm Beach for vacation in two weeks, and I think I may go with them. I need a decent tan. Anyway, that would mean buying new clothes."

"Mia, do you need money?", I ask. Spoiled is my sister's middle name.

"Just a bit." I reach into my wallet and hand her five hundred dollar bills. "Thanks Christian. You're the best big brother."

"Be sure not to tell Elliot that."

"He already knows that I think you're a better brother.", she shrugs and laughs. "Can I ask you a question?"

"I suppose. What would you like to ask me?"

"Who's the girl you keep staring at?" _Busted _"Don't deny it because you've been looking at her almost the entire night."

"She's just a girl.", I lie. Ana is more than just a girl.

"No, she's more than that." Yes, she is more than that. Ana Steele is under my skin, and I can't shake her.

"Ok, I like her, but it's not going to work out."

"Please don't give me that. Christian, you've always been a determined and driven guy. If you want something, go for it."

As we're about to walk outside following dinner, I notice that Ana and her "date" are also leaving. She smiles at me as I walk Mia to her car.

"Now's your chance.", Mia smiles, looking at Ana who's standing by the front of the restaurant. That bastard she's with is saying something to her, but she doesn't seem to be listening. _That's right baby, ignore him._ I hug and say goodbye to Mia before walking to where Ana's standing.

"Ana.", I say.

"Christian, hi. This is Caleb Turner, an old family friend." Caleb extends his hand to me and I shake it. My grip is tight on him. _Back off fucker. She's mine._

"It's nice to meet you Caleb."

"Thanks. It's nice to meet you as well Christian."

"Ana, do you think we could talk?", I ask. "I can drive you home afterwards." She glances at Caleb and appears to think about her answer.

"Caleb, Christian and I have some things to talk about. I'll catch a ride with him. Is that ok?"

"Yeah. That's fine. I'll see you later." He hugs her for just a second, but it's one second too long. After he walks away, I take Ana's hand and lead her to the SUV. Her body slides into the vehicle, and Taylor starts driving to her apartment.

"I didn't mean to ruin your date.", I say.

"It wasn't a date. I've known Caleb for years, and he's like a big brother to me. Besides, what do you care? You weren't exactly alone yourself." I start laughing over the fact that she thought Mia was my date. "What's so funny?"

"I was having dinner with my sister Mia." I reach over and take her left hand into my right. Holding hands is something I never used to do, but this feels right.

"Oh."

"I realize last night was a "what the fuck" kind of night. You had a lot to comprehend. What I want to tell you Ana is I'm not giving up. I've been chasing you ever since I met you, and I'm not about to stop. I want to be with you, and I know you want to be with me. You can try and deny it, but we both know the truth."

"You're right.", she says, catching me off guard. "We both have pasts that haunt us, but I want to move past the darkness. Caleb told me tonight that sometimes starting over is the best thing that can happen. He was right. I've had these walls built up around me for so long, but I want to tear them down."

"With me?" I lean over towards her as she moves closer to me. Our lips touch in a kiss that's full of sparks.

"With you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

It's been three days since I decided to take a chance and try things with Christian. We've been talking on the phone and sending texts throughout the day, and he's came by the diner while I've worked. Yesterday when he came by to join me for lunch, Mary kept looking over at us while we ate. I suspect she's figured out that Christian is one of the reasons for my new outlook on life. With each word and kiss Christian and I share, my feelings for him grow even more. Both my body and mind crave him. Even though there hasn't been any pressure to have sex, I bought a box of condoms for when the time is right.

Before heading home from my shift at the diner, I decide to visit my dad. When I was growing up, my family was tight-knit. We loved spending time together and bonding, but that changed with the deaths of my mom and Natalie. My dad grieved for them and continues to miss them just like me, but my way of coping is different from his. I pushed those who cared about me away, including my dad. I realize that I was being somewhat selfish in that he lost half of his family that night too. One step in moving forward in life is spending more time with my dad.

"Annie, come in sweetheart.", my dad says while opening the front door of his small two bedroom house which he bought almost two years ago. I only went into my old childhood home once after that night, and it was one of the hardest things I've ever done. I remember almost having a panic attack while walking through the living room where I had found my mom and sister. My dad also found it difficult being in the house so he decided to move.

"Hey dad." As I walk into the living room, one of the first things I see is the family portrait that we had made when I was eighteen. My mom insisted that Natalie and I wear matching outfits for the portrait. Even though we were reluctant, we agreed to wear to the black dresses she had purchased for us. Natalie kept telling jokes as the photographer tried to take the photos. It took five attempts for him to finally get the right shot. I sit down on the sofa while he sits down in his recliner.

"I'm glad that you're here. I don't get to see you enough." I feel a pang in my heart at his words.

"I know, and I'm sorry Dad. These past two years have been difficult, but it's no excuse for how I've been."

"We all have our own ways of grieving. I can't say that it's been easy having you distance yourself, but I understand. I've held out hope that you'll come around." Ray Steele has always been a glass is half full type of guy. He's always looking for the positive side of something.

"I know it probably sounds crazy, but I think being around you made me miss Mom and Natalie more. Each time I would look at you, I would have a memory of a happy time that we had as a family. As much as I wanted to think about those moments, it was hard because they no longer existed. I couldn't get back something that was no longer there.

"I know what you mean. Whenever a milestone comes around, I find it hard to think about. Your mother and I used to always celebrate our anniversary by going to the same restaurant, but now I can't even bear going down the street where the restaurant is.", he says. "Annie, I know that our family is forever changed, but we still have each other. Even though it may hurt to recall the memories, I realize they're part of us. They're fragments of your mom and sister. They may not be here, but we have these amazing memories of them. We can still be a family, if you'd like."

"Dad," I manage to say through my tear, "I'm so sorry." I get up from my seat and walk across the carpet to where he's sitting. I lean down and wrap my arms around him in the first real hug I've given him in two years. "I'm here."

* * *

**C POV**

As I sit at my desk going over reports for my latest bid, I can't help but think about how my life has changed since meeting a certain brunette beauty. Ana has brought into my life something I never thought I would ever have, happiness. I've smiled more with her than I've smiled in my entire life. There used to be times when I would see a guy out with a girl and wonder why he was so happy. I couldn't understand why a guy would want to date or be in a relationship. Guess what? I'm now that guy. Just before I go to bed at night, I call Ana. Hearing her voice before I go to sleep sends me into a peaceful slumber.

When I called her earlier, she was on her way to see her dad. I could tell in her voice that she was nervous, but I told her that she was going to be ok. I'm planning on going over to her apartment later. The highlight of my day is seeing her face, touching her lips. My pants get tight at the sight of her, but I'm all right with not sleeping with her.

"Sir.", I hear Taylor say as he opens the door. "Welch was able to get a copy of the full police report from the night Carla and Natalie Steele were murdered. He's also in the process of getting some more of the files from the investigation." While my employees piss me off sometimes, they do a hell of a job with their work.

"Thanks Taylor." I look down at my reports while he leaves the office. Before he gets a chance to close the door, I hear footsteps. Looking up, I'm met by my mom who's standing in the doorway. "Mom, hi." I get up from my seat and walk around to where she's standing. "Come in."

"Hello sweetheart. I can't stay long but I thought I'd see how you're doing."

"I'm good, really good." As she stands by my desk, I sense that she's here for another reason. "Mom, is there something you want to ask me?"

"You know me too well.", she laughs.

"Actually, I know that my dear sister Mia has a big mouth."

"That she does but please don't be mad at her. When she had lunch with me the other day, she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. I asked her what was going on, and she let it spill that there's a girl in your life." I can visualize my sister being animated while telling my mom about Ana. "I just want you to know that I'm happy for you."

"Thanks Mom." I'm not sure I'm ready to get into detail about my dating life with her. Wow, I'm dating! I can't help but smile at that.

"Ah, there's a smile that I know all too well."

"What's that?"

"It's the smile that I get when I think about your father.", she says before looking down at her watch. "I've got to go. Your father and I are having dinner with some people from his firm. Take care of yourself Christian." Once she hugs me, she leaves.

After leaving work, I head home and change into jeans and a black tee-shirt. I'm driving myself over to Ana's so I've given Taylor the evening off. On the way to her apartment, I stopped and picked up a pizza and a bottle of red wine. Since it's coming a down pour outside, she suggested we stay in.

"Hey.", she says as she opens the door. She looks sexy as hell in a yellow and black polka dot blouse and black shorts.

"Hey. It's coming a flood out there." I follow her into the living room where she takes the pizza box from me.

"Yeah. The news said we could have power outages which I hope don't happen. So, what kind of pizza did you get." She opens the pizza box and grins wide when she sees the pepperoni with extra cheese pizza. Last night when we were talking, she told me her favorite pizza was pepperoni with extra cheese. "You remembered?" Placing the pizza on the coffee table in front of the sofa, she motions for me to sit down next to her on the sofa.

"Of course. I remember everything you tell me."

"Really? What else have I told you that you remember?"

"You said that your favorite color is purple and you like singing in the shower even though you can't sing. Also, you said that you find me incredibly attractive and you like my kisses."

"Hmm, I said that? Well, it's true." She leans over and kisses me gently on the lips. My hand moves over to her knee while the kiss deepens. I know where this is going if I don't stop it.

"The pizza is going to get cold.", I sigh while pulling away. We begin eating the pizza, but our eyes are on each other the entire time. "How did it go with your dad?"

"It went better than I thought it would. I explained to my dad that seeing him meant thinking about memories that I didn't want to think about. Now, I realize that I shouldn't push those memories away. I should embrace them."

"It's good that you've got those memories of your mom and sister. It keeps them around. I don't have many memories of my birth mom, but the ones I do have aren't pleasant." Ana stops eating her pizza and stares into my eyes with those calming blues of hers.

"I'm sorry that you went through that. I'm sure you have good memories with your family though."

"I do. Most of the best ones involve my brother and sister. Mia always loved playing with dolls so my brother Elliot and I decided to get her a doll house for her birthday. Since I was only twelve and Elliot was fourteen, we didn't have a lot of money. So, Elliot suggested that we build her a doll house. Neither of us knew the first thing about building things, but we got some wood and hammered it together. I didn't think it looked like the best, but it wasn't the worst either. Mia was excited when she got it. She got one of her dolls and placed it on the second floor of the house. That damn house collapsed.", I chuckle.

"Aww.", Ana says in a sympathetic tone.

"Mia wasn't upset though. She hugged us and said we tried."

"That's a great memory to have."

We spend the rest of dinner talking and listening to the raging storm outside. The lights flicker a few times. As we're about to finish, a loud boom of thunder echoes through the apartment, causing Ana to jump.

"Hey, it's ok. I've got you.", I pull her into my arms and kiss her forehead. She's careful not to touch my chest. Maybe one day that will be a scar that can be healed. We sit there for what seems like forever. "It's getting late. I should go." As I'm about to stand up, I feel her arm holding me back.

"It's raining like crazy out there, and I don't think it's going to slack up anytime soon. If you want, you can stay here tonight. My bed is very comfortable." Fuck, she's biting that lip.

"Ana, thanks for the offer, but I'm not sure I would be able to get any sleep knowing that you're right there next to me.", I say as she leaps from the sofa. Before I can get a chance to follow her, she's back in the living room with a small box which she hands to me. "What's this?"

"Open it." I can see that she's blushing as I tear the paper from the box.

"I don't know what to say." In my hands is a box of condoms.

"When I asked you to stay, I didn't say anything about sleeping." My cock feels like it's about to rip through my pants. "Will you stay?" This is what I've wanted since that first night at the diner, but I only want it if she does.

"Ana, there's nothing that I want more than to take you into that bedroom right now and worship your body, but I don't want you to do something that you're not ready for."

"I'm ready Christian. I want this." Her hand touches mine as she looks for an answer to her suggestion. "Make love to me." She takes a step closer, closing the distance between us, but increasing the sexual tension. Suddenly, the lights go out, blanketing the entire apartment in darkness. I reach inside my pocket and pull out my Blackberry, using the backlight to see my surroundings, but most importantly Ana. "I think the power going out is a sign. I've got some candles in the kitchen." She pulls me into the kitchen while I hold my Blackberry out for us.

"Are you sure?" With a nod, she answers my question by kissing me. Opening one of the drawers in the kitchen, she pulls out a hand full of candles and holders. She also finds a box of matches. With the candles and holders in her hands and the box of condoms in mine, we guide each other to her bedroom. "I want you, but I want you to be sure."

* * *

**A POV**

"Christian, I'm sure. I've never been more sure of anything.", I reply. There are no doubts in my mind that I want to give myself to Christian tonight. He smiles and begins placing and lighting the candles throughout the room. Even in the semi darkness, I see his desire for me in his eyes. It's a reflection of my desire for him. He moves in front of me and pulls my lips to his in a kiss that deep and full of passion. Our tongues twist together as his hand moves down my backside, pressing me closer to him. I can feel how hard he is for me.

"You are so beautiful.", he whispers against my lips. His lips move from mine and to my jaw where he places a delicate kiss before slowly moving down to my neck. While a trail of soft kisses is being made along my neck, his left hand moves underneath my blouse and upwards to my breasts. My breath hitches at the feeling of him massaging my breasts through my black lace bra.

"Christian.", I pant. He looks up at me and gives me a boyish grin that adds fuel to the fire raging throughout my body. My right hand unzips his jeans, moving inside where I begin stoking his cock through the fabric of his boxers. This is all new to me, but it feels so right. As I continue to stroke him, his hands work on undoing the buttons of my blouse which soon falls open.

"Your skin is so soft." I feel his hand unhook the clasp of my bra. My breasts are released from the confining material and are soon being kissed by him. "I want you Ana."

"You have me.", I reply. He unzips my shorts and pulls them down. After I step out of them, he takes off his shirt and steps out of his jeans. I'm in a daze while looking at his well sculptured body which is only covered by his boxers. He takes my hand and leads me to the bed where I lay down and watch him place himself in between my legs. My panties are soaked in the evidence of my want for him. Our lips crash together with full force. I feel him slide my panties down before inserting a finger inside me.

"You're so wet.", he says just before he begins to move his finger inside me. _Oh my god!_ My body feels like putty in his hands at the feeling. He moves around at a slow pace at first but slowly starts moving faster.

"Oh." As he continues his movements, I feel the walls of my body weakening. I'm getting close to my first orgasm.

"Come for me baby." I soon follow his words as my body shatters. "Are you ok?" My breathing is heavy from the out of body experience I just had.

"I'm more than ok.", I giggle. He reaches over to the bedside table where he placed the box of condoms. My hands tug on his boxers. After he pushes them down the rest of the way, I become even more wet at the sight of his throbbing cock. He rolls the condom on and hovers over me. Our eyes lock together as he positions himself at my entrance. _This is it._ I feel him slowly enter me, stopping briefly. I reach and pull him down towards me, making him go deeper inside me and letting him know that I'm ok. Once he's assured I'm ok, he begins moving inside me. The sound of our bodies rubbing together is matched with the sound of the rain hitting the windows. I meet him thrust for thrust as he goes deeper inside. Our bodies are glistened in a light sheet of sweat. With our lips tangled, he starts moving faster. My second orgasm is drawing closer.

"Come for me again baby." I'm getting closer to the edge with each thrust. "Come baby." After a few more thrusts, my release hits. Christian continues moving with a few more thrusts until I feel his body tense up. He soon finds his release. He remains over me while gathering himself. As he pulls out and rolls over next to me, he caresses the side of my face. "No regrets?"

"None.", I smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**C POV**

As I open my eyes to the early morning sun that has replaced the rain from last night, it takes me a minute to gather my surroundings and where I am. A smile forms across my face as it dawns on me that I'm in Ana's apartment, in her bed. Memories of last night are fresh on my mind as I turn over and look at the sleeping beauty next me. I can still taste her lips on mine, feel myself buried deep inside her, and hear her saying my name as she came. Last night was not the hard fucking that I've done in the past. It was slow and gentle lovemaking. It's still hard to believe that this woman has changed my life in such a short period of time. With her, I feel like anything is possible. Watching her, I see that she's beginning to stir awake. Her eyes are fluttering open.

"You're still here.", she whispers as I lean closer and place a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

"Of course I'm still here. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought you might fuck and duck." Even though I know she's serious, I can't help but laugh at her words.

"First of all, we didn't fuck. We did something last night that I've never done before, we made love." Her eyes widen at my confession. "Yes, that was also my first time making love. Second of all, I wouldn't just sleep with you and leave. Now that I've got you, I'm not going anywhere."

"You've got me, huh?", she giggles as she shifts her body closer to mine. "Now that you have me, what are you going to do with me?" I prop myself up on my elbow and start kissing her behind her ear.

"I'm going to do this.", I say while moving down to her neck. "And this." Small whimpers escape from her sweet mouth as my fingers slowly move down her bare stomach before stopping at her waist. "Maybe I'll do this." She gasps at the surprise of two fingers entering her. "Do you like that?"

"Yes.", she moans. With her assurance, I continue to move my fingers inside her wet core. My erection grows at the feeling of her wetness. "Christian, please." I move deeper inside of her, going faster with each rotation. My lips crash on to hers as I hear the change in her breathing which lets me know she's close.

"This feels right doesn't it?", I ask with double meaning.

"Yes, it all feels right.", she answers, knowing that I was also referring to the two of us and how things feel right. I soon feel her shudder around my fingers as she finds her release. She giggles as she comes down from her cloud of ecstasy. "You do that really well."

"Why thank you.", I chuckle while reaching over to the bedside table for a condom. Her eyes light up when I raise up and put the condom on my tip. To my surprise she takes her hand and places it on top of my mine, taking hold of the condom. Her finger gently grazes my shaft, and that alone is almost my undoing. She slowly begins to unroll the condom down my length. I can't get enough of her. "And now for my next trick." I position myself between her legs and begin teasing her at her entrance.

"Please, I need you inside me.", she begs. I gently ease myself into her while kissing her feverishly. Slowly, I begin moving my hips as she meets my thrust for thrust. Her soft hands cup my face before moving into my hair. "Oh." Moving deeper inside of her, I become lost in her eyes. In Ana I don't see a submissive. I see my equal.

"I'm in awe of you.", I whisper against her lips. My hips are moving faster against her body. Once again, I sense that she's near her release. "Come for me baby." With a few more thrusts, she follows my words as I continue moving. My own release is on the horizon. She looks at me and gives me the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. That sends my body into a tailspin as I come. I remain on top of her for a while longer before slowly removing myself from her. Suddenly, a loud knock comes from her living room door.

"Ana! It's me!", a voice shouts from the hallway outside the apartment.

"Crap.", Ana whines while sliding out of the bed and covering her naked body with a purple silk robe. "It's my best friend Spencer." She leans over and kisses me before walking into the hallway, closing the bedroom door behind her.

* * *

**A POV**

Of all the times for Spencer to show up, she has to do it now. I've just had another round of love making with Christian and was kind of hoping for one more round.

"Ana, I know you're in there.", Spencer says. When I open the door, she lets out a deep breath. "Thank goodness you're ok."

"I'm fine. Why would you think otherwise?", I ask while tightening the sash on my robe.

"That storm was pretty intense last night, and I tried calling you to make sure you were ok. When I couldn't get you, I got a bit worried." I walk over to the coffee table where my cell phone is placed, and I see that the battery is dead.

"The battery is dead. As you can see, I'm ok. In fact, I'm more than ok." My eyes glance towards the hallway and the closed bedroom door. Behind that door is the reason I'm more than ok. Spencer looks at me and then at the bedroom door.

"Do you have company?", she asks in a low tone. Before I have the chance to answer her, the bedroom door opens and Christian emerges. He's dressed in his clothes from last night, but I feel weak in the knees knowing what's underneath those clothes. I had him inside of me last night and just a few minutes ago, and it was the best feeling ever. Spencer's jaw nearly hits the floor when she sees Christian who wraps his arm around my waist.

"Spencer Morrison, this is Christian Grey. Christian, this is my best friend Spencer." Christian holds his hands out for Spencer who's in a daze.

"It's nice to meet you Spencer."

"Yeah..it's nice to meet you..too.", she stammers. Christian places a kiss on my lips as I see her give me a thumbs up.

"I need to get to work baby, but I'll call you later.", Christian says.

"Ok, I'll walk you to the door." He takes my hand and begins walking to the door. "Thanks for last night.", I say quietly as he steps out into the hallway.

"Thank you. It was the best night of my life." Our lips touch one last time before he pulls away. "I'll see you later."

When I rejoin Spencer, she's sitting on the sofa with inquisitive eyes. I remain silent while walking into the kitchen and starting a pot of coffee. I know that she'll get tired of waiting for me in the living room and will come into the kitchen where she'll bombard me with questions. _3..2..1.._

"OK, I have to know who the guy was.", she says after rushing into the room. I pour two cups of coffee and hand her one before sitting down at the table. "Ana, who was the guy?!"

"I told you his name is Christian Grey.", I shrug.

"Yes, you told me that, but who is he?"

"He's a guy that I'm seeing." _Seeing and sleeping with._ She looks over her coffee cup with a grin on her face, and I know what she's thinking.

"Did he fuck you?" I knew she would ask that. Spencer has waited on this day to come, for me to finally tell her that I've traded in my v-card.

"No." That's the truth.

"Really? Your face is all flushed and your hair is a mess. Plus, Christian had the look of a man who just had sex, mind blowing sex. Trust me, I know the look. I've given several guys that look. Actually, there was one the other night who..", she rambles. "Anyway, back to you. Spill."

"We didn't fuck. We made love. It was slow and tender love making.

"Let me get this straight, your first time was not raw, animalistic fucking?" Where's she going with this?

"Yeah, so?"

"It sounds like Christian is a stand up guy. You deserve a guy who's going to treat you special. I'm glad that you have that."

"When I'm with him, I feel like I'm capable of anything. He's helped bring out the side of me that I thought was lost forever. I feel like a whole person again."

"I'm happy for you.", Spencer says before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Now tell me about this guy from the other night. Who was he?"

"We met a bar and hit it off. He said that he didn't want anything serious, and I said the same."

"What was his name?"

"Evan. He was hot, but I haven't heard from him since then. I have his number but haven't called or texted him. Maybe he's waiting on me to make the first move, but I'm not. If he wants me, then he'll contact me."

* * *

**C POV**

"Roger Paulson lived across from the Steele family at the time of the murders. The police asked him if he had seen any suspicious activity, and he told them he saw a small, dark colored car passing by around eleven. When they asked what he was doing outside that late, he told them that a cab had just dropped him off from a bar where he'd been drinking.", Taylor informs me while I look over the new batch of files that Welch sent.

"Did he get a make or plate number?"

"No. He was pretty drunk, and the police weren't sure of his story. There's also another piece of information that he gave the police which they dismissed. "He said that he saw a giant bug."

"What the fuck? A giant bug? I can see why the police didn't listen to him There has to be something in these files that will give us a lead." My Blackberry buzzes from it's place on the top of my desk. "Thank you Taylor." He smiles and walks out of the room as I answer my call, seeing that it's Elliot.

"Elliot, hey.", I answer.

"Hey lil bro. I was calling to see if you want to go out tonight." Even though I haven't heard from Ana, I'm hopeful that I'll see her tonight.

"Thanks for asking Elliot, but I may have plans."

"Really? Like a date? Could it be with a cute brunette?" What in the hell? Mia! Can anyone in this family keep secrets. _You're one to talk, Mr. Dom_

"So how much money did you give Mia for her info?"

"A hundred dollars and the title of best big brother.", he chuckles

"What the fuck! It cost me five hundred to get that title the other day.", I say.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that our sweet sister is playing us both to get money.", I answer.

"Yeah, that sounds like Mia. I think she has a future in either acting or politics. All she told me was there was a girl who you're interested in. I'm happy for you Christian."

"Thanks Lelliot. It's still new, but I really like her."

"Good for you bro. I keep looking for the right one, but I haven't found her yet. I was out the other night and met this girl Sabrina. She was smoking hot and had a great personality. We spent the night together, and it was beyond incredible. I have her number and she has mine, but I haven't heard from her. Why do chicks think the guy has to make the first move? If she wants me, she can contact me."

"You'll find the right one when you're least expecting it."

"Yeah. Well, I have to get back to work. Talk to you later."

After a long day of work, Taylor and I head downstairs to the garage and the SUV. It's been a hell of a day at a work and all I want to do is see Ana. I pull my Blackberry out and call her.

"Hey.", she answers. I can hear sniffling coming from the other end.

"Baby, are you ok? It sounds like you're crying."

"I'm fine. I just finished looking at some photos of my mom and sister."

"I just left work and will be at your place in a few minutes."

"Christian, I'm ok. You don't have to come over just because I'm crying."

"I know. I'm coming over because I want to see you."

As soon as we arrive at her apartment building, I practically leap from the vehicle. I can't wait to see the face of perfection. When she opens the door, I see that she's dressed in gray sweat pants and a Seattle Mariners tee-shirt. Her hair is pulled back in a knot.

"Sorry for how I'm dressed. I've been cleaning and going through boxes of things that I had put away."

"Baby, you look breathtaking." It's the truth. She walks over to the wall on the right side of the room. Hanging up is a collage of photos of what I assume is her family.

"That's my mom.", she points to a woman who has the same smile as her. "And that's Natalie." I smile at the image of Ana's sister making rabbit ears behind Ana. "She was always joking around."

"Is that your dad?", I ask, looking at a photo of the entire family.

"Yeah. Maybe you can meet him someday. I think he'd like you."

"I'd like that."

As I look at the new added photos, I feel a greater urge to find the bastard who caused the upheaval of Ana's life.

"Is something on your mind?", she asks.

"I was just thinking about how I want to fix things for you." Leaning back in her chair, she eyes me in curiosity.

"What do you mean by that? What is it that you want to fix?"

"I want to find the monster who took your mother and sister from you." All of the color disappears from her face. "Ana?"

"Please do me a favor and stay out of it."

"Why? Don't you want to know who did took them away from you?"

"Yes, I do, but I don't want you to play hero." She begins crying as I pull her into my arms. "Whoever killed them is dangerous. I'm just now getting my life back thanks to you. I don't think I could handle it if something happened to you because of me."

"I don't want to be a hero. I want to be the one who wipes away your tears."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**C POV**

"Richard McCalister wants to meet with you next week to go over the final details of the takeover.", my right hand woman Ros Bailey tells me as she sits in the leather armchair in front of my desk. "I told him that him that you'd meet him at the first of the week."

"What if the first of the week isn't a good time for me?", I ask with a slight chuckle. She knows that I'm joking with her. Most of my employees are scared to death of me and run the opposite way when they see me, but that's not the case with Ros. She's a kick ass now, take names later kind of person, and I like it. Her opinions and advice, no matter how brutal, mean a lot to me.

"Well, I'd say you better put your big girl panties on and deal with it.", she laughs. As I look down at the file on my desk, I feel her eyes on me.

"Ros, is there a reason why you're staring at me?", I ask with my eyes still focused on the file.

"I was trying to figure out what's different about you. I know that it's not a new haircut because you're in need of one." The sound of my intercom buzzing breaks into the conversation.

"Mr. Grey.", my assistant Andrea says through the speaker. "Mrs. Lincoln is here to see you." _Fuck! _I look at Ros who rolls her eyes before standing up from her chair. She's seen Elena a few times at GEH and has made no secret that she doesn't like her.

"I'd better get back to work so you can meet with Cruella. And Christian.", she says over her shoulder. "Good luck with the new girl in your life." I shake my head in amusement as I watch Ros leave the room and Elena struts in like she's on a fucking catwalk.

"Hello Christian.", Elena smiles, taking the seat that Ros vacated. "I know what you're thinking, why are you here Elena? I didn't come here to argue with you about the reckless decisions you've made as of late."

"Elena, I have a business to run so tell me why you're here."

"I wanted to tell you that I won't interfere with this little fling that you have with that girl. I can't remember her name."

"That's because I didn't tell you her name. None of it is your concern.", I snap.

"The only thing I wonder is if you've had a hard time adjusting to vanilla because I have a feeling she doesn't do kinky." Even though I've ignored her words lately, I can't help but listen. Ana's coming to my apartment for the first time tonight, and I'm nervous. I've enjoyed making love to her, but knowing she's in the apartment and near the playroom has me on edge. I don't want her to be submissive to me, but the thought of being kinky with her makes me hard as a rock.

"Elena, I think you should go."

"Have I hit a nerve? I knew it. The desire is still there.", she says smugly. "I should be going."

Watching Elena leave, I'm tempted to call Ana so I can hear her sweet voice, but I don't want to interrupt her lunch with her friends Spencer and Caleb. Caleb. I know I shouldn't be jealous, but I can't help it.

* * *

**A POV**

"Christian wants to find out who killed my mom and Natalie.", I tell Spencer and Caleb as we eat lunch at the diner. Both of them asked me to have lunch with them today so I suggested the three of us meet up at the diner. It's been two days since Christian told me that he wants to find my mom and Natalie's killer, and I'm still a bag of mixed of emotions. It's admirable that he wants to go to such lengths for me, but I don't want him risking his life.

"Couldn't that be dangerous?", Spencer asks.

"It is, and that's why I told him to stay out of it. We've kind of come to a stand still with it."

"Well, I think that it's nice that he wants to do that. You need that closure.", Caleb chimes in.

"I just don't want him to get hurt.", I say before taking a bite of my salad.

"I can see where you're coming from, but sometimes you have to take a risk for what you want the most. He's obviously willing to take that risk because he wants you to be happy."

"Wow, Caleb, that was deep.", Spencer jokes.

"Thanks Spencer.", Caleb laughs. "Well, ladies, lunch has been great, but I have to go. I've got a job interview in an hour and need to make myself presentable.", he says while pointing to the tee-shirt and jeans that he's wearing.

"Bye Caleb.", Spencer and I say in unison as he leaves.

"I think he still likes you.", Spencer says while dipping a fry in ketchup. I look at her in confusion. "Oh come on Ana, Caleb used to have the biggest crush on you. From the way he was looking at you during lunch, those feelings are still there." Caleb has feelings for me?

"I think you're wrong, but even if he does, I don't see him as anything more than a friend. I'm seeing Christian. Moving on to you, have you heard from Evan?"

"I actually sucked up my pride and called him, but I got his voicemail.", she shrugs. "I think it's a sign that it's not meant to be. After all, it was only supposed to be a one night thing anyway." As much as she tries to convince me and herself, I can see that Spencer can't stop thinking about Evan.

When Christian picks me up for dinner, I'm excited because he's taking me to his apartment for the first time. The one room that I don't want to see is the playroom. Christian has told me that he doesn't want me as his sub, but deep down I'm worried that I won't be enough for him. Could I compromise with him?

"Here we are.", he smiles as we step out of the elevator and into an all white foyer which has double doors that open into the living room. The white theme continues as I look at the paintings that cover the walls.

"I bet your favorite color is white.", I say.

"Maybe you could give me some decorating advice. I remember you said you had thought about being an interior decorator. I think you have a talent." He pulls me into his arms and press his lips into mine. The kiss is full of heat.

"Show me the rest of the apartment." He nods and begins giving me a tour of the massive penthouse. To say that I'm impressed is an understatement.

"How was lunch today with your friends?", he asks as we walk upstairs to the second floor.

"It was good. We should all go out some night. You could ask your brother and sister to join us. Who knows, Spencer and your brother could hit it off."

"Crazier things have happened. So, Caleb was there today?"

"Yeah. I told you that he was going to be there. Are you jealous?"

"No, but do you think there's a chance that he likes you as more than a friend?"

"I don't know. Spencer made the comment that he's always liked me, but I don't think it's true." His eyes darken as I hear him curse underneath his breath. "Christian, I'm not interested in Caleb. You're the only one that I want."

"Ana, I don't share what's mine."

"What are you going to do? Have Property of Christian Grey tattooed on my vagina?", I joke.

"Careful or I might have to spank you." _What the hell? _He looks mortified at his words. "Fuck, Ana, that just slipped out." I look towards the end of the hallway where there's a closed-door. When we stepped on to the top stair a few minutes ago, I noticed his body tensed up as he looked towards that closed-door.

"What's that room?", I ask even though I have an idea what the room is.

"The playroom.", he says with his head down.

"Do you want to take me in there and spank me?"

"I'm going to be honest and tell you that I've thought about being in there with you." _Oh my god_

"You lied to me. You said that you didn't need a sub. I thought I was enough, but I was wrong.", I say while fighting tears.

"Ana, that room was a part of my life for so long so I'm still adjusting. It's like I'm a smoker who's trying to kick the habit. Just because I want to take you in there, it doesn't mean that I want control over you."

"I can't do this right now. I need to go." I start walking away from him, but he grabs my hand. "Please Christian, just let me go. I need time to process everything."

"I don't want you to go. Stay."

"I can't." I walk down the stairs, feeling like the Old Ana again.

"At least let Taylor take you home."

* * *

**C POV**

I've made a fucking mess out of everything. I had actually started to think that I was deserving of happiness, but I'm destined for misery instead. Why did I have to open my mouth and tell Ana that I may have to spank her? I don't blame her for wanting to leave. I begged her to stay, but she said no. She finally agreed to have Taylor drive her home. Sitting in my study with a glass of scotch in my hand, I pick up my Blackberry to call her. I get her voicemail.

"Hey it's Ana, sorry I missed your call. Just leave a message after the beep." _Beep_

"It's me. I've been thinking about everything that happened tonight. I'm sorry Ana. I miss you. Call me."

Fuck! I'm groveling because of a woman. The old Christian Grey would say screw it and find someone to screw. A knock at my door interrupts my pity party.

"Sir, you have a um...guest.", Taylor says from the open door. "I wasn't sure if you were in any shape to speak with anyone." He looks at the empty glass on the desk. "But she was insistent."

I stagger out of my chair and walk into the living room where I see just what I need to feel better. My cock is about to go hulk out of my pants at the sight of her. Yes, this is just what I need after the night I've had.

"Let's take this to another room, shall we?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

"Let's take this to another room, shall we?", Christian cautiously asks. With a slight nod, I step closer to him and take the hand that he's extended. He leads me into the kitchen and motions for me to take a seat at the breakfast bar. Instead of sitting down next to me, he walks to the fridge. "I have a feeling you haven't had dinner yet. Am I right?"

"No, I wasn't very hungry.", I answer while watching him pull food from the fridge. He sets a container of turkey, some tomatoes, and some mayo on the bar before grabbing a loaf of bread from the counter next to the stove. When he turns around to face me, I see the hurt and pain in his eyes.

"Since we had planned to go out for dinner, my housekeeper Ms. Jones didn't have anything prepared for us. I hope sandwiches are ok." He makes both of us a sandwich and places them on small white plates. Finally, he takes a seat next to me. It's now time for me to do what I came back to do.

"Christian, I'm sorry.", I say as I turn my body towards him. He opens his mouth to speak, but I hold my hand up. "Please let me finish. You've been nothing but gentle and understanding with me. I know that you've enjoyed the simple love-making because I can see it in your eyes, but I realize that it's been an adjustment. It was wrong of me to expect you to change completely."

"Baby, I'm willing to change for you. I'd do anything to have you in my life.", he says while taking my hand.

"After I got home, I looked at some photos of my parents. They were so happy together. I used to dream about finding someone who made me that happy. Just when I thought my life was going nowhere, you came along. When you said that you had thought about us going into your playroom, my brain started going haywire. I started fearing that I'm not enough for you."

"You are enough. Don't ever doubt that."

"I know that now because you were willing to change everything for me. Christian, one of the reasons my parents were so happy was that they compromised. I think that's what we need to do." Placing his sandwich down on the plate, he cocks his head to the side while trying to figure out what I'm saying.

"What do you mean by compromise? Ana, I don't want you to do something that you don't want. I just want you."

"And I want you, but maybe some kinkiness wouldn't hurt." I brush the back of my hand down the side of his face, feeling that face that I find myself falling for more and more every day. "I don't want to go into the playroom, but you can be kinky outside of there, right?"

"Yes, but why would you want that?"

"I started thinking about how you said that you wanted to spank me. I was shocked, but I was also a little turned on. Maybe we can do some kinky stuff."

"You were turned on by the thought of me spanking you?", he asks in complete shock as I nod.

"Just talking about it now is kind of making me wet."

"Ana, there's no kind of wet. Either you are or you aren't."

"Ok, I'm dripping wet." He places his right hand on my knee and slowly begins moving it underneath the leg of my denim shorts. I feel him cupping my sex over my black lace panties.

"You are wet."

"I never saw your bedroom.", I say while standing up and reaching for his hand.

* * *

**C POV**

"Here we are.", I tell Ana as we walk into my bedroom. When I saw Ana standing in the living room earlier, I had no idea that she was here to tell me that she wants us to add some kinkiness to our relationship. I didn't want her to feel pressured into doing something that she doesn't want, but she assured me that she wants it. Seeing her in a black tee and denim shorts has has me so damn hard.

"This is a nice room.", she smiles while looking over the white bedroom.

"Thanks. You're the first girl I've ever had in here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I never brought my subs in here, and they never slept in my bed." She sits down on the bed, pulling me down to the spot next to her.

"Sometimes it scares me how hard I'm falling for you.", she whispers while staring at her knotted fingers.

"That's how I feel. For the first time in my life, I'm terrified, but I'm ok with that. I actually want to ask you a question."

"Ok, what is it?" Ana has opened my eyes to a life that I was once blind to. I'm a better man because of her, and I want to make things official.

"Will you be my girlfriend.", I ask like a shy teenage boy. The small smile on her face widens, and I see a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yes.", she grins. Her lips move on to mine as my hands move down her back. The kiss deepens, but she pulls away and stands up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all.", she says. Her hand goes to the zipper of her shorts. "Spank me."

"Ana, are you sure?"

"Very." She unzips the shorts and steps out of them, showing off the black lace panties underneath. _Fuck! _I pull her to me and begin kissing her lower stomach. I slide a finger inside the panties and feel the moisture pouring from her body. I move my finger from her panties and slip them off her gorgeous body.

"I'm only going to spank you five times. Come here and lay across my lap." Following my words, she lays across my lap while I caress her soft and sweet ass. "Every inch of you is a masterpiece. I'm going to ask you one last time if you really want to do this."

"Yes, I do.", she giggles.

"Let me know if you want to stop.", I say as I raise my hand and give her a gentle smack on the ass.

* * *

**A POV**

_Smack _Holy hell, Christian just spanked me, and I'm drenched. I was skeptical of the spanking thing at first, but I like it.

"Please Christian, do it again.", I beg. _Smack_

"Do you like that baby?", he asks while rubbing my ass.

"Yes, I want another but harder this time." _Smack_ His erection is pushing through his jeans, adding to my arousal. _Smack _

"This is the last one baby." _Smack _He slowly raises me up from his lap and stands up in front of me. I pull my tee-shirt and bra off while keeping my eyes on him the entire time. "Beautiful.", he smiles before placing kisses on my breast.

"Christian.", I breathe. He takes my left nipple in his mouth and begins sucking on it. When he stops, he looks at me with lust. He eases me towards the edge of the bed. Under his spell, I lay down with my legs still hanging off of the bottom. Still standing, he leans over me while inserting two fingers inside my sex. This man has magic fingers!

"You're dripping." My hips rise as he moves his fingers in me. Just when I don't think he can go any deeper, he does. I'm nearing my orgasm. "Come baby, come." I come in waves around his fingers. Damn, that was off the charts. I think my orgasm had an orgasm. Once my breathing is under control, I prop myself up and see that he's in need of his own release.

"That was incredible. Now, I think it's your turn." As he looks at me in confusion, I raise up on my knees and unzip his jeans. I begin moving my hand over his throbbing cock.

"Ana, what are you doing?", he asks.

"I've had this in me.", I say. "Now I want to taste it."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to." I move closer to him and tug on his boxers. He looks at me for a second before pushing the boxers down and grabbing my hand. Next, he places both of our hands on his cock and begins to move them up and down. I feel the veins pulsating underneath my grip. His hand leaves mine as I continue to move my hand. I release him and move my mouth closer to him. Testing the waters, I lick his tip. I'm overcome with the desire of having him in my mouth. I begin licking the sides while hearing him moan.

"Fuck Ana." Taking my hand, I push him into my mouth and begin sucking on his cock. I move him in and then out, licking the tip every round. "Baby.", he says through clenched teeth. Soon, I'm taking him as deep as I can go and sucking harder and harder." "I'm going to come, and I don't want to in your mouth." I ignore his words and keep sucking. His hips flex and rise. Warm, salty liquid flows down my throat.

"Refreshing.", I smirk.

* * *

**C POV**

"I don't know what's wrong with me Christian. That night was supposed to be a one night stand, but I can't shake her. Maybe it's because the sex was so incredible.", Elliot says while we're having lunch at Cafe Campagne.

"Elliot, if she left that much of an impression, call her. What's the harm in that right?"

"I did call her, but I got her voicemail. It was one of those automated ones. I hate those fucking things."

"Enough about me and my sexy as hell ex gymnast sex kitten. How's things with Ana?"

"Things are...ok...", I mumble before breaking out into a big ass grin. "No, things are fucking great." I think back to the huge steps Ana and I took last night. We had a conversation that brought us closer together. Both of us are scared, but we're in this together. I was apprehensive when she asked me to spank her, but she enjoyed it. She took me by surprise when she took me in her mouth. Watching her suck on me almost made me combust in flames. The night was topped by making love to her in my bed. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of my Blackberry. I smile at the photo of Ana that I took while she was sitting at the breakfast bar this morning.

"Hey baby.", I answer.

"Hey. I'm on my way to lunch with Spencer and thought I'd call you to say hi."

"Where are the two of you going?"

"Spencer wanted to try Cafe Campagne." I begin laughing at the fact that we're having lunch at the same place.

"Is something amusing?", she asks with a giggle.

"I'm at lunch with Elliot, and we're at Cafe Campagne."

"Great minds think alike. We're pulling into the parking lot now. I'll see you inside." After she hangs up, I look over at Elliot who's busy typing a text on his phone.

"I just texted Sabrina to see if she wants to meet up later.", he says. A couple of seconds later, I see Ana step inside. She looks breathtaking in a soft pink sundress. As she walks to our table, I see Spencer trailing behind her with her eyes on her phone. Ana leans over to kiss me while Spencer stops in her tracks.

"Evan?", Spencer asks.

"Sabrina?", Elliot counters.

"Oh.", Ana and I say in unison.

**Photos and music from the story can be found on the pinterest page. Search sherrybabie/Need You Now  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**C POV**

Silence fills the restaurant as Ana and I move our eyes back and forth between Elliot and Spencer, or should I say Evan and Sabrina. I have a feeling that lunch is about to get interesting.

"Well, I can see that this is awkward so why don't I ease the tension? Elliot, this is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is my brother Elliot." Ana and Elliot say hello to each other and then the silence returns. I swear it's so quite I can hear fucking crickets. Ana takes the seat next to me while Spencer hesitantly sits down in the only empty seat which is next to Elliot. Everyone begins looking over their menus, but I see Elliot and Spencer trading glares with each other. Ana looks at me and shakes her head before placing her menu down.

"Lovely weather we're having, isn't it?", Ana asks in an attempt to break the silence.

"Yes, it is.", I add.

"Ok, Spencer, I'm going to take a wild guess that Elliot is the guy who you had a one night stand with, and that you told him that your name is Sabrina."

"And Elliot, I take it that you told Spencer that your name is Evan. Are we right?", I ask. Both of them nod their heads. "Why?"

"I gave her a fake name because it was going to be a one night thing so I didn't see the point in giving her my real name"

"Same here.", Spencer says. "I guess we both had the same thing in mind. I never thought I'd see him again." Elliot told me earlier that he couldn't stop thinking about her, but now both of them are downplaying what happened with them. I can see that they're holding back how they really feel. "Well, now that we've established that Elliot and I shared _one_ night together, why don't we move on?"

"Good idea.", Elliot murmurs.

"I have an idea. Why don't all of us go to dinner one night?", Ana suggests as she places her hand on my knee, but it doesn't stay there long. She slowly starts moving it up towards to my crotch.

"Yeah..that..would..be ..nice..", I stammer, feeling her stroke the bulge in my pants. She stops when the waitress begins walking towards the table with our food.

"This food is delicious. It's almost the best thing I've ever had in my mouth.", she smirks. I almost choke on my water at her comment. "It's only second to some pasta that I made a few weeks ago." _Sure baby _

"Ana, I have to tell you that I've never seen my brother as happy as he is now. His face lights up when he talks about you.", Elliot says.

"He talks about me? I hope that it's good."

"Nothing but good things. He has it bad for you." My face begins to feel warm. Am I fucking blushing?

"Your brother makes me very happy as well." Her hand returns to my crotch, and I feel like I'm going to come instantly. "Things have been _hard_, but he's been great."

"At least you didn't give Ana a fake name when you first met her.", Spencer says in a sarcastic tone while looking straight at Elliot. _Oh boy_

"Are we still on this topic? As I recall you did the same thing to me so don't act like you're all innocent Miss I can do that while standing on my head." What the fuck! "Christian, thanks for lunch bro, but I forgot that I have a meeting. Call me later. Ana, it was nice to finally meet you. I hope to see you again soon. Spencer, Sabrina, or whoever you are today, laters."

"I don't think that was awkward at all.", Ana sighs.

* * *

**A POV**

Finding out that Spencer's Evan is actually Christian's brother Elliot was a shock. What's even more shocking is the fact that both of them used fake names because it was just going to be a one night stand. As much as she may deny it, Spencer likes him. Needing to get over the disastrous lunch, I decide to go for a run around the block. I change into a pair of gray tank and black knit pants before grabbing my Ipod. Just as I'm about to head out of my apartment, my phone buzzes with a text from Christian.

***I'm sitting here in a meeting, and I'm bored out of my mind. What are you up to?* **

***About to go for a run.* **

***I could give you a workout later ;)* **I feel my panties become moist at his text.

***Promise?***

***Yes. See you later baby* **

When I step out of my building, I turn my Ipod on shuffle and begin running at a slow pace down the block. Other than a couple pushing a baby stroller, I don't meet anyone, but I have the eerie feeling that I'm being followed. Looking behind me, I don't see anyone. The feeling remains as I turn around and head back to my apartment. Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but I can't shake the uneasiness that's running throughout my body.

"Spencer, are you busy?", I ask after calling her. I need someone to talk to about what happened, and I don't want to bother Christian at work.

"No. What's wrong Ana? Your voice is shaky."

"Can you come over?"

"Sure. I'll be there in just a few minutes." _Keep calm Ana_

While I'm waiting on Spencer, I pull the curtains back in my living room window and look to see if I can see anything or anyone suspicious. Nothing. About ten minutes later, I hear a knock at the door and see that it's Spencer.

"Hi. Thanks for coming.", I say as she walks into the apartment.

"It's no problem. Ana, what's going on?"

"I went for a run earlier and got the feeling like I was being followed. I didn't see anyone, but I can't stop thinking that someone was watching me."

"Who would follow you?", she ask while sitting down on the sofa.

"I don't know. All I know is that I've only had this feeling one other time in my life, and that was the night that I found my mom and Natalie. From the moment I stepped into the house, I had a feeling that something was off. This is probably nothing, but what if it's connected to what happened with them? What if it's whoever killed them?"

"Have you told Christian about this?"

"No. He's at work, and I didn't want to bother him with something that may be nothing."

"Ana, he needs to know, even if it turns out to be nothing. That boy cares about you so don't shut him out."

"You're right."

* * *

**C POV**

Finally the day is over, and I'm going to see my girlfriend. I texted her earlier while I was in a meeting with Ros and a few people from IT. Ros kept her eagle eyes on me the entire time that I was texting and even threatened to confiscate my Blackberry.

"Hey.", Ana says when she opens her apartment door. Her face is pale while her voice is weak.

"Hey." She doesn't say anything else as she walks towards her bedroom. Wanting to know what's going on, I follow her. "Ana, what's wrong?", I ask as she sits down on the bed.

"I'm not sure, but I think someone may have followed me earlier." I sit down next her and take her shaking hand in mine. "I want to believe that it was just my imagination, but my gut keeps telling me that it was real. Someone was watching me."

"When did this happen?"

"It was when I went for my run." It pains me to see tears falling down her beautiful face. "Everything was finally coming together, but it seems like it was just an illusion."

"Baby, I'm going to find out who it was. I swear to you."

"It could be whoever killed my mom and sister. What if they want to finish the job? The reason why I didn't want you to start looking into what happened is because I don't want something to happen to you."

"Nothing is going to happen to me. Ana, I'm not about to let someone terrorize you and make you live your life the way you were before. You deserve to be happy, and I'm going to make sure that damn well happens." I pull her into my arms and feel her body relax into mine. "How about I go next door to the bakery and get us something sweet?" She looks up and gives me a slight smile.

"They have a red velvet cupcake that's really good.", she sniffles.

"Red velvet cupcake it is." I touch her soft lips with mine briefly before standing up. "Lock the door behind me, ok?" She nods and follows me into the living room. "I'll be right back."

Stepping into the hallway outside her apartment, I listen to make sure Ana locks the door. The sound of the chain and the deadbolt assure me so I make my way to the bakery that's next to her apartment building.

"Can I get two of the red velvet cupcakes?", I ask the guy at the counter. It only takes him a few minutes to grab the cupcakes and place them in a bag. I reach for my Blackberry and call Welch.

"Welch, it's me. I want you to step up all efforts to find out who killed Carla and Natalie Steele. Don't work on anything else but that. Understood? Great." As I start walking back to Ana's building, I see a black Lexus that's parked across the street. While there's many cars like that in Seattle, I know one particular person who drives the same type and color of vehicle.

Elena

**Pictures and companion music from the chapter are on the pinterest board. Search sherrybabie/Need You Now**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly !**

**C POV **

I've been as patient as I can with Elena and her opposition to my relationship with Ana, but she has crossed the fucking line. With the bag from the bakery tucked tightly in my hand, I storm over to the black Lexus. The tinted windows prevent me from seeing her, but I know Elena's in there.

"Elena!", I yell while pounding on the window. "Stop being a fucking coward." A few seconds later, the window rolls down, and I see her.

"Christian.", she says with a fake smile. "I was just on my way to pick up some pastries from that bakery." Her eyes land on the bag in my hand. "I see that you wanted something sweet as well. Did you buy just for yourself or..."

"You're full of shit. " She looks offended by my harshness but I don't care. "That's Ana's apartment, but you already knew that because you've been following her."

"Ana? Oh, is that the name of the girl that you've been associating with? I don't know why you're accusing me of following Ana, but I assure you that's not the case at all. As I said, I'm here for some pastries."

"I'm not about to believe that you chose out of all the bakeries in Seattle you chose this one. Tell me the truth now." Her smile disappears and her eyes look away from me.

"All right, I lied, but I haven't been here all day. I went to GEH to see you about the salon, but I saw you leaving when I arrived. Instead of turning around, I decided to follow you in case you were heading to Escala. The moment I saw you turn in this direction I knew you were going to see your little friend."

"So I'm supposed to believe that you've only been here since I arrived?", I ask.

"Yes because it's the truth." Elena has always been hard to read so I'm not sure if she's telling the truth, but regardless, she's still sticking her nose in my life.

"If you realized who I was visiting, why didn't you just fucking leave? Is it really that hard of a concept for you to stay out of my business? You may not like that I'm seeing Ana, but I really don't care."

"Maybe I was just curious about her and how she lives. Just looking at her tells me that she's not good enough for you. You should take my advice and end things with her before it gets too serious."

"Leave Elena. Now." She shakes her head and turns the key in the ignition.

"You'll wake up to reality soon enough, and I'll be waiting for you.", she says before driving away.

Still unsure if Elena was the one who was following Ana, I make my way back to the apartment. Unfortunately, my good mood from earlier has been decimated by the events from outside.

"Ana, it's me.", I say, knocking on the door. I hear the sound of footsteps against hardwood floor of the apartment and a few seconds later, I see her. The tears from earlier are gone, but her face is still pale.

"You were gone longer than I thought. Was there a line at the bakery?", she asks as she leads me into the kitchen.

"No, I was on my way back when I saw someone I know." Placing the bakery bag down, I hand her the red velvet cupcake that brings a smile to her face. "How is it?"

"Really good.", she giggles while dipping her finger into the cream cheese icing. With a devilish grin, she seductively licks the icing from her finger. "Tasty."

"It is good.", I say as I take a bite of my cupcake. I know that I need to tell her about Elena being parked outside the apartment. "Ana, there's something that I need to tell you."

"All right. What is it?"

"The person who I saw while on my way back was Elena Lincoln, the woman who introduced me to BDSM." The cupcake falls from her and on to the table as she sits in silence. "Ana?"

"Why was that pedophile outside my apartment? Wait a minute, do you think she's the one who was following me?"

"I don't know. She admitted to following me from my office, but she denied following you earlier. Baby, I'm sorry about all of this." Her face is blank as she walks over to the counter.

"I've never met the woman so why would she feel the need to meddle in my life? Does she still have feelings for you?"

"No, Elena Lincoln doesn't have feelings. Our sexual relationship has been over for a long time, but we remained friends and business partners in a salon. Since she's against my relationship with you, the friendship with her is over."

* * *

**A POV**

"Why would she be against your relationship with me?", I ask.

"The simple answer, she's a cold heartless bitch. She can't deal with the fact that I'm with someone who I actually care about and who makes me happy. Before you came along, I wasn't living, but merely existing. I didn't know me until I knew you." Both of us have been through hell, but we're making our way out of it. We're healing each other.

"You woke me up." I move over to him and press my lips against him. "I need to know if Elena is the one who was following me."

"What time was your run?", he asks.

"About two.", I answer.

"I'm going to call the salon and see if she was there at that time. Of course, they could always lie and say she was, but it so happens that I had security cameras installed in the salon last year." This man thinks of everything.

"Let's talk about something positive."

"All right. Why don't we talk about how I want to take you into your bedroom right now and make you scream my name so loud the neighbors will complain." _Folks, we have moist panties!_

"Maybe later.", I giggle. "I've been thinking about my future, and I think I may enroll in some classes. The Art Institute of Seattle has a great interior design program. It's just a thought."

"It's a wonderful thought. Ana, I think you'd do great in interior design. You should go for it.", he grins. "Let me help you." Help me?

"What do you mean?"

"I want to help with the fees." I sit down at the table and motion for him to take the seat across from me. Christian means well, but I don't need him to help pay for my schooling.

"I appreciate your offer, but there's something that you need to know." I can see the worry in his eyes that what I'm about to tell him is going to be bad. "My mom came from a wealthy family. Her parents died when she was twenty, leaving her well off. Still, she was determined to make it on her own. All of the money stayed in the bank and was never touched. When she died, I inherited part of that money."

"You're saying that you don't need the money for school because you already have it?"

"Without going into detail, I'll just say that I have the money for college and then some. As you know I dropped out of school because of what happened to my mom and Natalie. It was never about money. I took the waitressing job because I wanted something that would allow me to interact with people but only on a limited basis. I've enjoyed working at the diner and don't plan to quit. I can go to classes and work at the same time."

"I think your mom would be proud of you.", he says as he stands from his chair and walks over to me, wrapping me in his arms.

After a night of talking and love-making, I wake up the next morning feeling more relaxed. Christian's going to find out if Elena was telling the truth about not following me. Part of me hopes she was lying because I'm not sure I want to accept that someone more sinister could be lurking.

"You look nice this morning.", Christian smiles as I walk into the living room. I'm dressed in a black tee and pink capri pants. He puts the newspaper that he was reading down and stalks towards me with desire in his gray eyes.

"I have to be at work in thirty minutes.", I whisper. His lips begin moving across mine.

"Before you go, I have someone I want you to meet." Who could he want me to meet? He takes out his Blackberry and types out a text before turning back to me. "Your security."

"I'm sorry, did you say security? Why do I need security?"

"Someone was following you. Even if it were Elena, I'd feel better knowing that you have protection." Before I can say anything, there's a knock at the door. "That's your security." When he opens the door, I see a tall, burly blonde haired man standing next to Taylor. "Ana, this is Sawyer, your security."

"Ma'am.", Sawyer says.

"Hello Sawyer." While I may not completely agree with having security, I'm not going to argue. It shows Christian's concern for my safety.

* * *

**C POV**

As soon as I left Ana's apartment this morning, I told Welch to get the security footage for Esclava, the salon that I co-own with Elena. It may have been easier to ask her employees if she was there, but they could very well lie for her. So, I decided to save myself some time and get the tapes.

"Taylor, I want the names of everyone who lived on the street the Steele family resided on. Even if they lived on the opposite end, they may have seen something that night. I don't want any stone left unturned.", I say as we're on our way to the diner. I told Ana that I'd let her know what I found out about Elena.

When I arrive at the diner, I see Spencer talking to Ana at one of the side tables. Both women turn their heads and smile. Sawyer is sitting at a table across from them and is doing a good job at blending in with the customers.

"Hey.", Ana smiles. "I was on break and Spencer came by on her way to work."

"Hi Christian.", Spencer says.

"Hello Spencer. How are you?"

"I'm perfect. I was just telling Ana that I'm sorry about the way lunch turned out yesterday. Elliot and I shouldn't have acted like children at the table."

"It's ok. I know that I may get in trouble for telling you this, but Elliot likes you. He may be too proud to admit it but it's true."

"The Elliot thing is complicated." I wait to see if she says anything else, but she doesn't. "I've got to go. Ana, I'll call you. Christian, it was nice seeing you." She waves at us and then leaves.

"How is Sawyer doing?", I ask.

"He's done well. Some guys give their girlfriends flowers, but you gave me a security guard.", Ana giggles. "It means a lot to me."

"I did it because you mean a lot to me." My face drops as I prepare to tell her what the security footage found. "Ana, I looked over the footage. According to the time stamp, Elena didn't leave the salon until four yesterday." She closes her eyes as if she's making a wish.

"You're saying...", her voice trail.

"It wasn't Elena following you."

**Photos and companion music for the chapter are on the pinterest page. Search sherrybabie/Need You Now**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

"It wasn't Elena following you", Christian says, sending me into a whirlwind of emotions. Feeling weak in the knees, I take a seat at a nearby table and try to calm myself down. If it wasn't Elena, then who was it? My gut tells me that it's whoever killed my mom and Natalie. For two years I stopped living because I felt like I wasn't deserving, but now someone is threatening the new life that I've created. "I've got my guys working on it, and they're going to find whoever it is."

"What if I was their target in the first place, but my mom and Natalie were there instead? What if they died because of me?", I ask. Christian takes the seat next to me and take my hand in his. Luckily the diner is now empty so no one can see the melt down that I feel is on the horizon.

"We don't know that. How much longer have you got on your shift?" I glance at the clock above the counter and see that it's already two and my shift is over in an hour.

"An hour, thankfully."

"Taylor and I will wait on you to finish your shift, and then we'll take you to your place so you can pack some things. You're going to stay at my apartment." Ordinarily I would scoff at such a statement, but I know that he's looking out for my best interest. He places a small kiss on my forehead before joining Sawyer at the his table.

After my shift is over, we drive in the newly arrived rain to my apartment. Christian opens my door and leads me by hand to my apartment. One of the first things that I do when I walk inside the apartment is look outside the window to see if I can spot anything out of the ordinary. Taylor are Sawyer are both keeping guard, but I still feel uneasy.

"My suitcase is in the closet.", I tell Christian as we walk into my bedroom. I begin grabbing things from my drawers, not even paying attention to what I get.

"These are nice." He holds up pair of red lace panties. I nod my head and go back to the packing, but he walks behind me and turns me around to face him. "Hey, it's going to be ok. I promise that no one is going to hurt you.", he says while holding my face in between his hands. Our eyes lock, and I'm overwhelmed by a calmness. Soon, our lips are tangled in passion and he's backing me up to the bed.

"I want you." He pulls the hem of my tank up and then over my head while I begin working on the zipper of his slacks. Maybe it's because of the anxiety over what's going on but we're ravenous with each other. He slides a hand inside my jeans and lets out a moan at the feeling of the wetness. The jeans soon join my shirt on the floor.

"I know. I can feel it." He lays me down on the bed and then himself. Just as I'm about to pull his pants off the rest of the way, the sound of his phone breaks the moment. "Ignore it." The annoying sound continues even though we try to ignore it.

"Answer it", I say softly against his lips. Following one more kiss, he reaches in his pocket for the phone. Since the passion train has come to a stop, I get off the bed and start getting dressed.

"Hello.", he answers. "Yeah, let me know what they say." He ends the call and gets off the bed. "I'm sorry about that, but that was Welch, the guy who's looking into your mom and sister's deaths. He's about to leave the office and go door to door down your old street. Just because they live on the opposite end doesn't mean they may not have seen or heard something."

"Are you going back to the office after you take me to your place?"

"No, I'm staying with you the rest of the day."

"Christian, I know that you want to help, but I don't want you to put your life on hold just because mine is in limbo. Go back to work." He brings his arms around my body, making me feel like I'm safe even for just a second.

"I'm my own boss so I can come and go as I please. Plus, I can work from my study in the apartment."

* * *

**C POV**

I can't wait to find the mother fucker who's responsible for tormenting Ana. She went through hell and was finally on her way out of the darkness, but someone has other plans.

"Make yourself at home.", I smile at her as we walk into my living room. Taylor has taken her suitcase to the bedroom for her.

"Home, hmmm. A home is supposed to be your safe haven but mine isn't.", she says before sitting down on the sofa. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"There's no need to thank me. I've wanted many things in life, but I've never wanted anything more than you and your safety." I sit down next to her and get ready to ask the questions that could help in finding the killer. "Ana, you said that your mom had money. Is it possible that someone could have killed her over it?"

"No one knew about the money except for my parents, my sister, and me. I didn't find out about it until I turned eighteen, and that was because I was worried about college. My mom sat me down one afternoon and told me about her inheritance. My parents lived a simple life and didn't make anyone suspicious of them."

"Do you think one of your parents or your sister could have told someone about the money?"

"No, I honestly don't think so. My parents were insistent that we keep it a secret, and Natalie was very good at keeping secrets." She looks ahead, but her eyes look as though they're looking into a piece of her past. "I broke my mom's lamp one time, and I was scared to tell her about it. Natalie promised not to tell and she didn't. I got into my piggy bank and went to the store for one just like it. My mom didn't notice for a long time. Then, one day she started looking at the lamp. I was nervous that she had found out. When I asked her if something was wrong, she said that she swore the lamp had a crack in the side where it had fallen and she had glued it back."

"So the lamp had already been broken?"

"Yeah. I came out and told her about what happened and how Natalie has kept my secret. Her words, "You have an amazing sister.", she says. "I did have an amazing sister. I had a sister that would be there for me at the drop of a hat and who always had my back. Natalie was one of a kind."

"There's another question that I need to ask." I know that she's not going to like this question, but it needs to be asked. "Do you think either of your parents could have been seeing someone else? Maybe there was a jilted lover or maybe..."

Maybe what? Maybe my dad had something to do with it? That's what you're getting at, right? Neither of my parents would cheat.", she snaps. "They loved each other very much and for you to suggest otherwise is infuriating."

"Ana, I was just asking if it was a possibility. I want to find out who's behind all of this, and the only way to do it is to look at every angle."

"Well, that's an angle that you don't have to worry about. A complete stranger could look at them and see that bond and the strength of their love. A part of my dad died when my mom was killed."

"I'm sorry that I upset you. I didn't mean any harm." With tears cascading down her face, she takes a deep breath. "Hey, talk to me."

"I don't think I'm strong enough to handle all of this. Everything from two years ago almost broke me, but this may the final undoing."

"No, it won't be. You may crack a little bit, but you're not going to break because I'm going to be right beside you." For the second time today we're interrupted by my phone and once again I see that it's Welch. "Excuse me baby."

"It's ok."

"Welch, what have you got?" I listen to him telling me about his visits to the houses on the street. Most of them turned up nothing, but one of them could be the key we're been searching for."

"What is it?", she asks after I hang up with Welch.

"Welch talked to Diane Mason, a woman who lives at the other end of the street. Do you know her?"

"Natalie and I went to her house a few times for trick or treating, but that was it. Does she know something?"

"I don't know if it's because she lives on the opposite end of your old house, but the police didn't talk to her. When Welch went to her door, she told him that she saw something but is afraid that she may get hurt. It took almost an hour to convince her that she was doing the right thing and that no one would hurt her. I'm getting someone to keep an eye on her."

"What did she see?"

"About eleven thirty, she was on her way back home from a movie when she passed your house and saw two women in an intense conversation. Her air conditioning wasn't working in the car so she had her window rolled down. She had seen your mom a few times so she recognized her as one of the women, but she didn't know the other, a dark-haired woman. One of the things that struck her was how the other woman kept moving her hands around as if she was threatening your mom. Even though the windows were down, she didn't hear a lot. One thing she did hear was your mom say, "He needs to stop or else."

"She could just be saying that.", she scoffs.

"That's true, but Welch is pretty good at reading lies, and he said that he was certain she was telling the truth. She seemed relieved to finally tell without worrying about what would happen to her."

"We need to find out who the other woman is."

"I've got Welch working on it.", I say as I kiss her softly.

"Maybe there's light at the end of the tunnel."

**Photos and companion music for the chapter are on the pinterest : sherrybabie/Need You Now**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: There is a little bit of a break from the drama in this chapter, but it will return in the next. Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**C POV**

Finding out that a mystery woman was seen at Ana's house the night of the murders has brought up even more questions. Who is the woman and what, if any, connection does she have to what happened. Ana seems to be dealing well with this new revelation, but she's still tense over the fact that someone is following her. For a man who used to prefer being alone, I'm enjoying having her here. She's only been here two days, but I feel like this is where she belongs.

"I'm nervous about meeting your parents.", Ana sighs as she slips into a knee length black cocktail dress. I finish buttoning my blue dress shirt and find myself lost in her beauty. My mom called this morning and asked if we would like to join her and my dad for dinner. When I asked Ana, I could sense that she was anxious, but I assured her that my parents would like her. "Could you zip me up?"

"With pleasure." I step behind her and gently move her hair so I can reach the zipper. My hand brushes the bare skin on her back, causing a slight moan from her. As I slowly move the zipper up, I place tender kisses along the side of her neck. "Your skin is so soft."

"If you keep this up, we'll be late which is not what I want for my first meeting with your parents."

"All right.", I say.

As Taylor drives us to my parent's house, I look at Ana who turns to me, giving me a smile that causes something that has never happened before. I have butterflies fluttering in my stomach. What's happening to me? The possible answer, I'm falling in love. The heart that used to be non-existant has been thawed by the beautiful woman next to me, and I'm starting to think my heart is filled with love for her.

"Is this it?", she asks as Taylor turns into the driveway that's lined with roses. I nod and reach for her hand, bringing it to my lips. "It's beautiful." After Taylor stops the vehicle, I get out and open the door for Ana. With my arm around her, I feel the anxiety in her body.

"Relax baby, they're going to love you." There's that word again. Love.

The front door opens and my mom stands before us with a huge smile on her face. She looks like one of those mothers who fuss over seeing their kid with their prom date for the first time. In hindsight, tonight is the first time my parents have met a girl that I'm seeing. There was no way in hell I was going to introduce my parents to one of my former subs. _"Mom, Dad, this is the girl who I've been flogging and fucking. Could you please pass the potatoes?"_

"Christian, there you are.", my mom says while hugging me. Her eyes move to Ana who looks like a frightened animal standing beside me. "You must be Ana."

**A POV**

"Hello Mrs. Grey.", I reply.

"Call me Grace. Come in you two." When we walk inside, I see a man who I assume is Christian's father coming down the stairs. "Carrick, Christian and Ana are here." Carrick embraces Christian.

"Christian, it's good to see you son. Ana, it's a pleasure to meet you. We've heard many wonderful things. Before you say Mr. Grey, please call me Carrick."

"Ok, it's nice to meet you Carrick."

"Dinner will be ready shortly. We're having roast.", Grace smiles.

"Mom makes a delicious roast.", Christian says as we walk into the living room. Christian takes my hand and guides me to the sofa. Carrick and Grace each sit down in an armchair.

"Cooking is something that I've always loved to do."

"Ana likes cooking as well.", Christian adds. Grace's eyes light up at his words.

"We'll have to share recipes sometime." I can't explain why, but I start to feel more comfortable and relaxed.

"Is Mia joining us tonight?"

"She wanted to be here, but one of her friends is having an engagement party that she couldn't miss. Ana, she was looking forward to meeting you." Christian's told me about Mia and how she has been encouraging of our relationship. We talk for a few more minutes until Grace says that dinner is probably ready.

"I'll give you a hand.", I say.

"That would be nice" Grace leads us to the large contemporary kitchen that is a chef's dream. "Mia went to culinary school in Paris for a short period, but she decided that wasn't the route she wanted to take, but she still enjoys helping me in here." She reaches into the oven and brings out the roast. I help her place the food on trays and carry it into the dining room before telling Christian and Carrick it's time to eat.

"Everything looks delicious Mom.", Christian says as comes into the room.

"Thank you sweetheart." Grace takes a seat at one end of the table while Carrick sits at the other. Christian and I sit beside each other on the left side of the table.

Dinner starts out well with Carrick and Grace talking about how they met. Grace was grocery shopping when she accidentally bumped into a young man who was deep in thought over which cereal to buy.

"She kept apologizing for running into me, but I saw it as a chance to get to know her. So, I told her that all would be forgiven if she went to dinner with me. At first she wasn't sure, but she finally agreed.", Carrick chuckles.

"The best thing I ever did was go down that cereal aisle that day."

"How did the two of you meet?", Carrick asks.

"Christian came into the diner where I work.", I reply while taking a bite of my roast.

"I'm glad that I wanted coffee that night.", he says, taking my hand. How is it that every moment and touch makes me feel like more complete? I think I may be falling in love with him.

"Does your family live in Seattle?", Grace asks. I pick up my water and take a long sip before preparing myself to tell them about my family.

"My dad lives in Seattle, but my mom is deceased as is my younger sister." I don't think I'll ever get used to saying the word deceased. Both Carrick and Grace's faces drop.

"Oh dear, I'm sorry. We didn't know. Christian hasn't mentioned it." Christian's gives my hand a tiny squeeze, but it's enough to ease my body.

"It's ok. Up until recently it was something that I didn't talk about very much, if at all. Um, they died in a homicide which pretty much turned my life upside down."

"Did they find out who was responsible?"

"Not yet, but they will.", Christian says.

"I'm sorry for your loss Ana."

"Your son has helped me a great deal. I was in a dark place before I met him, but now I feel like my life can go on."

* * *

**C POV**

"I'm so full.", I say as we're finishing our dessert of coconut cake . Throughout the night, I've noticed that Ana seems more at ease around my parents. I knew once they met, she would feel better. "Me too. I'm going to clean up and wash the dishes.", my mom says. "I'm going to clean up and do the dishes."

"I'll help you Grace.", Ana smiles. She and my mom head to the kitchen. My dad suggests we get a glass of scotch and head out on to the patio which sits off the kitchen.

"Ana seems like a nice young lady.", my dad says with a broad smile.

"She is Dad. God, she's incredible." My hands begin trembling as I hold my glass.

"When your mother and I first started dating, I wasn't nervous at all, but one day I started dropping things left and right."

"What brought about the change in you?" He nods his head towards the living room where we can see my mom and Ana deep in conversation.

"I realized that I was in love with that woman in there, but I was scared to death that I wouldn't be enough for her. I even started distancing myself from her. One day she confronted me about everything, and I told what was going on. She told me that I was more than enough, and that I needed to get over myself." It was in that moment that I realized that I needed to stop over thinking because life can pass you by in an instant.

"There's our boys.", my mom grins as she and Ana join us. "It feels like rain may be on the way." My dad and I stand and hug my mom and Ana respectively. "I love the rain." Ana blushes, no doubt from the memory of our first night together during the heavy storm.

"My sister and I used to go outside and twirl around in the rain. Of course, it wouldn't be a major storm. I felt so free and alive as the raindrops would hit us."

"You have to live in the moment.", my dad says.

After saying our goodbyes to my parents, we walk to the front door and see that Taylor is waiting on us.

"I had a nice time with your parents.", Ana smiles as we pull out of the driveway. Tiny raindrops have started to fall.

Just as we're about to turn off the street my parents live on, I look at Ana and I realize that I don't think I love her. I love her! My dad's words break through my mind as I get an idea.

"Taylor pull over." Both he and Ana look at me with confused looks. Taylor pulls the vehicle over to the side of the road and I get off. I walk through the rain to Ana's side and reach for her hand, but she looks unsure.

"What are you doing? It's raining.", she giggles.

"Do you trust me?" She nods and takes my hand. I lead her to the front of the SUV where the headlights are casting a glow on to the street. I pull her closer to me and begin swaying our bodies back and forth to the music of the rain.

"You wanted to dance in the rain?"

"I wanted to live in the moment and stop letting life pass me by.", I answer. Her arms tighten around me. "And I also wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?", she asks while looking up at me.

"I'm in love with you."

**Photos and music from the chapter are on the pinterest page. Search sherrybabie/Need You Now**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

"I'm in love with you.", Christian says as the rain continues to fall on us. I feel like my heart is going to jump out of my chest. I knew that he cared about me, but I didn't know that he felt the same way as me.

"Christian, I..", I stammer. "I can't believe that you just said that to me." Suddenly, his eyes darken and he looks defeated.

"I'm so in fucking love with you that it hurts. Maybe I shouldn't have said it, but I felt like I needed to get it out." I move closer to him and cup his face with my hands.

"I'm in love with you too." His body relaxes and his eyes light up. "I just didn't know that you felt the same way as me."

"How could I not Ana? I know that we've only known each other for a month, but my heart feels like it's known you forever." My lips land on his, igniting a kiss that's as intense as the rain which is getting heavier. "We better go." When we get back into the SUV, I can see Taylor smiling. "What's wrong Taylor? Haven't you ever seen a man profess his love in the rain before?", Christian says with a huge grin.

When we arrive at Escala, Christian and I keep glancing at each other in the elevator. I'm sure if Taylor wasn't in here with us, we would be ripping each other's clothes off. Desiring Christian is nothing new, but finding out that he's in love with me just as I am with him makes me want him even more.

"You can take off for the night Taylor.", Christian says when we arrive in the apartment.

"Thank you sir. Goodnight."

As soon as Taylor leaves, Christian hurriedly leads me to the bedroom. With his hands roaming over my body, he shuts the door with his foot.

"I want you.", I pant against his lips. My hands fist through his hair as we devour each other with our mouths. His erection is protruding through his pants, making my mouth water in need of tasting him. Without saying a word, I lower myself down to my knees and begin undoing his belt.

"What are you doing baby?", he asks with a smirk.

"What does it look like?" My fingers pull down his zipper and then his boxers, freeing his rock hard cock. He steps out of the jeans just before I begin stroking him a few times. Lost in my lust for him, I lick him a few times before placing my hand on his base and taking him in my mouth. At first, I take only half of him, but I push him back in and all the way to the back. A pattern of moving him in and out begins while he places his hands on my head. The pressure makes me it easier to take in his full length.

"Ana, baby that feels..." I feel his body jerk and know that he's near. Not wanting the moment to end, I keep my mouth wrapped around him as he empties himself. The warm, salty liquid flows down my throat. "Fuck." He pulls me up from the floor and unzips my dress, pushing it down. He rubs my sex through the fabric of the lace panties while kissing me feverishly. "Always ready."

Under the spell of his gray eyes, I walk backwards to the bed and lay down in the middle. He removes his shirt and then joins me, pushing my legs apart so he can position himself in between them. My body arches as he makes a trail of kisses along my stomach.

"Christian, please.", I beg. Gray eyes look at me for a split second before returning to my body. His hands move up to my breasts as he begins massaging them. I need him in me! Reflexes take over, and I raise up to unhook my bra. Once again, he gazes at me, but this time he gives a teasing smile. Soft lips move on to my hardened nipples as he alternates between them. I suddenly feel two fingers slip inside my soaking wet panties before he removes the garment with one hand. Oh, how I love those fingers! He begins moving his fingers in a deep circular motion, going faster and faster. My release is knocking on the door.

"Come for me.", he says. A few seconds later, my release hits. "I love you." Christian reaches over to the nightstand and pulls out a condom. I take it from him and roll it down his length. The tension from earlier is still radiating through the room, and we're both still in need.

"I want you in me now." Slowly, he eases himself at my entrance before sliding in a few inches. My legs wrap around his body in an attempt to urge him to move in deeper which he does. Our bodies begin moving in synchronicity with each other as he moves in and out of me. "Oh." He moves deeper inside of me with every thrust. His mouth covers mine in a deep kiss while he starts going faster. "Please." Once again, I'm near. Looking into his eyes, I let him know that I'm close. Two more deep thrusts follow until my body shatters. As I ride out my orgasm, Christian continues to thrust while searching for his own release.

"Ana, baby.", he pants while moving his body along mine. A few seconds later, his body trembles as he comes.

"I love you Christian Grey."

* * *

**C POV**

"I may need to get some more clothes from my apartment.", Ana says while pulling her hair back into a ponytail. Her face is glowing this morning much like mine, and I sense hers is for the same reason, we're in love. That's right, Christian Grey is in love.

"We can go by there after work if you'd like." Since she's working an eight to four shift today, Taylor and I are taking her to work while Sawyer follows behind us. We decided to have breakfast at the diner before she starts work.

"All right." She moves to me and places a quick kiss on my lips.

"I want to find whoever it is that's following you, but I have to say that I like having you here."

"Well, I like being here too, but I miss my apartment. Do you think after we go to my apartment we could maybe go by my Dad's?"

"You want me to meet your dad?" Suddenly, I'm feeling the same anxiety that she was feeling last night about meeting my parents.

"Yeah, I want to introduce you to him, and I also want to talk to him a little about that night. I don't want to think about the idea of either of my parents cheating, but that mystery woman was at the house for a reason. You don't just show up to someone's house at eleven thirty at night."

When we arrive at the diner, Ana grabs us two menus and waves to one of her co-workers before we sit down at a table in the middle of the diner. I should be looking at the menu, but my eyes are being stubborn and not moving off her. It's amazing how expressing our love can change everything.

"Ana, are the two of you ready to order?", Carol asks.

"Yeah, I'm going to have the ham and cheese omelet and orange juice.", she answers. Carol looks over at me with a smile.

"I'll have the ham and cheese omelet as well, but I'll have coffee." Once Carol walks away, I lean across the table and kiss Ana. "She couldn't leave fast enough so I could do that."

"Well, I was tempted to kiss you right in front of her."

"Ana?" We hear coming from behind us. Both of us turn to see a dark-haired woman in her forties standing near the door.

"Madeline, hi", Ana says as the woman approaches the table. "Madeline Turner, this is my boyfriend Christian Grey. Christian, this is Madeline Turner, Caleb's mother."

"Mrs. Turner, it's a pleasure to meet you." I shake her extended hand.

"Please, call me Madeline. I hate being called Mrs. Turner. It makes me feel so old.", she laughs. "Are you working today Ana?"

"Yeah, my shift starts in a bit. How are you?"

"I'm good. I just stopped in to grab some coffee on my way to work. Caleb mentioned that he had lunch with you the other day." As Carol brings the food to the table, Madeline moves over.

"He joined me and Spencer."

"Ana, I know that this is the first time that I've seen you in a while, but you seem happy which is something that you deserve after what happened. I still can't believe that it's been two years since that night."

"It seems like it was just yesterday. I know that you and my mom were best friend and that you must miss her."

"I do, I really do. Whenever I get ready to go shopping, I keep wanting to pick up the phone to call her. On the night she died, Robert and I went to an anniversary party for Barbara and Paul Collins. Do you remember them?" Ana thinks for a minute and then nods her head. "Since your father was out of town, I asked if she wanted to go with us, but she said that she was going to stay home with Natalie. Even though I told her Natalie could go as well, she still said no. Sometimes I wonder what if." Ana looks at me for a second before clearing her throat to speak.

"Madeline, I can't believe that I'm about to ask you this, but do you know if one of my parents might have cheated?"

"Your parents were madly in love with each other. Is it possible that one of them cheated? No. Why would you ask that?", she asks as she takes her wallet out.

"Just wondering. I'm slowly putting the pieces together about what happened that night."

"I'm glad to hear that. Everyone needs closure. I'd better go. It was nice to meet you Christian. Ana, it was so good to see you. Take care of yourself dear." She walks over and hugs Ana before going to order her coffee.

"I hated asking her about the cheating thing, but I figured if anyone would know something she would."

After leaving the diner and Ana, Taylor and I head to work. Ros is waiting on me when I get to my office.

"Good morning Christian. I've been waiting here for you for an hour. Didn't you remember that we were supposed to meet this morning?" I look over at my assistant Andrea who looks just as shocked as I am about any type of meeting.

"Ros, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened." Her seriousness fades into laughter.

"Relax, I'm just messing with you. There isn't a meeting. Richard McCalister sent over a huge basket of chocolates, fruits, and other goodies. It was a thank you for doing business with him."

"That was nice of him although shouldn't we have sent one over to him since he allowed us to take over his company?"

"I'm already one step ahead of you. I had one sent to him yesterday. He said in his card that he wanted to thank us for lifting a huge weight off his shoulders. I have to say that he's a pretty standup guy." She reaches into her purse and hands me an apple. "This is your share of the basket."

"He sent over a huge basket, but I only get an apple?", I ask in an amused tone.

"You're lucky that you're getting that. If you would recall, I'm the one who lit the fire under the man and made the deal happen. There's a reason why they call me Ros the Bulldog."

"I've never hear anyone call you that before."

"Work with me here Grey.", she laughs. "Oh, I was at dinner last night and Cruella showed up. She came over to my table and actually had a smile on her face. Well, it might have just been the botox, but she tried to act nice to me. I could tell that she was being fake. Hell, she was more fake than the Huey Vuitton handbag my sister gave me for Christmas. And yes, that's how the name was spelled on the bag. My sister tried to tell me that it was a division of Louis Vuitton."

"Was there any reason why Elena came up to you, besides to say hi?", I ask.

"I don't think so. When she got ready to walk away, she told me to tell you hello. I could tell in her voice that things between the two of you aren't well."

"Not really." If Elena thinks she can use my employees to get to me, she has another thing coming.

* * *

**A POV**

"Did you get enough clothes?", Christian asks we drive away from my apartment. We stopped here after my shift so I could grab some more clothes. It felt weird being in there after everything that's happened. I still wonder if I'm being watched.

"Yeah. I know that I already told you, but I appreciate you letting me stay with you."

"As I said, I like having you there. I enjoy waking up in the morning and seeing your beautiful face next to me. It's the best way to get the day started."

Looking out the window, I see that we're getting closer to my dad's house. When I called him earlier to see if it would be ok to stop by, he sounded excited. I told him that I was bringing my boyfriend, and that made him even more thrilled. The familiar rows of trees appear to let to let me know that we've arrived.

"You told me last night that your parents were going to love me so I'm going to tell you the same thing. My dad is going to love you. He's not hard to get along with at all.", I say as Taylor pulls into the driveway. There's a red Civic parked on the sidewalk in front of the house. Robert Turner drives a similar car, making me think that he's visiting my dad. The two of them have always enjoyed playing cards and fishing. Christian opens my door for me and holds my hand as we walk up to the front door. I give him an encouraging smile and ring the doorbell.

"Annie!", my dad exclaims when he opens the door. His arms wrap around me in a hug. With everything that happened after the murders, I regret not sharing enough hugs with my dad. "This must be Christian." He holds his hand out for Christian who looks nervous. "Don't be nervous son."

"Hello Mr. Steele.", Christian says with a smile while shaking my dad's hand. When my dad motions for us to come inside, I see Robert Turner sitting on the loveseat.

"Robert stopped by for a while."

"Ana, hello." Robert says to me and then moves over to Christian. "Robert Turner."

"Hello Mr. Turner. I'm Christian Grey."

"Robert is Caleb's dad.", I tell Christian. "We saw Madeline at the diner this morning."

"You did? That's nice to hear."

"Ana, Christian, would the two of you like something to drink?"

"I'll have some water."

"Yes sir, water please.", Christian answers. As my dad heads to the kitchen, Christian and I take a seat on the sofa.

"Madeline and I talked for just short time, but it was good seeing her."

"She misses your mom so much. Of course, she misses Natalie too. Your sister had such promise. Two lives cut short way too early. I still can't believe it."

"Me either."

"When I got home from my shift at the factory the morning after it happened, I thought I was dreaming." Did he just say his shift at the factory? Madeline said they went to a party. Christian seems to have also caught on to what he said.

"You were at work that night?", I ask.

"Yeah. I worked from eight that night to five the next morning. I'll be right back. I'm going to get some more water." After he leaves the room, I look at Christian and try to process what I've just learned.

"Ana? Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Someone lied to us."

**Photos and music from the chapter are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/Need You Now**


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**C POV**

What in the hell is going on? Just this morning Madeline said that she attended a party with Robert the night Ana's mom and Natalie died, but Robert just said that he was working. One is them is lying but why?

"Here you go Annie.", Ana's dad says while handing Ana her water. "Christian, here's yours son."

"Thank you sir." Robert, who has come back into the room, remains standing by the kitchen doorway.

"Robert, are you going to sit back down?", Ray asks.

"I would like to Ray, but I've got to work tonight so I should be going. I'll call you about that fishing trip."

"All right. Just try not to get your feelings hurt too bad when I catch the most fish."

"I'll try not too. Ana, it was nice to see you. Christian, you have a great girl there. Be good to her or Ray and I will hunt you down." I can't help but let out a nervous laugh.

After Robert leaves, the room is silent for several minutes. My eyes scan the photos on the wall of the Steele family. Even though this is the first time that I've met him, Ana's dad's appearance has changed a great deal from the image in the photos. The man before me looks broken and tired. He's been through the same hell that my Ana has gone through.

"So Christian, what do you do for work?"

"I run my own business, GEH.", I answer.

"GEH? You're that Christian Grey? I'll be damned. I've always admired the charity work that you've done."

"Thank you sir. I just do what I feel is right."

"Enough with the sir, call me Ray. It's the name that my parents gave me so I figure it should be put to use.", he chuckles. "Annie, you're pretty quite over there. Is something wrong?" Glancing at me, I give her a reassuring nod.

"Someone was following me the other day, but I'm not sure if they still are or not." A pained look appears on Ray's face. "I'm staying with Christian until we find out who it is. We're certain that it has to do with Mom and Natalie's deaths."

"Oh my god." Ray gets up from his chair and begins pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you."

"Mr. Steele, I'm working on finding out who it is, and I can promise you that Ana will fine. I'm not going to let anything happen to her."

"You really care about her, huh?"

"I'm in love with her, sir." His eyes shift to Ana whose face is now beaming. _Yes baby, you do that to me too_

"And I'm in love with him. Dad, Christian has really helped me deal with what happened. It's because of him that I'm actually enjoying life again." Ray looks away from us, but I can hear sniffling. When he turns back to us, his eyes are red and filled with tears.

"That's the best thing I've heard in two years. Annie, one of the things that your mother and I always wanted was for you to find love. Christian, I can see in your eyes how much you love my daughter. Please take care of her and cherish her because she's all I left."

"Ray, I promise on my life that I'm going to love and protect Ana. I also promise you that I'm going to find out who's behind everything that's happened. I've got one of the best guys working on it, and we've already found new information."

"In fact, just today we learned some information that may be just what we need.", Ana says.

"What kind of information?"

"Madeline stopped by the diner this morning and said that she asked Mom to go to an anniversary party with her and Robert the night of the murders, but Robert told us while you were in the kitchen that he was working that night. I know that the Turners have been friends with us for a long time, but one of them lied." Ray looks shocked at what he's just been told. He sits down in the recliner and shakes his head in disbelief.

"Robert was working that night, I can guarantee that. The man is always working. Madeline was one of your mother's closest friends Ana, but that woman has always acted like her crap doesn't stink. As soon as Robert gets a paycheck, she spends it."

"Dad, someone saw a dark-haired woman at our house that night. Apparently the woman and Mom were having heated words, and Mom said, "He needs to stop or else." If Madeline lied about the party, it's very likely that she was that mystery woman." I see Ray's jaw clench as he curses under his breath.

"If she had anything to do with killing your mom and Natalie..."

"As I said Ray, I'm looking into it. I've also got a friend at the police department who I've talked to. He just transferred to the department, but he assured me that he'll help." Bryce Wilson, the son of one of my mom's friends, said that he would help in any way possible.

"Don't get yourself or Annie hurt, son."

* * *

**A POV**

For two years, I've wondered about the despicable monster who took away my mom and Natalie. Who was it? Why did they do it? Do they feel any remorse about it? Learning that the woman who my mom trusted and confided in may have played a part in her death has left me in utter shock.

After leaving my dad's last night, I was at a complete loss for words. Somehow I managed to eat a few bites of the baked spaghetti that Mrs. Jones cooked, and that was mainly because Christian was adamant that I eat. Even though I had the safety of Christian's arms around me, it took forever for me to fall asleep. My body finally gave out around two this morning.

"Why don't you call in to work and tell them that you're not feeling well?", Christian asks while finishing his coffee.

"No, I need to go to work so I can have something to keep my mind occupied. Working at the diner has always been the perfect distraction."

"Hmm, I think that I could think of another distraction."

"Mr. Grey, I love that distraction, but you have to work. I was thinking about asking Spencer if she wants to hang out after work."

"With Sawyer of course." Standing up from my seat, I place a kiss on his cheek.

"I wouldn't dare not to. Are you going to see Welch today?" I can hear the anxiousness in my voice, but I just want everything to be over.

"I'm meeting with him this morning. Don't worry baby, I'm going to have him look into the Madeline connection. I know that I just met the woman yesterday, but something about the way she talked and acted was off."

"What if my mom was having an affair with Robert or Madeline thought they were having an affair?" Christian moves out of his chair and hold his arms out for me.

"Baby, I know that this is heavy on your mind.", he sighs as he holds me. "If I could take away the pain and turmoil that you're feeling, I would in an instant."

"I know, and I love you for that."

My shift starts out busy with customers who have stopped in from a bus tour. The group is made up of mostly elderly people. While taking one of the orders, the gentleman tells me that I remind him of his granddaughter who just started dating her new boyfriend.

"She's such a sweet girl who seems to have snagged herself a great fella. Have you got a fella?", he asks.

"Yes sir. I've got a wonderful fella."

"I'm glad to hear that. My wife and I were married for fifty years before she died last year. I miss her every single day, but I've got a lifetime of memories of my dear Patricia." His words almost bring tears to my eyes. Things are tense right now, but I've got Christian by my side.

When my break comes, I'm about to call Christian just to hear his voice, but my phone rings before I can answer it. Seeing that it's Caleb, I debate whether to answer it or not.

"Hello.", I answer.

"Hey Ana, how are you?", he asks.

"I'm good. I just went on break at work. How are you?" I need to keep my cool because I don't want him telling his mom about my suspicions.

"So so. I've been on a few interviews but nothing has come up yet. There's one this afternoon, but I'm not holding my breath. We should have dinner soon."

"Um..yeah." So much for being cool.

"Well, I better let you finish your break." When he hangs up, I feel relief. Caleb has always been a great friend, but the fact that his mom may have been involved with what happened to my mom and Natalie changes everything.

* * *

**C POV**

"Welch, have you found out anything about Madeline Turner?", I ask as he takes a seat in the chair in front of my desk.

"As a matter of fact sir, I do." He keeps sitting, but doesn't speak.

"And are you going to share this information with me?"

"Sorry sir. I checked into the anniversary party that Mrs. Turner said that she attended and was able to find a newspaper article on Collins couple's twenty-fifth anniversary. While they did celebrate with a party, that party was held in April, not May."

"Have you got anything else?"

"Not yet.", he answers while standing. "Mr. Grey, I can tell that this is important to you, and I'm putting everything I have into this."

"Thank you Welch." Looking at my watch, I see that it's already almost five. Time has gotten away from me. Ana is supposed to hang out with Spencer after work, but I'm going to call her to see if that's still on. As he leaves, I see him hold the door open for two people. I'm surprised to see that it's Elliot and Spencer.

"Hey bro."

"Elliot, Spencer.", I say with a raised brow.

"I know that it's a shock to see the two of us together, but I ran into Spencer earlier at lunch. We started talking about things."

"Basically, your brother and I realized that both of us wanted more than a one night stand, but we thought the other didn't. My office door opens and I see Elliot and Spencer standing in the doorway.

"Hey bro."

"Elliot, Spencer.", I say with an arched brow.

"I guess you're surprised to see us together. I was at lunch earlier and saw Spencer. We started talking, and it turns out everything between us was a misunderstanding. Both of us wanted more than a one night stand, but we were both too stubborn to admit it."

"Now we know how we feel about each other.", Spencer grins while holding Elliot's hand.

"I had a feeling that the two of you find a way back to each other. I'm sure that Ana will love to hear your news. Spencer, did Ana call you to hang out?"

"She called and asked me, but I told her that I already had plans. Of course she called right after I talked to Elliot. Maybe the four of us could go out."

"Sounds good, Christian?", Elliot asks.

"Sure. I was about to call her anyway." I grab my Blackberry and dial Ana's number.

"Hello Mr. Grey.", Ana says. I almost come at the sound of her voice.

"Hey baby. Elliot and Spencer dropped by my office."

"Oh my god! I knew they were perfect for each other." I can hear the excitement in her voice.

"How about the four of us have dinner?"

"Dinner would be great. Speaking of, Caleb called me earlier and asked about having dinner one night. It was awkward."

"Did you mention his mom?"

"No, I wasn't about to bring that up. I'm going to grab my bag and head to the apartment. When will you be there?"

"I'm going to leave the office in a few minutes. I love you."

"I love you too." As I end the call, both Elliot and Spencer are grinning ear to ear at me.

"Ana said dinner would be good."

"It may not be my place to say this, but I think Caleb may be jealous of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw him at the grocery store yesterday, and he was talking about how he was glad to be back in town because he missed me and Ana. When he said her name, I got this vibe from him. I've always thought he liked her." Now I'm curious.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Not about Ana. He was talking about not being able to find a job. I just hope that he can find one so that he doesn't have to help his uncle in his business."

"Why? What kind of business does his uncle have?", Elliot asks.

"His uncle owns an exterminating business. Before Caleb moved away to Tacoma, he worked for his uncle and had to drive an embarrassing truck."

"What was embarrassing about it?", I ask while putting my files away.

"It had a giant bug on the top of it."

"A giant bug?" I think back to the Welch's report on Roger Paulson who lived across the street from the Steele family. He admitted that he had been drinking that night, but one thing he told the police was that he saw a giant bug.

"Christian?", Spencer says.

"Caleb."

**Photos and music from the chapter are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/Need You Now**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**C POV**

"Caleb", I say at the realization that he was on Ana's street the night of the murders. The pieces are slowly coming together. Elliot and Spencer are staring at me, no doubt wondering why I said his name.

"What about Caleb?", Spencer asks. Could Caleb's possible infatuation with Ana have been motive for killing her mom and sister? I don't know what's going on, but I know that I need to get to Ana.

"I can't explain right now." I hurry towards the door with Elliot and Spencer on my heels. Taylor is standing outside of the office when I walk out. I hit the speed dial for Ana while motioning for Taylor to follow me. "Come on baby, answer." It rings and rings, but there's no answer.

"Hey it's Ana. Sorry I missed your call.." Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! "Taylor, get Sawyer on the phone now." It's hasn't even been ten minutes since I talked to her, but it feels like it's been an eternity.

"Christian, you're scaring me. What's going on?", Spencer as we step on to the elevator.

"Caleb may have had a hand in the murders of Ana's mom and sister." Spencer's face goes pale, and she looks like she may pass out. Elliot quickly grabs a hold of her so she won't fall. "I need to find Ana and make sure she's ok."

"I'll try calling her too." The four of us arrive downstairs and begin making our way to our vehicles.

"Bro, what can I do?", Elliot asks.

"Make sure that Spencer is safe. I don't want to take any chances of anyone getting hurt." Looking at Taylor, I see that he looks disturbed. "What did Sawyer say?"

"He didn't answer either. Sir, something is not right. Sawyer always answers his phone." I keep hitting redial with hopes that Ana will answer, but I keep getting the voicemail.

"Ana, baby, it's me. Pick up. Come on baby, pick up. Whatever you do, stay with Sawyer. I don't know why he won't answer his phone but stay close to him.", I say in my third message. "Taylor, get Welch to find Sawyer's SUV." He nods and places the call to Welch as we arrive at the Escalade.

"Christian, be careful.", Elliot says. He debates for a second before hugging me. He and Spencer get into his car while Taylor and I prepare to leave. The ringing of Taylor's phone makes me lean forward in my seat. When he ends the call, he turns to me and takes a deep breath.

"Welch tracked Sawyer's vehicle to the diner where Miss Steele works." Ana was about to leave the diner when I talked to her so why would she still be there? Maybe they needed her to stay longer. Taylor begins speeding towards the diner.

When we turn on to the street where the diner is, I immediately see a few people standing outside near Sawyer's black Escalade, but I don't see him or Ana. The presence of two police cars and the distant sound of sirens increase my uneasiness. Before Taylor can stop the vehicle, I jump out and hurry to see what's going on. A nightmare begins at the sight of Sawyer laying on the ground with blood all over his shirt. He appears to have been shot in the chest.

"Sawyer!", I yell while running towards him. Ana's boss Mary and co-worker Carol are standing with their hands to their mouths in shock. One of the officers turns to stop me, and I recognize that it's Bryce Wilson.

"Whoa, Christian, do you know him?", he asks while my eyes sweep around for Ana.

"His name is Luke Sawyer, and he's works on my security detail. Bryce, he was supposed to be guarding my girlfriend Anastasia Steele." At the mention of Ana's name, Mary lets out a gasp followed by tears. Taylor finally catches up to me and moves towards Sawyer whose eyes are barely open.

"Sawyer, stay with us. Do you hear me?", Taylor pleads. "Where's the fucking ambulance!"

"They're coming in now.", one of the other officers responds. Once the ambulance stops, the medics jump out and hurry to Sawyer.

"What happened and where's Ana?", I ask Mary and Carol. Tears are on the verge of falling, but I don't care. The woman I love is missing and is god knows where.

"I had just walked up to wipe off a front table when I looked outside and saw a young man walk behind one of the other cars. At first I didn't think anything of it, but then I heard a loud boom and screaming. I walked closer to the door and saw the guy with a gun pointed at Ana's head.", Mary manages to say through tears.

"As soon as I heard the noise, I ran from the kitchen. Ana was being pulled towards a black Pontiac by the guy. It looked like the same guy who she and her friend Spencer had lunch with last week." Caleb! "I opened the door to stop him, but he pointed the gun at me.", Carol adds. "When they left, I ran outside where I saw Sawyer laying on the ground." With Sawyer on the gurney, the medics are now putting him in the ambulance.

"Taylor, we need to contact Sawyer's family and let them know what happened. Do you have that information?" He nods while looking at the now closed ambulance door. "Go to the hospital with him."

"Sir, my duty is to be with you and protect you."

"Call one of the other guys to take your place and then go to the hospital. I appreciate you wanting to stay with me, but I will be fine. Sawyer is one of our own, and he needs at least one of us there with him." Ana has not only opened my heart, but she's also helped me appreciate people more, including my employees. Sawyer has to make it.

Just as I'm about to call and have Welch put a trace on Ana's phone, I see the brown leather handbag she was carrying this morning on the ground beside the left front tire. Please let her have her phone with her and not in her purse. Once again I dial her number, but this time my heart plummets at the sound of ringing from her purse. "Bryce, that's Ana's purse." He walks over to the purse and looks inside before pulling her phone out. "Fuck!"

"Mr. Grey, Reynolds just arrived." Pulling into one of the parking spots is Reynolds, one of the men assigned under Taylor.

"Go to the hospital. Reynolds and I are going to find Ana."

* * *

**A POV**

"I'm sorry that I had to gag you Ana, but you wouldn't stop screaming.", Caleb says while shoving me into a wooden chair. He begins tying my legs together with the same type of rope that he used earlier to tie my hands. Looking around the room, I have no idea where I am. Caleb drove down unfamiliar streets on the way to this old house. I knew that Madeline had something to do with what happened that night but Caleb? He was one of my friends, or so I thought. I know that I need to be strong, but it's hard following what happened at the diner.

_"To Escala Miss Steele?", Sawyer asks as we approach the SUV._

_"Yeah. Christian said that he was going to be on his way soon.", I answer while the sound of footsteps draw closer behind us. Sawyer is about to open my door when I hear what sounds like an explosion, only it's not. His eyes widen as I see his shirt turn red. Seeing that he's about to fall, I try to grab him, but he falls with a sickening thud._

_"Ana, come with me.", I hear behind me. Standing behind me is Caleb with a gun. Only he doesn't look like the Caleb I know. The man before me looks cold and callous._

_"What do you want?", I ask with my voice trembling. _

_"I want what I should have had in the first place, you." As I stare at the gun pointed at my head, I wonder, is this how it was for my mom and Natalie? "Come with me so I don't have to put another bullet in him." Looking at Sawyer's near lifeless body, I know that I have follow Caleb's orders. He pushes me into the passenger seat of his Pontiac Grand Prix. _

"If I remove the gag, will you not scream?" Through the handkerchief, I mumble and nod. Caleb moves towards me and slowly removes the handkerchief. "Now, I know you're in shock about everything, but I'll explain."

"Why are you doing this Caleb? Did you..no..you didn't.", I stammer. "Did you kill my mom and Natalie?"

"Ana."

"Answer me. Did you kill my mom and little sister?"

"Yes. I want you to know that I never meant for it to happen. Everything just got out of control all of a sudden. I started having feelings for Natalie, but I never could bring myself to tell her. Then one morning, I decided that I needed to take a chance and let her know how I felt. When I went to your house, she was home alone. She said that your parents were shopping for a new sofa and you were hanging out with Spencer."

"When was this?", I ask. He pulls a chair in front of me and sits down.

"It was a week before they died."

"You mean a week before you killed them?", I snap. The gun is pulled up from his lap and pointed at my head. "Go on."

"We sat down in the living room and talked for a bit about this and that. I finally blurted out that I liked her, but she just sat there. I wasn't sure if she felt the same way or not. A few minutes later, she told me that she had always appreciated my friendship, but she didn't feel the same way. I told her that I could end up being the "one" for her. Her rejection didn't feel real."

"Why didn't you just accept the fact that she didn't like you like that? You can't make someone want you."

"I was determined to change her mind. From a distance, I would watch her. I called her, but she never answered. One day, I texted her, but she never texted back. Something inside of me shifted. The day before everything happened, I came back to your house. Your mom opened the door and was not happy to see me. Natalie had told her about the calls and texts. Your mom said that I needed to leave Natalie alone, but I couldn't. On May 31, I texted Natalie one more time, telling her that I was sorry, but I wanted to be with her so bad."

"How come I never knew about this?" Did my dad know about Caleb's obsession?

"Your mom said that she wasn't going to say anything to your dad because she didn't want to upset him while he was in New York. Plus, she was hoping that I would leave Natalie alone and there wouldn't be anything to tell."

"Tell me about that night." I know that I may not like what I hear, but I need to know. Two years of wondering needs to come to a stop.

"After I texted Natalie that day, your mom called my mom and was furious. She said that she was done being understanding and that I needed to stop. I couldn't help it so I got into my mom's car and drove by your house. I went by a few times until my mom called me. Evidently, your mom had seen me drive by. She was threatening to have a restraining order filed against me. When I got home, my mom told me that she was disappointed in me but was going to try and calm your mom down."

"I figured it was your mom at the house that night."

"The two of them had words. When my mom got home, she was so upset. I hated seeing her like that because of me. I waited until she fell asleep a few minutes after midnight before going back to your house. I had a gun that my grandfather had left me when he died. So I grabbed it, only planning to use it as a way to get my point across. Through the window, I could see your mom watching tv. When she opened the door, I held the gun up to her and told her I needed to explain things. She kept yelling and yelling so I finally pulled the trigger and shot her in the chest." Tears are streaming down my face at how my mom died.

"And Natalie?"

"She walked from the kitchen and started screaming while moving towards your mom's body. I knew that I was in trouble so I pulled the trigger and shot her." He shows no remorse in his face while talking. "I got home and told my mom what happened. She said that she would keep my secret."

"Obviously your family has a fucked up version of friendship. Both you and your mom knew what happened but didn't say anything. You stood there and watched us grieve. Unbelievable."

"After it happened, I moved to Tacoma in an attempt to start over. I met Beth and was doing good until she cheated. That was the best thing that ever happened though because it helped me see that Natalie wasn't the Steele girl I love. It's you. I came back for you, but you had taken up with Christian."

"You were following me?"

"Admiring from a distance.", he laughs.

"They're going to find you."

"I don't know about that."

* * *

**C POV**

Ana has been missing almost two hours now, and I feel like I'm about to go crazy. I can't bare the thought of losing her. Taylor called and said that Sawyer was taken into surgery immediately upon his arrival at the hospital. When the police went to Caleb's apartment, there was no sign of him or Ana.

"Here we are.", Reynolds says as we arrive at Robert and Madeline Turner's house. Bryce gave me the heads up that the police were on their way to the house so I had Reynolds speed here so I could speak with Madeline first.

As I get out of the vehicle, I see Madeline standing on the front porch. She's holding what looks like mail in her hands.

"Mrs. Turner."

"Christian, hello. What brings you here?", she dares to ask.

"I need to know where your son is.", I answer while moving up the steps.

"I don't know where Caleb is. He called earlier and said that he had a job interview, but I haven't seen him today. What's going on?"

"Your son shot one of my security guys and kidnapped Ana." The mail in her hand falls to the ground. "Where is your fucking son!?", I shout so loud that I'm shocked windows don't break.

"I already told you that I don't know where he is.", she snaps.

"You already lied once Madeline so I'm not going to believe a damn word that comes out of your mouth. Tell me right now where Caleb is."

"I'm going to sound like a broken record, but I honestly don't know where my son is. Besides his call from earlier I haven't spoken with him, but I'd like nothing more than to talk to him." I move closer to her and look her straight in the eyes, letting her see the fire within me.

"Not as much as I do."

Ana, where are you?

**Photos and music from the chapter are on the pinterest page. Search: Need You Now**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**C POV**

Even though Madeline kept saying that she doesn't know where Caleb is, she finally cracked by the time Bryce arrived to question her. He allowed me to stay in the room as she told the sordid details about that fateful night. Caleb's obsession with Natalie Steele led the murders of Natalie and her mom. For two years, two of the people who Ana thought of as almost family hid the truth.

"Sir, we're here.", Reynolds says as we arrive at Ray's house. The entire drive here was spent trying to figure out how I was going to tell him that his daughter who I vowed to protect has been taken by the same man who took away his wife and other daughter. Still, I know that nothing I say is going to be good enough. Taking a deep breath, I begin walking up the sidewalk to the house. With each step, my heart rate jumps. After a few knocks, Ray opens the door with a smile on his face, but it quickly fades once he sees my face.

"Christian, is everything ok?", he asks while looking behind me for Ana.

"Can I come in?" Nodding, he opens the door and motions me inside. "Ray, you may want to sit down."

"No, I think I'll stand. Now, tell me what's going on? Where's Ana?"

"Ana was kidnapped by Caleb Turner." Ray Steele's world comes crashing down before my eyes. "His mother confessed that he's the one who killed your wife and daughter and that she covered it up for him."

"I need to sit down." His trembling hands touch the side of his recliner as he slumps down in devastation. I take a seat in an armchair across from him while fighting tears.

"You're telling me that the son of one of my best friends is the one who took away my beloved wife and precious daughter? All of this time we've been looking for the person responsible, and he was right there in front of us. I treated that kid like one of my own. How could he do such a thing?"

"According to Madeline, Caleb had a crush on Natalie that got out of hand. Your wife didn't want to bother you while you were away on your trip."

"Oh Carla, always looking out for everyone.", he sighs while wiping away tears. "Madeline watched me walk up to the caskets of Carla and Natalie and tell them that their killer would be found, but she knew the entire time that her own damn son took them away. While I spent countless nights at their house crying and suffering, she knew."

"Yes. She claimed that she was looking out for her son."

"That fucking bitch.", he hisses. "What about Robert? Did he know?"

"Madeline told the police that Robert was at work that night and never knew about any of it. I'm sorry Ray."

"What are you sorry for? You didn't know about what happened."

"I promised you that I would watch over and protect Ana but I failed. I couldn't keep her safe." Sobs fill the room from both of us as I think about how I let her down. Ray leans forward in his chair and places his hand on my shoulder.

"Listen to me son, this isn't your fault. This is all because of Caleb and his mother. When you were here the other day, I could see that you love my daughter. I know that you would move heaven and earth for her."

"I've got my guys doing everything to find her.", I say. "She's out there somewhere, and we're going to find her." My phone buzzes just as a car pulls up into the driveway. "Excuse me." Ray stands to answer the door while I take my call which is Taylor.

"Mr. Grey, Sawyer's surgery is almost over, but a nurse just came out and said that by some miracle no vital organ was damaged by the bullet from Turner's gun. He's being given blood to compensate for the blood loss that he suffered, but the nurse said that the doctor seemed optimistic." I feel a sense of relief that Sawyer is going to be ok.

"Taylor, I'm glad to hear that." I can hear him take a deep breath before speaking.

"Yes sir. Sawyer is a fighter. Reynolds updated me on the situation with Turner. Miss Steele will be found, and she will come home to you." After ending the call, I turn and see Ray at the doorway with Robert Turner whose eyes are bloodshot.

"Christian, hello. I was working a double at the factory when I got the call that my wife had been taken into custody. They said that she helped cover for Caleb who killed Carla and Natalie.", he says in disbelief. "I had no idea that my son was capable of such a thing. Ray, I didn't know. And Madeline, oh my god! I love my son, but I could never do what she did. Even though she didn't pull that trigger, she's just as responsible."

"Robert, do you have any idea where Caleb may be?", I ask as the three of us sit down.

"No. Can they trace their cell phones?"

"Ana didn't have hers, and the police found Caleb's down the street from the diner. He must have tossed it after taking her."

"I just can't believe that my son killed them. Over the past two years, he's been a little distant, but I thought it was because he missed Carla and Natalie as well as my mother."

"Your mother? She passed away not long after Carla and Natalie died, didn't she?", Ray asks.

"Yeah. Caleb was always close to her and had a hard time with her death. I remember how he loved going to her house when he was younger. After she died, my brother and I decided that it was too much of an upkeep so decided to sell it. Caleb was fairly upset that we didn't keep it in the family, but it was for the best. Although a young couple bought it, they didn't stay there long. A few weeks ago, I noticed it was back on the market." Ray looks at me, and I know that he's thinking the same thing. What if Caleb is at his grandmother's old house? It's a place where he probably feels safe.

"We need to go to that house.", Ray says while rushing towards the door.

"Ray, I can't let you go. I know that you want to get Ana, but I also know that she doesn't want to lose her only remaining family. If something happened to you, I'm not sure what she would do."

"That's my little girl Christian. I can't just not do anything."

"If you want to do something, stay here and be safe. It's what Ana would want. Robert, could you give me the address of the house."

"Sure. I'll write down the address and directions.", he answers while Ray hands him a notepad. Once he hands me the paper, I look over it before writing Bryce's number down.

"All right. I'm going to go to the house. Call this number and speak with Bryce Wilson. He's one of the officers on the case." I practically take the door off the hinges while opening it before heading to the SUV where Reynolds is waiting. Hang on baby. I'm coming for you.

* * *

**A POV**

"So Caleb, how long do you plan on us staying here?", I ask while scanning the room of the house where he's keeping me. The windows are covered with newspaper, but I can see a small hint of the moonlight. He's got two small lanterns lighting the room.

"I'm not sure. Eventually, we'll move somewhere else, but for now, we're staying here. This used to be my grandmother's house before she died. When I came back to town, my dad said that it was empty again so I've spent some time here. I don't have any food yet, but I have some bottled water. Would you like some? You must be thirsty." He brushes back a stray hair from my face as I continue working on the rope around my hands.

"No. I don't want anything from you. Do you really think that I'm going to be with you? You're a sick monster who deserves to rot in hell for what you did!"

"Would you just shut up for a minute and listen to me? I wish that I could take back that night, but I can't. What's done is done so we need to move on, you and me. Ana, don't you see that we can go away somewhere and start over.", he says while waving the gun around. I'm not going to let him get away with what he did to my mom and Natalie. A thought crosses my mind. Natalie would often say random things. One day, out of the blue, she started talking about fainting goats which freeze their muscles while panicked.

"Caleb, I..." I struggle to get my words out, but my body won't allow it. Inching closer to me, he shows concern in his eyes.

"What is it? Are you not feeling well?", he asks while bending down in front of me. He tries to be smooth about it, but I can see him place the gun down beside him on the floor.

"No, I don't feel..." Suddenly, everything goes black as my body goes limp.

"Ana?" With my eyes still closed, I gather all the strength I have in my upper body and charge at him as if he's a tackle dummy. I'm able to shove him almost to the far left wall. Just as he's regaining his posture, I get the rope untied. Both pairs of eyes land on the floor where he placed the gun. I leap towards it, but he pushes me down before I can reach it. With him on top of me, I stretch my hand towards the gun, but he slaps me hard across the face.

"You sick fuck!", I scream. He goes to get the gun, but I bite his arm, causing him to wince in pain.

"You really shouldn't have done that. I may have to kill you too." Suddenly, the front door is kicked open. Christian. Behind him is Reynolds, one of the security guys.

"Get away from her.", Christian orders.

Caleb shifts from me slightly and reaches for the gun, aiming towards Christian, but Reynolds jumps in front of him and is shot in the shoulder. I raise up a bit and take one more bite out of his arm. The pain is so unbearable that he drops the gun. Before he can reach for it, Christian runs towards him and pulls him from me. He lands hard on the floor in front of me. Christian pulls him up and begins punching him repeatedly. Just as he's about to go for one more punch, Caleb head butts him hard, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor With Reynold incapacitated and Christian at a weak point, Caleb makes his way to me.

"Looking for this?", I ask while pointing the gun at him. His bloody lip is quivering. "Is that fear in your eyes? Now you know how my mom and Natalie felt." Behind him, I see Christian get up.

"Ana, baby, don't. He's not worth it.", Christian pleads.

"Do it. I'm already dead.", Caleb says.

"Baby, no."

"I hate you. You took away part of me when you killed them.", I say through tears. "I want to pull this trigger so bad, but I'm not going to give you that satisfaction. Your days of being happy are over. Now it's your time to know what hell on earth is." His eyes lower to the floor before he runs towards me. _Boom!_ Looking down at his chest, he sees the familiar appearance of blood. His eyes roll back in his head before he falls to the floor. Reynolds is standing behind us with his gun.

"Ana, baby." I run to Christian's arms and let the tears fall. His hand moves through my hair as two police officers arrive. "Bryce.", he says to one of the officers. "Ana, this is a friend of mine Bryce Wilson."

"Hi."

"It's nice to meet you Ana. I'm glad that you're ok. Christian really loves you.", he says before joining the other officer who's bent down to Caleb. "He's dead."

"It's over.", I say. Christian brings my face up with his hands, placing his lips on mine for several minutes until pulling away.

"That's over, but this is just beginning.", he whispers.

**Photos and music from the chapter are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/Need You Now  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

"Annie, this nightmare is finally over.", my dad says through tears as we embrace in the living room of his house.

The two year nightmare over who killed my mom and sister has finally come to an end with the death of Caleb Turner. Never did I imagine that the boy who was like a brother to me would kill my mom and Natalie. While questions were answered, there is still healing to be done all around. My dad and I have to come to terms with the fact that we were betrayed in the worst way possible by not only Caleb but his mother as well. Robert, meanwhile, is left in shock over the secret that his wife and son kept while also grieving Caleb.

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully understand everything that happened, but at least we know who is responsible for taking away Mom and Natalie." I move away from my dad and give him a comforting smile as Christian walks over from his spot on the other side of the room.

"Maybe the two of you will finally be able to get a good nights sleep tonight.", he says. He places a small kiss on the corner of my mouth while moving his arm around my waist. It feels good being in the arms of the man who saved me. I don't even want to think about what might have happened had Christian not shown up. "You're exhausted."

"I'm just a little tired." By a little tired I mean I feel like I could collapse at any moment. This has been the most harrowing and draining day, and I'm ready for it to be over.

"Sweetheart, why don't you let Christian take you home so you can get some rest?", my dad suggests. "I think I'll be going soon myself." I turn my head and see Christian nodding in agreement.

"Ok. I love you Daddy." Christian releases his hold on me so I can hug my dad one more time. "I'll call you tomorrow."

When we arrive at Escala, Christian and I are met in the living room by Taylor who has returned from the hospital where both Sawyer and Reynolds are being treated. Christian told me earlier that both men are expected to make full recoveries.

"Ana, why don't you go and start getting ready for bed while I discuss some things with Taylor. It won't take long.", Christian says as Taylor gives me a slight smile.

"Ok, I'll see you in a bit." He leans down and kisses me briefly before I turn and head to the bedroom.

After grabbing a white tee and a pair of pink pajama shorts from my suitcase, I walk into the bathroom for a shower. My refection catches me as I pass by the mirror. A small bruise is on my right cheek, but the physical mark is nothing compared to the emotional one that Caleb has left on my life. I take off my clothes and step into the large shower, turning on the warm water. As I'm standing and letting my body soak, I feel the familiar pair of strong arms snake around my waist.

"Taylor said that the gunshot wound Reynolds suffered was a through and through, and that he should be able to go home tomorrow.", he whispers against my neck.

"How's Sawyer?", I ask.

"He's resting comfortably. It's a fucking miracle that no vital organ was hit. Someone was watching over us tonight." My body tenses up at the thought that Christian's employees could have died because of Caleb. "Hey, baby, what's wrong?" He turns me around to face him and his well sculptured, naked body. "Ana?"

"If you hadn't have gotten involved with me, Sawyer and Reynolds wouldn't have been hurt." He begins shaking his head at my words.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. Caleb and his mom are to blame for everything that happened. They're the ones who put everyone through hell, not you. When I saw that you weren't at the diner, I felt like everything around me stopped. I told your dad that I let him down because I couldn't protect you."

"No, you've done nothing but protect me. Caleb taking me wasn't your fault.", I say as the water cascades down our bodies.

"Just as what happened to Sawyer and Reynolds wasn't your fault." His left hand reaches for my right and begins drawing it closer to his bare chest, a place that I've avoided touching.

"Christian, what are you doing?" Without an answer, he continues to move my hand until it's placed on one of the scars. His body stills briefly before he moves the hand on to another scar. My eyes meet his while he continues the pattern. Tears are abundantly flowing from both of us.

"It's time that we exorcise the demons and move forward.", he simply states. He moves my hand over two more scars before placing it on his heart. "This belongs to you." My free hand takes his right and lays it on my heart.

"And this is yours.", I reply, my lips moving to his chest where I begin kissing the scars. Once each of his chest scars is touched by my lips, he turns around with his back to me. Seeing the scars on his back, I know that he wants me to do the same as his chest. So, I slowly touch and kiss each scar on his back.

"I love you so much Ana." I move back in front of him and kiss him passionately. "We were two lost souls who are lost no more."

* * *

**C POV **

"Good morning.", Ana grins as I open my eyes. Waking up to see her beautiful face next to me is like watching the sun rise a million times over. The warmth of her smile radiates from her body to mine.

"Morning. Have long have you been awake?"

"About thirty minutes or so. I couldn't sleep anymore." I shift closer to her and seal my lips over hers. The fact that I could have lost her yesterday adds to the intensity of the kiss. My body moves on top of hers, wanting to relish every inch of it. All too soon, the sound of my phone interrupts us. "You should get that."

"I'll be right back." I slide off of her and walk over to the dresser to get the phone. I roll my eyes when I see that it's Mia. "Mia, hey."

"Hey Christian. I was wondering if you and Ana wanted to have dinner with me tomorrow night. I would do it tonight, but I'm going out with some friends. How is Ana by the way? Mom told me about what happened to her yesterday. Oh my god! I can't even imagine what that poor girl went through." One of the last things I did before going to bed last night was call my mom to hear her voice. Yesterday not only made me more thankful for having Ana in my life but everyone. Things can happen in the blink of an eye so you have to enjoy every single moment that you have. As Mia continues talking, I see Ana get out of the bed and walk to the bathroom. "Do you remember my friend Chloe Sanderson? Well, she had a boyfriend who wouldn't leave her alone. Finally, one day she had enough and kicked him so hard in the nuts that I'm pretty sure something got out of place. This was in a restaurant too. He got so embarrassed that he started crying and ran out. I know that it's not as extreme as what happened to Ana, but I thought I would share." Damn, does that girl is on a permanent sugar high.

"Mia, Ana is doing ok. Thanks for asking. I'll ask her about dinner, ok?"

"All right. Well, I better go. I've got to find a dress for tonight. Byeee." Ana walks out of the bathroom and over to where I'm standing.

"Mia wants to have dinner with us tomorrow night if that's ok with you. What do you say?"

"Sure. I'd love to meet her." She puts her hands around my neck and pulls me down to her soft lips. "I'm going to see my dad today and spend some time with him."

"I've got some things to take care of at the office, but I can see about moving them around so I can go with you."

"I appreciate that, but I'll be fine. Now that Caleb's gone, I don't have to worry about looking over my shoulder. I can go about my life the way I was before." I know she's also referring to going back to her apartment. Part of me wants her to stay here with me, but the other part doesn't want her to feel smothered.

"Are you going back to your place?", I ask. _Please say no, please say no_

"Yeah. I guess now that Caleb is no longer a threat I can go back there. It'll be odd going back, but I need to."

After dropping Ana off at her apartment, Taylor and I head to the hospital. Reynolds has just been released and is on his way home, but Sawyer remains hospitalized. When we walk into his room, he's talking to a red-headed nurse who seems to be hanging on to every word he says.

"Oh Luke, you're such a tease. Now you promised to take me out when you get out of here so you better get all the rest that you can because I intend to wear you out.", she giggles, not knowing that Taylor and I are standing in the doorway. Sawyer's eyes light up like Christmas lights at her flirtation.

"Paula, will you come back later and give me a sponge bath?", he pouts. Taylor decides now is the time to make our presence known so he clears his throat. The nurse turns around with a red face. "Mr. Grey, Taylor, how long have you been there?"

"Long enough.", Taylor teases. I've noticed in the past that the two of them have a brotherly type of relationship. The nurse, Paula, excuses herself and sprints out of the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was shot Taylor.", Sawyer replies jokingly. "Seriously, I feel good. I've already got a date with the lovely nurse Shanna." Taylor and I look at each other in confusion.

"Shanna? I thought the nurse who just left was named Paula.", I ask.

"It was. Shanna is another nurse here. How is Miss Steele, sir?"

"She's doing well. I wanted to say thank you for everything that you've done, not only for me but for Ana."

"I wasn't able to stop Turner from taking her. I'm trained to protect people and I failed."

"I'm going to tell you what I told Ana, Caleb Turner is the only one to blame. From what Ana said, you didn't have time to react before he shot you. You're both ok and that's all that matters." I extend my hand out to him, and he smiles before shaking it. I look at him and then Taylor. "I want the two of you to know that it means a lot having the two of you work for me. You're both loyal and hardworking, and I appreciate both of you."

"We're just doing our jobs Mr. Grey.", Taylor says.

"Well, you're doing a damn fine job."

Following my visit with Sawyer, I head to GEH to work on finalizing a deals that Ros helped secure. One of them is the takeover off a company in Tokyo which may require a trip to Tokyo. Although nothing is set in stone, I dread the idea of being away from Ana. Another thing on my agenda is transferring complete ownership of the salons to Elena. I no longer want to be her friend or business partner. I called my lawyer yesterday morning to have the papers drawn up so I wouldn't be surprised if I get a call or visit from her. As Taylor and I are about to leave for the day, my phone rings, Ana.

"Hey baby, how's your day been?"

"Hey, it's been good. I had a nice time with my dad. We looked over old photos and talked about old times. We were going to go to the cemetery, but it started to rain so we're going to go another day. I just got back to my place."

"Sounds like it was a good day. I've just finished here and am about to leave. How about I stop by on my home?"

"Well, I'm about to head down to the laundry room, but I can come by your place after I'm finished.", she says.

"That would be good." Fuck it, I'm asking her. "You could always move in with me if you want." Silence

"Move in with you? I don't know what to say. I know that I love you but moving in together is a big step."

"Yeah, it is, but it's one that I want to take with you."

"Can I think about it?"

"Sure baby. Whatever you decide will be fine with me.", I answer.

When I arrive home, I change out of my suit and into a black tee and a pair of dark jeans. I go into the kitchen and grab a glass of wine while I wait for Ana.

"Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is here." I guess she found out that I was cutting ties. "She's in the living room."

"Thank you Taylor." I stand from my seat at the breakfast bar and make my way into the living room where Elena has settled herself on the sofa. Why is it everytime I see her she looks worse than the previous time?

"Christian, I have to say that I'm disappointed in you.", she says angrily.

"You're disappointed in me? Let me guess, you got the papers about the salon? Elena, you have no right being disappointed in me. You kept repeatedly sticking your nose where it didn't belong even after I asked you. But you know what? It helped me see the women you really are."

"I hate that it has come to this. It's all because Ana.", she hisses.

"Ana loves me, and I love her. She's helped me more than anyone in my life."

"I could stand here and argue with you, but I have a prior engagement. Before I go, I wanted to tell you that I heard about what Ana went through yesterday. While I'm glad that you now know that I wasn't the one following her, I'm truly sorry she went through such an ordeal." _What the fuck! _Before I can ask, she answers my question. "Your mother and I had lunch today, and she told me."

"I really wish my mother wouldn't have told you about that."

"She's my best friend and was distraught about everything. From the way she talked, she's very fond of Ana. Grace said that Ana was staying here with you while everything was going on. Am I to assume that she's gone back to her place now that she doesn't need your protection?"

"Elena, I'm not discussing this with you. All I need is for you to leave me alone.", I snap.

"Perhaps Ana doesn't need you as much now that she's free from her past."

The sound of footsteps coming into the room gathers our attention. Standing with a bag in her hand is Ana. Her face is blank as she looks at me and then Elena. This is the first time the two of them have been in the same room so I'm not sure what to expect.

"I was on my way in here when I heard my name.", Ana says. She walks over to where Elena is sitting and extends her hand. Elena is taken back by the gesture, but she shakes the hand. "Anastasia Steele."

"Hello. I'm Elena Lincoln, an old friend of Christian's and his family."

"Old is right." Elena's eyes bulge at the comment. "I know who you are Elena. Christian has told me all about you, and I remember everything he said, especially since I'm not an old miserable hag who's hard of hearing, like some people."

"I don't know where you think you have the right to talk to me like that, but you are way out line young lady. You just met me so don't start spewing hateful comments at me."

"Elena, I think it's time that you leave.", I say. She gets up from the sofa and moves directly in front of Ana who doesn't move a muscle.

"This isn't over.", she warns.

"Um, do I look like I'm scared? I don't care what you try because I'm going to live my life, fuck my boyfriend, and be happy." I can't believe what I've just heard come from her sweet mouth.

"I'm leaving.", Elena mumbles.

"Make sure your broomstick has enough gas to take you back to the senior home.", Ana yells as Elena practically runs away. Once we're alone, I pull her into my arms and kiss that smart mouth of hers.

"What's with the bag?", I ask, hoping that it means what I think it means.

"My boyfriend asked me to move in, and I thought I would take him up on the offer." _Yes!_

"Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to do this if you're not ready. It's a big step." She looks me square in the eye and flashes a smile.

"I want to take that step."

**Photos and music from the chapter are on the pinterest page. Search: Need You Now**


	23. Chapter 23

"What if she doesn't like me?", Ana asks as she fidgets in her chair while we wait for Mia to arrive at Tulio for dinner. Even though dinner was my sister's idea, she's late which is nothing new.

"Ana, Mia will adore you. I just wish she would hurry up and get here." Looking around the restaurant, I see no sign of her.

"Maybe she got stuck in traffic." Saying Mia is late because she got stuck in traffic is like saying the earth isn't round. It's not possible.

"Knowing my sister, the only reason for her tardiness is that she couldn't find the perfect outfit or the perfect accessories for her outfit." Finally, I see Mia bounce through the front door with a smile glued to her face.

"Christian, hi." Before I can respond, she turns to Ana. "Hi Ana, I'm Mia Grey. It's so good to finally meet you."

"Hi.", Ana replies. "It's nice to meet you as well." Mia takes the seat next to me and across from Ana.

"I'm sorry that I was late. I bought a new dress and didn't have the right earrings to go with it. By the time I found a pair, I had decided on another dress which in turn meant changing shoes.", she says while waving her hands in exasperation. "You know how it is."

"No I don't.", I mumble. "But you're here now, and that's all that matters." The three of us begin looking over our menus in silence, but I know that it's just a matter of time before Mia begins her interrogation of Ana. "I think I'm going to have the veal chops. Do the two of you know what you're having?" Both Ana and Mia shrug their shoulders and sigh at the same time.

"I'm going to get the linguine.", Ana says as she closes her menu.

"That's exactly what I was thinking about having.", Mia adds just before the waitress arrives to take our orders. Once she's left the table, Mia looks over at Ana. "Ana, I know that we just met, but I have a feeling that we're going to be good friends. I can already see a change in my brother. He no longer acts like Grumpy Cat." Ana begins giggling before taking a sip of her wine.

"Your brother is a great guy who is nowhere near being Grumpy Cat in my opinion."

Our food soon arrives, and we begin eating while Mia and Ana get to know each other better. As expected, the two of them are getting along well and are even talking about going shopping together. The easy going atmosphere of the evening ends up coming to a halt.

"Before I left, Elena showed up at the house.", Mia says with an eye roll. "I don't know what was going on with her, but she seemed like she was in a bitchy mood. Maybe she couldn't get an appointment for her next botox injection. Why Mom wants to be friends with that woman is beyond me."

"Mia, I'd rather not talk about Elena." Ana's at the other side of the table, but I can sense the uneasiness in her body at the mention of Elena. Although I was proud of my girl for telling Elena off yesterday, I know that Elena isn't going to go away.

"Maybe if she had a boyfriend, she wouldn't be so bad." I feel bile rise to my stomach at the comment.

"So Mia, is there a certain day that you'd like to go shopping?", Ana asks. I know that she's trying to change the subject which will work considering she said the magic word, shopping.

"Any day is good with me. Shopping is one of my absolute favorite things. Christian is always giving me grieve about it, but he's a guy so he doesn't understand. Of course, he also has people who shop for him."

"I shop for myself occasionally, but it's easier for me to have someone do it."

"At least one of my brothers likes shopping.", she teases.

"All Elliot likes to shop for is Transformers merchandise.", I chuckle while looking at Ana. "Just wait until Spencer stays at Elliot's apartment and see his collection."

"I don't see anything wrong with that. My dad used to collect bottle caps.", Ana shrugs.

"There's nothing wrong with collecting things, but Elliot had a Transformers bed set up until a few months ago."

"Ana, are you sure that you want to get involved with this family?", Mia asks with a giggle.

"I've never been more sure about anything.", Ana answers.

* * *

**A POV**

"I have a shift at the diner tonight.", I tell Christian as we eat breakfast. He looks over his coffee cup at me with a disapproving look. "The schedule was already made out before everything happened so I might as well go ahead and work."

"Didn't you say that you're always covering for people? Why don't you get someone to work for you tonight?" It's true that I've always covered for people in the past, mainly because I didn't have anything going on in my life at the time, but I also know that I need to work.

"I'm sure I could get someone to work for me, but I want to get things back on track." Standing from my seat, I walk over to him and place a kiss on his cheek before he pulls me into his lap. "I want my first sense of normalcy in two years."

"I understand.", he says while moving his delicate fingers through my hair. "What time is your shift?"

"Four till eleven. Now that the weather is finally decent, my dad and I are going to the cemetery before I go to work." I've avoided the cemetery as much as possible these last two years, but I feel like I need to go there as part of the healing process.

"I wish I could go with you, but I've got a meeting with the department heads that I can't get out of." My hand glides across his chest, a place where my touch is now welcome. "Tell me about your mom and sister."

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything and everything. They're a part of you that I want to know about.", he says.

"My mom had a voice that was gentle and soothing. She loved to sing. I remember one day I came home with a B on a test that I studied hard for. I thought I would get an A so I was disappointed in myself. I had already told Natalie about the grade while we were on the bus ride home. When I got home, I sat down at the kitchen table and felt like a failure. My mom asked what was wrong, but I wouldn't tell her. Natalie said, "Tell her Ana. Mom always makes us feel better.", I smile at the memory of that day. "After I told my mom about the test, she said that she was proud of me. She started singing "You Are My Sunshine."

"She sounds like a great mom."

"The best. Natalie, where do I start. She went through a phase where she was scared of the dark. I would go to sleep at night and wake up the next morning to find her on the floor next to me. One day, my dad made telephones from two cans and some string. I told Natalie to let me know when she was scared. She was scared a few times the first night, but it got better. I think knowing that I was there for her helped her feel better."

"I wish I could have met them."

After Christian goes to work, I drive to my dad's to pick him up so we can go to the cemetery. He immediately walks towards their final resting when we arrive. It's a double headstone that has my mom and Natalie's dates of birth and death. On the top is a quote, ""If I could reach up and hold a star for every time you've made me smile, the entire evening sky would be in the palm of my hand" I remain standing while my dad kneels in front of the grave. He traces the letters with his fingers.

"My sweet sweet girls. I made the two of you a promise that we would find out who took you from us, and we have. I know that it won't bring you back, but maybe it will help you find peace. Not a day goes by that I don't think about the two of you. We had many good times and memories, but we were robbed of more." He turns to me and smiles as I knee down beside him.

"I'm sorry that I haven't been here as much as I should. Losing the two of you shattered me. I've spent the last two years walking around aimlessly. Even though we found out who took you away, we'll spend the rest of our lives missing you. God, I miss the two of you so much. I never thought when I left that night it would be the last time I saw you. I'm no longer shattered. I've met someone who has helped piece me back together. I love you Mom. I love Natalie." My dad pulls me against him as both of cry. It's odd, but I feel a sense of calmness in the air.

"Are you ready?", my dad asks.

"Yeah."

When I arrive at work for my shift, I see Mary and Carol looking at me from behind the counter. Both come rushing towards me with their arms out. Not only are they my co-workers, they're also my friends.

"Ana, are you ok?", Mary asks.

"I'm fine. Has it been busy?"

"No, not at all. We've had a few customers here and there, but that's it. Guess what? That empty building across the street may finally be occupied soon.", Carol grins. She's referring to a small brick building across from the diner. A shoe store was located there, but it closed several months ago. We've hoped that someone would open a business there.

"Who's buying it?", I question while putting my purse away.

"I don't know. The realtor was in here earlier, and she told another customer that it was going to be a salon." As Carol continues talking, I see none other than Elena Lincoln walk through the door.

"Excuse me for a minute." I walk away from Carol and towards Elena who has a pleased look on her face. "Elena, what are you doing here?", I snap.

"The last time I checked this is a public place so I can come in here and dine anytime I want.", she purrs. "I think I'll sit here." She walks over to a corner booth and begins looking at a menu. "What's good on the menu?"

"Today's special is bitch take your ass somewhere else soup with a side of leave me the hell alone." _Game on bitch!_

"You're so funny. I bet Christian doesn't like that smart mouth of yours. He probably wants nothing more than to take you into that playroom and show you how to behave."

"Christian and I have an equal relationship. He allows me to be myself. Oh, and he happens to love my mouth and what it can do. I'm sure you have trouble using yours sometimes because of your dentures." She slams the menu down with a thud and stands. "Where are you going?"

"I've decided to go elsewhere, but I'll be back soon."

"Promises, promises.", I smile.

"Yes, it's a promise since I just bought the building across the street."

"You're the one who's opening the salon?"

"The one and only"

**Photos and music for the chapter are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/ Need You Now**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

I knew that Elena wasn't going to crawl up in a corner and leave us alone, but I had no idea that she would resort to buying the building across from my workplace. Even though I won't see her all the time, just knowing that she's across the street makes me uneasy.

"Ana, are you ok?", Mary asks while I'm wiping off one of the front tables. I'm surprised I haven't made a hole in it from scrubbing so hard. "You seem a bit distracted." After Christian found me at Caleb's grandmother's house, I called Mary to let her know that I was safe, and I gave her a brief synopsis about my mom and Natalie. It felt good opening up about why I had been distant and reserved over the past two years.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _Yeah right! _"I think it's just going to take some time getting back to normal after everything."

"I agree. Listen, kiddo, I want you to know if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks Mary, I appreciate that."

Somehow, I'm able to put Elena in the back of my head and continue my shift. Mary just hired a new cook, Reed, who seems to be struggling a bit with the orders. He's overcooked three burgers so far. Carol said that his good looks make up for his lack of cooking skills. He's around twenty-five with dark brown hair and tattoos, but unlike Carol, I don't find him attractive. Mary is a big believer in giving people chances and time to learn which are the two reasons why he's still here.

"Reed, the guy at table three said that his fries were burnt.", I sigh while bringing back the burnt fries.

"My bad. Tell him that I'll have him some more in just a few minutes, and they were will cooked to perfection." He looks at Sarah, one of the other waitresses, and shows off by throwing his spatula in the air. Instead of catching it, it lands on the floor. "Yeah...I meant for that to happen.", he says while reaching for a clean spatula.

"Sure you did.", Sarah replies with an eye roll.

At seven, I clock out for my break. I told Christian this morning that my break would probably be at seven so he's supposed to join me. While I want to tell him about Elena, I may need to wait until after my shift to tell him so there won't be a crowd when he goes ballistic. My heart almost jumps out of my chest at the sight of him walking in the door. He's changed into a pair of jeans and a dark blue dress shirt that makes my insides feel like mush.

"Hey.", he grins while taking my hand to lead me to a booth at the corner.

"Hi.", I reply as I sit down. "How was your day?"

"My day was good except for the fact that I missed you more than anything. Taylor and I went back to the hospital to see Sawyer who's making a nice recovery. There's a nurse, Paula, who he was flirting with yesterday. Well, she was in there today when we arrived. He's loving the attention that she's been giving him. How has your shift been?"

"It's been ok. I told Mary that it'll take some time to get back into the swing of things, but that's to be expected." Sarah walks over to take our order of cheeseburgers and fries. After she walks away, Christian moves closer to me in the booth. His hand begins running up my thigh.

"I've missed you so much today.", he whispers against my ear while laying a kiss on my earlobe. "I've missed looking at you, touching you, kissing you. I've just missed you."

"I missed you too. I know that it's going to be late when I get off, but I need to get some more of my things unpacked." The floor in Christian's bedroom, or our bedroom I should say, has several boxes of mine from my apartment scattering it. There's still a few more things that I need to bring over.

"I'll still be up so I'll help you.", he says as Sarah arrives with our food. "I can't help but think there's something else bothering you."

"I'm ok.", I lie.

When my shift is finally over, I walk to my car and see Elena and a few more women standing inside the empty building. Why in the hell would she be there this time of night. Maybe her coven is meeting. Just the sight of her brings back the tension I was feeling earlier which in turns causes me to have a headache. By the time I arrive at the apartment, I don't want to deal with unpacking. All I want to do is change into my pajamas and go to bed.

"I just finished working on some papers, but I'm all yours for the rest of the night.", Christian grins while greeting me in the living room. "Ana, what's wrong?"

"When you asked me earlier if something else was bothering me, I lied.", I answer as I walk into the bedroom and begin removing my jeans and shirt. "Someone bought that empty building across the street from the diner."

"That's good. Maybe they can help the diner get business and vice versa. Any idea who bought it and what they're going to do with the building."

"Elena bought it, and she's going to put a salon in there." I don't think I've ever seen a red as dark as the red his face turns. I almost expect to see steam come out of his ears like a cartoon character's. "She came into the diner earlier and told me the news." I walk into the bathroom and begin brushing my teeth, hoping that he won't be angry with me for not telling him sooner.

"That fucking bitch! When did she tell you this? Was it before or after your break?", he asks.

"Before. Please don't get mad at me for not telling you sooner. I didn't want you to freak out in front of people. Christian, say something."

* * *

**C POV **

"I'm going to fucking ruin that bitch!", I snap. My voice has such ferocity that Ana stumbles back a bit. "How many times do I have to tell her that I don't want anything to do with her."

"She still wants you. That's why she keeps doing these things. She's hoping that I'll get tired of her game and run away.", she says quietly as she puts on a white tee and gets into the bed. "Christian, I've been rude to her, but my words won't keep her away."

"I hate that she's making your life unbearable. You're finally at a place where you should be able to enjoy life and be worry free, but she's not making that easy." Ana gives me a slight smile before pulling the covers over her body.

"I'll deal with the unpacking tomorrow. Right now, I've got a headache and just want to sleep. Apparently dealing with bitch trolls takes a lot out of a person.", she giggles. I take off my clothes and join her in the bed, only wearing my boxers.

"I'll deal with her tomorrow. Right now, let's just forget about her and go to sleep. The faster you close your eyes, the faster you can dream about me." With her back to me, I move close to her and wrap my arms around her waist. "I'll be dreaming about you."

"You got me. I'll be dreaming of you as well."

When I arrive at work the next morning, one of the first things I decide to do is schedule a face to face meeting with Elena at GEH. Ana said that she was feeling better after yesterday, but I want to put a stop to Elena's manipulations.

"Andrea, I need you to call Elena Lincoln and tell her that she needs to be in my office this morning at ten." Elena will be pissed that I had my assistant schedule the meeting, but I don't give a damn.

"Yes sir. Here's a some paperwork that Ms. Bailey sent up for you. She said that she'll get with you later on it.", she says, handing me folder just before I walk into my office.

While waiting on my meeting with Elena, I look over the paperwork that Ros sent. There's a factory in Portland that she thinks will be a good acquisition. I need to do more research on the place, but if Ros believes it to be a good business move, then I know it has potential. Before I know it, I see that it's almost ten.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Lincoln is here.", Andrea says through the intercom.

"Send her in." A few seconds later, the door opens and Elena walks in wearing a tight fitting red dress that looks like something a teenage girl would wear.

"Christian, I had a feeling that you would want to see me, but I was a bit disappointed that you had your assistant call me. Were you afraid hearing my voice over the phone would turn you on?"

"Have a seat Elena.", I bark.

"Remember the good days when I gave you orders?", she laughs as she takes a seat. "I assume this is about me purchasing the building across from the diner where Ana works. I saw potential in that site so I went with it."

"You saw the potential to cause trouble for my girlfriend." She throws her head back and begins laughing. "What do you find funny about that?"

"Sweet Ana acted all tough the other day at your apartment, but I can see deep down she's weak. She seemed a little frightened yesterday when I went to the diner. Of course, she used that acid tongue to make it seem like I didn't bother her, but I know a scared little girl when I see one. She reminds me of some of your past subs who were nervous at first, but they ended up growing a backbone. If only Ana were sub material."

"She's not a sub and never will be. My relationship with her is unlike the ones I had with my subs."

"You're right. The only thing she has in common with those girls is her brown hair. At least those subs made you feel a sense of control.", she says.

"I don't give a fuck about control! I thought I needed control and power over a woman, but I was wrong. I needed someone who could challenge me, who could teach me, who could love me.", I snap while standing from my chair.

"Love you? Please, love is something only for fools. Your own mother didn't love you. Grace and Carrick took pity on you, but they probably don't love you. Ana may act like she loves you, but she'll eventually find out that you're nothing but a monster who will bring her down." I tell myself that I won't let her get to me, but what if she has a point? My anger is at an all time level as I jerk Elena up from her chair by her arm. I can see her cringe in pain.

"Ana loves me. She sees the real me."

"I love it when you're rough with me.", she purrs while moving her hand towards me zipper, but I slap it away. "Ana will see the real you. That poor girl has been through hell so why don't you do her a favor and end it now?"

"The transfer of the salons isn't finalized yet. When I get finished here, I'm getting on the phone with my lawyer, and I'm having the process stopped. I own sixty percent of the business which means I have the control. You're out bitch."

"I bought the new place on my own so you can't do anything about it."

"Watch me." Before she can say anything else, Andrea buzzes in on the intercom.

"Ms. Bailey is here."

"Tell her to come in. Mrs. Lincoln is on the way out.", I say as I motion for the door which opens. Ros is standing in the doorway with a smile on her face, no doubt from seeing the anger coming from Elena.

"Elena, I'm shocked you're not out stealing puppies.", Ros mumbles while walking past Elena.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Elena hisses.

"Figure it out." Elena looks at me and then back at Ros before slamming the door behind her. "Sorry, I was rude to Cruella."

"It's ok."

After going over the details of the deal with Ros, I spend the rest of the day trying not to let Elena's words get to me. She had a point that my birth mother didn't love me. Maybe I'm deluding myself into thinking that my family and Ana love me. By the time I get home, I am torn about everything.

"Hey, I finally started working on these boxes.", Ana grins as I walk into the bedroom. Usually her face makes me feel like all is right, but in this moment, looking at her makes me see the hurt that I could cause. She bends down and starts towards a box of clothes.

"Maybe you should hold off on unpacking the rest of your things." Her hand moves away from the box as she slowly starts to turn around.

"What do you mean? I need to get these boxes out of the way so we'll stop tripping over them. Once everything is unpacked, we'll be officially living together." Just as she's about to reach for the box again, I pull her hand away. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe moving in together wasn't a good idea. You said it yourself that it was soon so maybe we should just take a step back." The words leave a bad taste in my mouth as I say them, but this is for the best, right?

"Take a step back.", she repeats my words. "How far do you want to step back Christian? Do you want to go back to us having separate places?" Hurt and confusion courses through her body. "Or..do you want us to take a step back to where there was no "us"?

"Ana, you've had two years of misery so you deserve all the happiness that you can get, but I don't think you can get that from me."

"Were is this coming from?", she asks as she sits down on the bed. "Something happened that made you say these things because I know you want to live with me, and you want to be with me."

"Caleb stole your life from you, and I'm not about to do the same. You need to be with someone who isn't tainted."

"That bitch got to you!", she shouts. "Christian, what did she say to you?" She pulls me down to the spot on the bed next to her.

"My mom didn't love me. I'm starting to doubt if my parents really love me. You say that you love me."

"Because I do, with every fiber in my body."

"You'll wake up one morning and see that I'm no good for you. I don't want you to waste your time when you can be out there finding someone who is worth your love."

"I don't know a lot about your birth mother, but I have a feeling that she loved you. You may not see that, but I bet she did. As for the Greys, they love you. I see the way they look at you, and I see the love. It reminds me of the love that my parents had for me and my sister. It's the kind of love where you'll do anything for your child. You say that I can find someone else to love, but I don't want anyone else. What I want is sitting here next to me."

"Ana.." Her lips crush mine before I have a chance to finish my sentence. The kiss is different than any that we've shared before. It's almost as if our lips are healing.

"You were there for me, and now it's my time to be there for you. Never doubt yourself. You're Christian Grey, one of the most powerful, successful, charming, loving, and lovable people in the world. Oh, and you're also easy on the eyes.", she giggles. "I woke up this morning loving you, and I'll go to sleep tonight loving you. When I wake up tomorrow morning, guess what? I'll still love you."

"I'm sorry baby for everything.", I whisper through tears that I hadn't noticed.

"No, don't apologize for anything."

"We're going to be ok, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we're going to be just fine."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/Need You Now  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**C POV**

"For years, Elena controlled my life and made me feel like she was helping me, but she only made things worse.", I say as Ana and I are sitting on the bed following my breakdown. "Even though it was only for a short time, she made me doubt myself and everyone around me, and I hate that."

"I knew when you started saying those things that she must have said something to you, but now you realize that her words were just corrosive." Could this woman get any better?

"Unlike the fifteen year old version of myself, I'm not submitting to her. Her words mean nothing while your love means everything. It's that love that's made me see the light."

"Christian, I love you just as you love me, but Elena is not going to go down without a fight.", Ana sighs. "Have you ever thought about telling you parents about your relationship with her?" Telling my parents about me and Elena may help in stopping her, but I know that it will open up an entirely new can of issues.

"No, and that's not an option. I'm not going to bring my parents into this.", I answer.

"I just think telling them might..."

"Ana, no.", I say in a tone that comes out more harsh than I intended. "I'm sorry, but they don't need this on their plates. I'll think of something." She gives me a small nod before moving closer to me on the bed.

"No, we'll think of something, together."

"Baby, just like my parents don't need deal with this, neither do you. I already hate that you've been pulled into this as much as you have." Her right index finger goes to my lip, signaling me to stop talking.

"I'm in this because you're the man that I love, and when you love someone you don't stand on the sidelines and watch, you stand next to them and fight the battle together." This woman before me continues to amaze me with her love and support.

"Can I ask a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?", she asks.

"Can we lay down and just hold each other?" She nods and grabs my hand, pulling me with her towards the pillows where we lay our heads down. Our hands are clasped together as our bodies face each other. If any other person were to look at Ana's eyes, all they would would be blue eyes, but I see more than that. I see myself in her eyes.

After Ana and I laid down last night, it didn't take long for either of us to fall asleep. I made the comment the other night that I would be dreaming about her, and that was the truth. My nightmares have evaporated and been replaced by dreams of her.

"Why don't you come by GEH today?", I ask as I get ready to leave for work.

"I'd like that. I can see where you rule the world.", Ana replies while walking towards me in the living room "What time should I stop by?"

"I've got a meeting at nine and a conference call at ten, but that's all I have scheduled for the day. How about eleven?"

"Eleven will be good." Our lips move closer together and soon fall into a soft and gentle kiss. Even though my back is turned, I hear Taylor come into the room, but I'm going to keep kissing my girl just a while longer. Her hands wrap around the back of my neck. Fuck, I love this woman! I reluctantly pull away from the kiss and her.

"I'd better go."

"I miss you already.", she smiles.

* * *

**A POV**

After Christian leaves for work, I shower and dress in a white short sleeve and jeans. Since I didn't finish unpacking last night, I decide to work on it some until it's time to head to GEH. My furniture and a few more things are still at my apartment, but all of my clothes and keepsakes are here. Inside one of the smaller boxes, I find a stack of birthday cards from my parents. I run my hand over my mom's handwriting. She would always tease my dad about his messy handwriting. In another box, I find some photos of my family that was taken on the Christmas before my mom and Natalie died. Natalie had gotten a new camera and couldn't wait to use it so she started snapping photos of the family opening gifts. One of the photos shows my mom and dad kissing underneath the mistletoe. My mom was always telling my dad how much she loved and appreciated him, and he would do the same. Looking at my mom, I recall a conversation that she and I had when I turned eighteen. A guy at school, Brent Collins, wanted me to go out with him to celebrate my birthday, but he ended up cancelling on me.

_"I guess I'm not good enough for him.", I sobbed from my seat in the porch swing. My mom sat down next to me and placed her hand on my shoulder._

_"Don't say that. I know that it may hurt now, but having him cancel is one the best things that can happen to you. A day will come when you'll meet the guy who puts every other guy to shame. It may happen when you least expect it, but he will be the one that you've been expecting."_

_"You make it sound so easy."_

_"No, it won't be easy, but it will be worth it. Even though your dad and I have had arguments and issues, we always grow and learn from them.", she said. "Trust me on this Ana. I'm your mother, and I wouldn't steer you wrong."_

_"I suppose when I meet Mr. Right you'll be telling me I told you so.", I giggled._

_"Of course."_

My mom didn't steer me wrong about finding Mr. Right. Seeing him in the state that he was in last night was gut wrenching. His life would be much different had Elena not sunk her claws into him. I don't know what will stop her, but her day of reckoning will come. I won't her ruin him or us.

When I arrive at GEH, I see Christian waiting on me by the front entrance. He saunters over to and pulls me into a kiss which is observed by a few people. I have a feeling that they're wondering about the woman their boss is kissing.

"What will your employees think Mr. Grey?", I ask as he leads me past a desk that's occupied by a blonde receptionist.

"Do I look like I care what they think?", he chuckles before we step in the elevator.

As the elevator stops on the twentieth floor, I notice that the lobby is structured in all glass and steel like the downstairs. A few more employees walk past us in disbelief that Christian is holding my hand. I see a red-headed woman coming towards who isn't wearing the shocked look like everyone else.

"Christian, I was on my way to your office with those figures for the Portland deal, but Andrea said that you weren't in your office.", she says. I'm surprised that she called him by his first name, but he seems to not have a problem with it.

"I was downstairs waiting on Ana. Ros Bailey, this is Anastasia Steele. Ana, this is Ros Bailey, my right hand woman here at work." Ros extends her hand to me with a wide grin on her face.

"Ana, it's a pleasure to finally meet the reason behind the pep in Christian's step."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well."

"If you ever hear him say the name Bulldog, that's me.", she laughs.

"Ros, for the last time, no one calls you that.", Christian snorts. It's evident the relationship between the two of them is full of respect.

"I've got to get back to my office. Ana, it was nice meeting you."

"You too Ros.", I say. She turns and walks in the opposite direction as Christian leads us past another blonde receptionist and through an office door.

"This is my office." _Office, hell! _This is larger than my apartment. The massive room is decorated in all white like the pent house's living room. Floor to ceiling windows give an impressive view of the city.

"Wow." I look around the room for a bit before walking over to the window.

* * *

**C POV**

Ana's standing by the window as the sun shines through, making it look a spotlight is on her. I know that I just saw her this morning, but her beauty grows every time I see her. I'm standing to the left of her and admiring this woman who I almost lost yesterday. No, I'm not going to think about that. Moving forward is my new motto.

"Are you thinking about how you can grow your empire?", she asks. I give her a puzzled look. "Your mind seemed to be elsewhere."

"I started thinking about last night, but I quickly pushed the thought memory away."

"Good because last night is a distant memory."

"Yes it is. No more looking back on the bad."

"Ros seems nice.", she smiles. We sit down on the couch in front of my desk as I nod in agreement.

"She is. She's one of my most trusted employees."

"Where did the Bulldog thing come from?" I roll my eyes at the term that Ros has chosen for herself.

"She came up with that name on her own, but I think it fits. She's tenacious and loyal. I don't think I'd be where I am in business if it weren't for her." We continue to talk about GEH for a few more minutes until her phone rings.

"It's Spencer.", she sighs. "I can ignore it if you want."

"She's your best friend. Answer it."

"Hey Spencer.", she answers. "He did what! I can't believe that. It's ok. I'll be right there." Placing the phone down next to her, she looks angry.

"Is she ok?"

"No, she's not. Apparently your brother called her and said that he didn't think they were going to work out. Any idea why he may have said that?" What in the hell has Elliot done?

"Not a clue. Did he not give her more information about why they weren't going to work out? I can't see Elliot just ending things without a reason."

"Well, he did. She asked him why he was sure things wouldn't work out, and he said it just didn't feel right. Your brother has my best friend in tears." She jumps up from the couch and reaches for her phone. "I'm going over to her place."

"Ok. I hope that everything works out, but I don't want what's going on between Elliot and Spencer to affect our relationship." I shift closer to her and kiss her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you. I'll see you tonight."

"I had a meeting come up last minute over a deal, but it shouldn't take too long."

"All right." As she walks out, I start thinking about how things are going to be better for us soon. Elena's ploys to break us up have only strengthened my and Ana's relationship.

"Karma is going to bite you in the ass Elena.", I say to myself.

Once my meeting is over, I head home where I see Ana arrive at the same time as me. I guess she stayed at Spencer's for a while.

"Hey.", she smiles slightly as we step out of our vehicles.

"Hi. My meeting just finished. How is Spencer?"

"She's upset. I've been there since I left your office.", she answers as we head up to the penthouse. "I know that we're not getting involved, but I hate seeing her because of your brother."

"I'll call him later and see if I can find out what's going on with him." Walking into the living room, I drop my coat on the sofa as Ana's phone rings.

"It's Carol from work. She never calls me unless they need help or it's an emergency." While she talks to Carol, I head to the bedroom to change out of my work clothes. I'm grabbing a tee-shirt out of the closet when she walks into the room.

"Is everything ok? Do they need you to come in?"

"No, you know the building that's across from the diner, the one that Elena bought?" I have a bad feeling about what she's going to say.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"It caught on fire. They think it was arson."

**Photos from the chapter are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/Need You Now**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

"Thanks for asking me to lunch Ana. It's just what I needed to help me get over what's his name.", Spencer mumbles as we finish placing our lunch orders with the waitress at Tap House Grill. Even though the tears from yesterday have dried up, I know that she's still upset that Elliot ended things with her.

"You've been there for me countless times so now it's my turn to be here for you. Besides, I knew that you liked the food here." Asking Spencer to lunch is beneficial for me too since I'm hoping that it keeps my mind off the fact that the building across the street from the diner caught on fire. Carol overheard some of the firemen say there's a strong possibility that it was arson which opens an entire new can of questions.

"Yeah, I do. Remember when we came here a few months ago and that one waiter was flirting with me? He looked liked he had just stepped out of a magazine. I wonder if he still works here." She turns around in her chair and begins scanning the room for the guy who flirted non stop the last time we ate here.

"Spencer, I know that Elliot hurt you, but are you ready to move on so soon?", I ask while twirling my straw around in my water glass.

"I'm not moving on. I just want to have some fun. That's probably where I went wrong with Elliot. He was just going to be a one night stand, but I had to start feeling something for him. Next time I'll listen to my body and not my heart." The waitress, Juliet, comes and places our food on the table, but Spencer stops her before she walks away. "Excuse me, a few months ago I was in here and there was this guy who was gorgeous with dark hair and a great body. I can't remember his exact name, but I think it may have been Bryant or Brian. Do you know if he still works here?"

"Bryant was his name, and no he doesn't work here anymore.", Juliet answers.

"Damn it. The guy was so good looking, and he was kind of flirting with me while I was here."

"Flirting was his strategy." Spencer ponders Juliet's words for a second.

"He flirted for tips. Perfect. Thanks." Juliet nods and walks away from the table. "Maybe I'll just become a nun.", she sighs.

"I wouldn't do something that extreme yet. Just focus on yourself for a while."

"At least you're in a happy relationship. How's the living situation with Christian going?"

"It's going good.", I answer.

"What are you planning on doing with the furniture in your apartment? I'm only asking because I may want to buy your sofa and chairs."

"My bedroom set was given to me by parents when I graduated high school so I'm going to keep that in storage, but I'm getting rid of the other things. If you want the sofa and living room chairs, you can have them.", I shrug. "It's not like I'm going to use them."

"Yeah, it's not like you and Christian are going to break up or anything." Looking up from my plate, I nod my head. "I didn't mean to sound sarcastic. I honestly meant that your relationship with Christian is strong so there's no way it's going to end." I can see that he really loves you." Christian's love for me is something that I don't doubt, but a tiny part of me wonders if that love could have caused the fire. _Don't go there Ana! _

"I love him too. Since meeting him, I've become an entirely new person. I feel more confident in myself and in life."

"I've noticed. You have this take no crap attitude.", Spencer laughs. "Your mom would be happy to see where you are now. I know she'd be proud of you" Even though my dad and I went to the cemetery, I still have moments where I feel like I could cry all day. I think that's something that will never go away.

"I like to think that she'd be proud."

* * *

**C POV**

"Welch, what have you go on the fire investigation?", I ask Welch as we sit in my study. I can think of a lot more things that I'd rather be doing on a Saturday, but I need to know what happened with the building that Elena bought across from Ana's work. Ana's co-worker Carol said that the word arson had been brought up.

"According to my sources, there wasn't any electrical issues with the building during the inspection that was conducted before Mrs. Lincoln bought the place. The fire was believed to have been started in the back room where dogs sniffed an accelerant. They took some samples and are running tests. Another possible break is a pair of footprints that was found near the back."

"Are they running tests?"

"Yes sir. The tread looks like it was made by a sneaker, but they're still analyzing.", he says. "Police talked to people who were at the diner at the time of the fire, but no one saw anything. I'll let you know when they find out more." Standing from my seat, I reach over and shake his hand before he leaves. Elena Lincoln is far from being Miss Popularity so I know there's going to be a long list of suspects. One of the possible names that I don't want to consider is Ana's. She was just getting home when I got here last night, but she was at Spencer's, wasn't she? _Snap out of it Grey! _

As I walk into the living room, I hear the sound of the elevator arriving on the floor. Maybe Ana's back from her day out with Spencer. I'm practically bouncing around waiting to see if it's her. Yes, I have it bad. The butterflies in my stomach go away when I see that it's Elliot instead.

"Hey little bro.", Elliot says while entering the room.

"Elliot, I didn't know you were stopping by."

"I'm sorry. I know I should have called, but I didn't think. If you have something going on, I can leave."

"No, stay. I tried calling you last night, but you didn't answer." I told Ana that I would call him and try to find out why he suddenly broke things off with Spencer.

"I know, and I have a feeling I know why you called. Spencer, right? You wanted to ask why I made the dick move of breaking up with her." I motion for him to sit down on the sofa so he can hopefully explain what happened. This is a bit awkward and new for me though since I've never cared about his relationships in the past, but this time it's different. For one, I'm different in that I actually care about what's going on with my brother. Secondly, Spencer is Ana's best friend and a nice girl who deserves more of an explanation than he gave her.

"I could sit here and beat around the bush, but I'm just going to come out and ask. What in the hell happened? I thought you liked Spencer. You said that she was different from the other girls that you've been with."

"She is. Fuck, she is so much different. I've been with a lot of girls Christian, but none of them compare to her. The girl makes me laugh more than anyone I know. She does these impersonations that are spot on. Last week, she started doing an impersonation of Lady Gaga." As I sit down in the seat across from him, I try and picture that image, but it doesn't come to me. "It was good, trust me."

"I'll take your word on it. So, if she's so wonderful, why did you end it?"

"I was at a job site the other day when she showed up with lunch. I thought it was a nice gesture, but some of the guys from work told me that she was out of my league. They know how I've been around the block. This one guy, Todd, said that I would only end up screwing things up with her, and that he hoped to be there to pick up the pieces."

"What the fuck Elliot! Please don't tell me that you stood there and let him say that to you."

"No, I told him to fuck off and mind his own business, but afterwards I started thinking what if he has a point. The last thing I want to do is hurt Spencer."

"Says the guy who ended things without a telling her why.", I sigh. "Look, I know that I'm still fairly new to this relationship thing, but you can't move forward if you keep looking in the rear view mirror." Damn, when did I become so deep?

"Were you scared at first?", he asks.

"Was I scared? Does Mia talk too much?"

"I take that a big yes. How did you get over it?"

"One word, Ana. I didn't think I was deserving of her, but she saw a part of me that I didn't know that I possessed. She helped me see that chances are meant to be be taken. The other night I was dealing with a situation that made me question things, but Ana was right there with me. She refused to let me give up. Elliot, you need to go to Spencer and talk to her. I have a feeling that she'll listen to you.", I say.

"You're right. I need to get over myself and man up. Thanks for this." I stand and walk over to where he's stood up, and I then I hug him. "You know since meeting Ana, you've ever hugged me more than ever before?"

"Is that bad?"

"Not at all. Laters.", he grins.

"Laters."

After Elliot leaves, I start heading back to the study, but once again I hear someone approaching. The butterflies make a reappearance at the sight of Ana coming into the room. She has one shopping bag in her hand, but I rush over to take it for her.

"Thanks.", she smiles. I move in closer to her and kiss her briefly. "I stopped by the shoe store after dropping Spencer off at her place." I follow her into the bedroom where she takes off her black tank, leaving her only in her black lace bra. "What are you looking at?"

"Your beautiful breasts.", I answer while placing feather kisses on them.

"Is that the only part of me interest you?", she teases.

"No, every single inch of you interests me." Our lips join together in one more kiss before she picks up her bag and pulls out what appears to be a running shoe box. "New running shoes?"

"Yeah. I needed some new ones so I bought a new pair." I recall Welch telling me that the police found what appeared to be footprints from a sneaker at the building. "So last night before you got here, you were at Spencer's the entire time?", I ask. The sound of the deep breath coming from her body tells me that she's not happy about my question.

"Yeah. I told you when I left your office that I was going over there to comfort her after your jackass of a brother dumped her. I sat there and listened to her cry over him. Why are you asking?"

"I wasn't sure if you had stopped somewhere else."

"No, I didn't, but I also didn't know that I had to check in with you about where I go.", she snaps while walking towards the closet, but she turns around before she gets inside. "Oh my god."

"What?"

* * *

**A POV**

"You think I set that building on your fire don't you?" I can't believe that he thinks I could have caused the fire_. Weren't you wondering if he did it? _

"Ana, please. I'm just covering all bases."

"Since we're covering all bases, were you actually at a meeting last night?" His shocked look mirrors the one that I had a few minutes ago when he questioned me about my whereabouts.

"Yes, I was at a meeting." Neither of us say anything for several minutes, but we keep looking at each other, trying to read the other's mind. Suddenly, his face changes as if a realization comes to him. "Fuck, I should have known that this would happen."

"What?", I ask. He sits down on the bed and pulls me down into his lap while running his fingers through my hair. My body begins relaxing with his touch.

"I shouldn't have even considered the idea of you causing that fire. I know that you don't have a mean bone in your body."

"Maybe I do. Grrr", I playfully growl making him laugh. "I was wrong to even think that you would do such a thing."

"Baby, I've been thinking about ways that I could stop Elena, but I'm not going to do anything that would cause me to go to jail. That bitch isn't worth me being behind bars."

"You're thinking the same thing I'm thinking, aren't you?"

"Elena knows that we want her out of our lives so she probably knows that we're trying to find a way to make that happen. Someone else started that fire, but I believe she was hoping we would blame each other.", he says.

"To drive a wedge between us."

"Exactly, but I'm not going to let that happen. I'm so sorry for thinking that..."

"I'm sorry too. I know you wouldn't do something to jeopardize us. We love each other too much."

"You're right about that. Yes, there are conjugal visits in prison, but I've never been a fan of orange.", he laughs.

"What now?"

"I don't know, but we'll think of something."

After I change clothes, I walk out of the bedroom and into the living room where I hear Christian talking to someone on the phone.

"All right. I'll see you then.", he says before hanging up. "My mom is going to stop by on her way home from the hospital. She said that she had something for you."

"For me? I wonder what it could be."

"Oh, while you were out with Spencer, Elliot stopped by and we talked about things."

"Did he say why he ended things?"

"Yeah. My brother reminds me of myself when it comes to relationships. He's never been in a relationship before, and he's terrified that he'll mess things up, hurting Spencer in the process."

"But you're not afraid."

"Not anymore, and that's thanks to you. I told him that he needs to stop worrying about "what if" and start embracing "what could be."

"I get the being scared thing. Maybe they can sit down and talk about things. I happen to know in my short relationship experience that communication is everything.", I say.

"True." My hands move up his chest and around his neck. Before I know what's happening, our tongues are thrashing together. Our bodies begin moving towards the sofa. We're brought back to reality when we the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Hi.", Grace says. Christian and I hurriedly compose ourselves. Once we adjusted, both of us greet her in hugs. This is only the second time that I've seen her, but I feel like I've known her forever.

"How was work?", he asks.

"It wasn't too bad. Ana, I remembered this morning that I was going to give you the recipe for that roast that we had during our dinner." Grace reaches into her pocket and hands me a folded piece of paper with her roast recipe.

"Thanks. I'll have to cook this for Christian one night."

"Are you all moved in?", she asks.

"Pretty much."

"I have to say that I'm thrilled for the two of you. When I told Elena about the two of you living together, she started rambling about how it was too soon, but I told her that there's no time stamp on love."

"Mom, I love you, but I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't talk about me and Ana with Elena.", Christian says in a frustrated voice.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I was just so happy for you that I needed to tell someone, and Elena has always been a part of our lives."

"Don't remind me." Have you ever noticed it's calm right before a storm? I feel like a storm is on the horizon.

"Christian, I'm sorry that I talked to Elena about you and Ana living together, but I don't think that gives you a right to be rude."

"Rude? Trust me Mom, me being rude about Elena is nothing compared to her antics as of late. You have no idea what you "friend" is capable of."

"Christian.", I say.

"No Ana, I've been thinking about things. Last night, my meeting wasn't at work. I met with my therapist John Flynn for the first time in over a month. We talked, and he helped me realize some things."

"What kind of things are you talking about?", Grace asks in confusion.

"Even though Ana and I are in love, our relationship has been put through hell thanks to Elena Lincoln. It's time that you knew the truth."

"Ana, do you know what he's talking about?" I nod my head and brace for the storm.

"Elena seduced me when I was fifteen."

**Photos from the chapter are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/Need You Now**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**C POV**

"Elena seduced me when I was fifteen." Words that I never thought I would say just rolled off the tip of my tongue with ease. Talking to Flynn last night helped me see that the only way I'm truly going to get over the past and away from Elena's clutches is by telling my parents about what happened.

"No, why would you say such a thing?", my mom stammers. "Elena's my friend. She would never do such a thing."

"Believe me, I wish it weren't true, but it is. When I was fifteen, I was working at her house one day. She asked if I wanted to come inside for something to drink. We were in the kitchen when I said some smart ass remark to her, making her slap me, but then she kissed me." My eyes catch sight of her wobbling knees which are about to give out on her. Reading my mind, Ana is quickly at my mom's side and helps her sit down on the sofa.

"I'm going to give the two of you some privacy.", Ana says softly before walking towards the bedroom.

"Ana, stay please.", my mom says. Ana looks at me for assurance that it's ok, and I nod. I have a feeling that some things are going to come up that not only my mom needs to know but also Ana.

"What happened after that?", my mom asks with her eyes on the floor. I know that she can't stand to look at me now.

"She kissed me again the next day, but I didn't stop her. Things escalated from there, and we started a relationship. I felt like I was worthless. Yes, you and Dad would tell me that you loved me, but I didn't believe it. The only thing that I felt was anger. Remember how I got into fights at school?"

"Yes, I remember, but you eventually stopped getting into trouble."

"Because of Elena. She introduced me to a way of dealing with everything."

"How can sleeping with my teenage son help him in any way!", she shouts, taking both of us by surprise. I look away from her and remain silent for several seconds until a small whimper. Turning around, I see tears cascading down her face. This is exactly what I didn't want to happen. I didn't want to break her.

"Mom, I know that this is a lot, but we can do this later.", I say softly as I move next to her on the sofa.

"No, the band-aid has been ripped off so you need to go on and tell me the rest. Tell me everything."

"Elena was into BDSM. I would submit to her and allow her complete control over me."

"I've heard about that lifestyle. You're telling me that she not only practices that, but she brought you into it? What would she do to you Christian?" Never in a million years did I think I would be telling my mom these things, but it needs to be done.

"If I did something wrong or got into trouble at school, she would take me into a room that she had, a playroom. It was in there that she would punish me by beating me and other things. It hurt like hell, but I thought it was the best way for me to learn get my act together. My grades got better, and I stopped getting into trouble. I started becoming a better person or so I thought."

"How long did this relationship last between the two of you?", she asks.

"Six years." What color was remaining in her face is now gone.

"How could I have not seen it? I'm your mother, and I missed those things. I should have been more aware of what was going around me. My friend was beating and having sex with my young son right under my nose for six years.", she cries.

"Mom, don't blame yourself for this. None of what happened is your fault. If anyone is to blame, it's Elena. At the time, I thought there was nothing wrong with what was happening, but I've realized recently that she took advantage of me. If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have went down the path that I did.", I say.

"Before you tell me about this path that you went down, can I have some water?"

"I'll get you some.", Ana says as she walks into the kitchen. When she returns, she hands the glass to my mom with a small smile which my mom somehow returns. Ana takes a seat in the armchair beside me was I prepare for the second leg of my confession.

"Thank you Ana. All right Christian, go on."

"When Elena and I ended our relationship, I was left with this urge that was raging through my body. Seeing how Elena took control made me think that I needed to do the same in order for my life to be the way that I wanted. I still had resentment and anger which made me decide to become a dom. For once, I was the one who was in control and not giving in. It was also a way for me to deal with what happened with the crack whore." A gasp comes from my mom at my title for my birth mother. Even though I've said the name in my head before, I've never said it out loud. "I mean my birth mother. Becoming a part of the Grey family saved my life, but it didn't diminish the hostility and anger that I had towards her and what she did. Everything in her life revolved around her drugs and her pimp. She was under their spell which in turn made me nothing to her. I hated that I wasn't good enough for her."

"Christian, she was a sick girl, but I've always believed in my mind that she loved you in her own way. You meant something to her."

"I didn't think that she cared, and that's one of the main reasons why I found women who resembled her. I wanted nothing more than to beat and punish brown-haired girls so that I could take out that anger that I had over her. It also helped me get the upper hand." Glancing at Ana's face, I see nothing. I told her that my birth mother was one of the reasons I turned to the lifestyle, but I've never told her that she shares some of the same physical characteristics as her. It's times like this where I wish I was a mind reader.

* * *

**A POV**

I knew what happened with Christian's birth mother helped make him a dom, but I didn't know the extent of why. Now he's revealed that she had brown hair, like me, and that he basically saw her when he beat and fucked his subs. He's told me that he doesn't want me as sub, but I can't help but wonder if that's entirely true. _Don't doubt his love Ana!_ Grace's dead eyes move to where I'm sitting, and I know what she's thinking.

"Is that the nature of your relationship with Ana? Because I thought I saw genuine love between the two of you. Was I wrong?", she asks.

"No mom, you weren't wrong. My feelings for Ana were different from the beginning. When I first saw her, I knew there was something about her that couldn't keep me away. She can tell you herself that I was always showing up and pretty much harassing her."

"But did you know Ana? Where you aware of my son and Elena's relationship and his secret life?" She shifts her body to face me, allowing me to see the exhaustion in her body. I'm sure she had no idea when she stopped here that this bombshell would be dropped on her.

"He told me not long after I met him. Like you, I was shocked. It almost made reconsider a relationship with him, but I knew there was something there that I couldn't deny. Grace, please know that none of what happened was because of you. I've only known you for a short time, but I know that you're a loving mother who would go to the ends of the earth for your children. Elena is only one who is to blame for this. She took advantage of your friendship and seduced Christian."

"Mom, I'm sure that you hate me, and I don't blame you. I didn't want to tell you because I was worried that you would see me as this heartless creature. Seeing you like this kills me.", Christian says.

"I have to admit that this is going to take a while to fully digest, but I could never hate you. I'm your mother, and I love you."

"I know you do, but I didn't believe it for a long time. Ana helped me see that I'm not only loved but also capable of loving. If I could go back in time and change what happened all those years ago, I would in a heartbeat, but I can't. Still, I'm trying to move past that part of my life. Elena's has been hindering that."

"What do you mean she's hindering you? Is it not enough that she turned your life upside down." With the tears dried, Grace's eyes are now filled with fury. She has once again gone to her feet and is standing in front of Christian with her arms folded.

"I've repeatedly told her that I'm no longer interested in being a dom, but she refuses to listen. All she has done since I've been with Ana is cause trouble. She even bought the building across from Ana's work just so she could continue her torture. It's not me that I'm worried about. It's Ana. Mom, Ana is everything to me, but she shouldn't have to worry about Elena's games. I'm at my breaking point."

"I'm sorry that you went through not feeling loved. From that day that I found you at the hospital till now, I've loved you, and I promise you that love will no go away, no matter what. That evil woman will be stopped. Mark my words."

After talking for a while longer and assuring Christian that she's not giving up on him, Grace heads home, leaving me and Christian alone. He's been sitting in silence since she left. His eyes have only met mine once.

"It's going to be ok.", I say softly. There's no response from him. "Christian, talk to me."

"I'm surprised you haven't gone and packed your things yet.", he murmurs as he stands from his seat.

"Why would I do that? Is that what you want?"

"No. I just assumed after hearing what you did about my birth mother that you would be running away as fast as you could."

"I'd be lying if I said that I wasn't shocked when I heard everything. Hearing you saying that your subs were replicas for your birth mother was a "what the fuck" moment. It made me wonder if that's what I am to you, a copy of her that you can control and beat."

"Ana, no, that's not what you are.", he whispers. "Yes you have brown hair like her, but that's where the similarities stop."

"I know, and that's why I'm still here. You've stated and proven that you love me over and over. I've seen the way that you look at me. You get this gleam in your eyes and a smile that curls a bit. My life has been full of questions, but one that I don't have is if you love me."

"My mom will never forgive me."

"Like she said, it's going to take some time for her to process everything. This huge secret was dropped on her, but it doesn't change how she feels about you. You're still her son. She still loves you."

"My dad is going to flip the fuck out when he finds out. Elena has never been one of his favorite people, and this is going to definitely solidify it.", he sighs. The room grows silent until the ringing of his phone interrupts. "It's Welch. Maybe they have something about the fire."

"I'm going to get something to drink while you deal with that.", I say before leaving the room.

* * *

**C POV**

"Welch, have you heard anything else.", I ask.

"They're still running a few test, but the footprint tread came back to a men's Adidas Energy Boost running shoe size 10. It's sold in just about every shoe store so it would be impossible to narrow down the exact place of sale.", he answers. If the arsonist was a male, then the list grows even longer since Elena has had a few unhappy subs in the past.

"At least they've got that. Let me know when you find out more."

"Sure thing boss."

"Any news?", Ana asks when she comes back into the room.

"The footprint the police found at the building was from a men's shoe, but that's all they have. I still can't believe that I even considered the possibility that you could have done it."

"Let's not forget that I pretty much accused you of possibly causing the fire. Things have been so stressful lately that our minds just got away from us, but we're ok now." I ease towards her and wrap her in my arms. If only holding her close like this would make things better, but it won't. Telling my mom everything was the first step of moving on. Now it's time for step two.

Once breakfast is over the next morning, Ana goes over to her dad's for a visit. My anxiety level is at an all time high in regards to what's going to happen in the living room soon. I called Elena to come over so we could talk. While I'm reading the business section of the Seattle Times, I see her in the corner of my eye coming into the room.

"Elena, thank you for coming." I give her the best fake smile that I can so I don't set her off.

"When you called and said there was a new development, I was curious so I decided to come and hear you out. I don't see Ana around. Could she possibly be gone?"

"I don't want to talk about Ana's absence. I want to talk about us."

"Us. From the smile on your face, I'm going to like this conversation.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that.", my mom snaps as she arrives.

"Grace, dear, what are you doing here?", Elena asks. My mom begins walks towards Elena and gives her a fake smile that matches mine.

"Elena, how many times have you heard me talk about how much I love my children?"

"I'm not sure. I know that you've said it many times. Why are you asking?"

"Since you know how I feel about my children, you also know that I won't allow them to be hurt by anything or anyone."

"What are you getting at?", Elena asks. She moves away from my mom.

"Yesterday, I had a talk with Christian that devastated me. You've always been a selfish and conniving woman, but I never thought that you would stoop so low and take advantage of my son." Elena's dart to me, realizing that my mom knows about us.

"Grace, please hear me out."

"No! You. Will. Hear. Me. Out.", my mom snarls. "I invited you into my home and treated you like you were part of my family. I introduced you to people and helped you make friends. How do you repay me? You seduce my son and lead him into a lifestyle that involves beating women. I remember telling you about Christian's problems. You would sit there and listen like you actually cared, but you were only gathering things to use to your advantage. What kind of a woman gets off on having sex with a fifteen year old!"

"I didn't force him into anything that he didn't want. I helped him more than anyone has ever done." I can't help but laugh at her words.

"You didn't force me, but you knew what you were doing was wrong. As far as the helping part goes, no. You only made things worse. It was you who made me feel unworthy. I spent years not knowing how to feel because you made me believe that life is one big emotionless mess. I hate myself for falling into your trap, but I hate you more for laying that trap.", I hiss.

"Isn't this just lovely?", Elena laughs sarcastically. "Your son was like a caged animal that was begging to be released. When I got him into my playroom and started fucking him, I took great pleasure in knowing that he was touching every inch of my body. It's been a long time, but I still remember how he felt inside of me." My mom has never believed in violence or any type of fighting, but she's also loyal to her family. Thus, the right-handed hook that's thrown from her and into Elena's botoxed face. The force of it sends Elena falling down to the floor where she lays for several seconds.

"You're nothing but a two bit whore who thinks seducing younger men will keep her from aging. Guess what? All of the botox in the world can't help your wrinkly old ass. I'm glad that I know the truth now because I'm going to make sure my son has the life that _you_ stole away from him."

"That little tramp is the one who is messing his life up now."

"No. Ana's loving me, that's what she's doing. She's helping me feel and live. I was told once by you that I didn't have a heart, but I do. I have a heart that is full of love for Ana and my family."

"Love, love, love, boring. Love is a useless thing that will only bring you down."

"Now dear Elena, love is going to help bring _you_ down. If I were you, I'd be leaving so you can rest since you have a visit to hell to prepare for.", my mom says. I can't believe my mom is being so brazen and assertive. It's a side that I've never seen before, and I like it.

"This isn't over."

"It will be soon."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/Need You Now**


	28. Chapter 28

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

When my dad called this morning to ask if I wanted to come over, I wasn't sure considering how tumultuous yesterday was and how explosive today should be. Christian telling Grace about his relationship with Elena set the ground work for a confrontation between mother, son, and bitch troll that's taking place today. Christian insisted that I spend the day with my dad and have at least one relaxing day. While I did enjoy having lunch and reminiscing with my dad, my mind on what was happening at Escala.

As I park my Mustang in an empty spot, I prepare myself for what I may see or hear when I step inside the penthouse. Grabbing my phone to call Christian to let him know that I'm on my way up, I'm not looking where I'm walking and end up crashing into the last person that I want to see, Elena. I bump into her so hard that she drops her purse to the ground. She does not seem happy at all as she steps around me.

"Whoa Elena! What's the rush? Are you on your way to find another young boy to take advantage of?" I sense that public enemy number one is not too amused with my comment.

"I was wondering where you were while I was meeting with Christian and Grace.", she hisses while picking up her purse from the ground. "At first I thought maybe you had wised up and left."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm still here. From the look on your face I can see that you weren't happy with what transpired upstairs. Why don't you save yourself the time and effort and leave Christian and his family alone?"

"I'll make you a deal. I will let Christian and the Greys be if you step away as well. You say that you love him. Do you love him enough to leave?"

"Has your old age made you delusional? I love him more than anything, and that's why I'm not leaving him.", I reply. She starts laughing like a mad woman while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe you'll leave one way or another." Is she threatening me?

"Elena, get the hell out of here now!", I hear Christian snarling as he and Grace walk towards us. Both Greys look like they're ready to go to war. Without uttering another word, she turns and stomps off. "I wasn't sure if she had already left so I was walking my mom out to her car. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I can handle her. How did things go?"

"Let's just say that Elena knows that how my hand feels across her face.", Grace says with a slight smile. "I promised to ruin her, and I will follow through on that. Now, I need to get back to the house and talk with Carrick. I probably should have done it yesterday, but I wanted to deal with Elena in my own way first since she was my "friend."

"I'll go with you with you Mom."

"No, I think I should tell him. Perhaps he won't go into a murderous rage if I tell him." Christian looks down uncomfortably at his shoes. "Christian, I love you. Don't let this make you think otherwise." She wraps her arms around him and tells him once more that she loves him. "Ana, take care of him."

"I will." I move over to her, hugging her and feeling the sadness that's still in her body. "It's going to be ok Grace."

After watching her get into her Lexus and drive away, Christian lets out the deep breath that he seems to have been holding. We make our way back upstairs in complete silence. The man whose love saved me now resembles the person that I was for two years, solemn and distant. I'm determined not to let him shut me out. I follow him into the bedroom where he sits down on the bed. Even though his face is covered by his hands, I can still hear the sobs coming from him.

"Everything is fucked up.", he mumbles. "I hate that everyone I love is being subjected to Elena's madness." I kneel in front of him and place my finger on his chin, bringing his face up to meet mine.

"Remember what I said about people not standing on the sidelines? Your parents and I love you too much to let you deal with this on your own." I move up a bit and place my lips against his. They say action sometimes speaks louder than words so I let the lingering kiss prove to him that I'm with him. Each twist of our tongues lets me know where this is headed. I saw an OB/GYN that Spencer recommended on the same day that I met Mia for the first time and was placed on the dep shot so we won't have to break apart in search of a condom. His hands move towards the buttons on my light blue short sleeve shirt while my hands tangle through his messy copper curls.

"You're everything to me.", he whispers against my lips as I stand up and let my shirt open and fall to the floor. He stands, allowing me to pull his shirt over his head before he unhooks my bra. Once my breasts are fully exposed, he begins placing kisses on them, alternating between the two. My hand moves down to his jeans and starts unzipping them. I then shimmy out of my black capri pants and panties. I know that he can smell my arousal for him.

"You're everything to me too." Those words encourage him as he shoves his pants and boxers off. We're standing in front of the bed, baring not only our bodies but also our souls. Our lips melt together as our bodies collapse on to the bed. Positioning himself between my legs, he takes his cock in his hand and begins tracing the edges of my opening with it. I jerk my hips up in an attempt to hurry him along.

"Do you want this baby?", he asks while practically waving the damn thing around. _Damn it!_ I reach up and put my hand on his base.

"Put this to use now.", I pout. He gives in to me and slides in with ease, but he doesn't go in all the way. Instead, he pulls out and back in again, still not going in all the way. "I need all of you."

"You have all of me." He begins moving against me while our lips twist together. My hands grab his ass and pull him down which sends him even deeper inside of me. His grunts only add fuel to the fire. My legs take on a life on their own and wrap around him. How is it possible that he keeps going deeper? Each thrust becomes harder and faster. I feel my orgasm nearing.

"Christian.", I pant as I shudder with my release. His lips touch mine once more as he searches for his own release. I wrap my legs even tighter around him to help him. I feel his body still as he comes inside of me. He stays on top of me for a few minutes before slowly easing out of me.

* * *

**C POV**

"Is it weird that I feel like I've known you my entire life?", I ask Ana while we're laying in the bed following our lovemaking.

"No, I feel the same way.", she answers. Her head is resting comfortably on my chest. For a man who used to flinch at just the thought of being touched there, I feel whole when she touches the scars.

"I never believed in destiny and fate until I met you. Everything in my life was by the book and orderly. From the moment I first saw you at the diner, my life has been a whirlwind, but I wouldn't change it for anything in the world. I've opened up more to you than anyone else. Hell, I think you know me better than I know myself."

"Likewise. I avoided talking about my past for the longest, but you swooped in and broke down that barrier that I had around me." My lips brush against the top of her head as I hear a growl come from her stomach.

"I think someone's hungry."

"Maybe just a bit. It seems I worked up an appetite.", she giggles. She turns her head towards the bedside table. "It's already eight."

"Damn. Ok, let's get up and get some food. What would you like?", I ask before she raises up with the sheet wrapped around her breasts.

"I think I saw some chicken in the fridge. How about I make us some of my mom's famous chicken salad?"

"Yum. That sounds good."

When I wake up the next morning, there's an empty spot next to me in bed. After getting dressed, I hear laughter coming from the kitchen. Rounding the corner, I see Ana and Ms. Jones in a lively conversation. Both of them stop as soon as they see me.

"Good morning Mr. Grey.", Ms. Jones says while handing me a cup of coffee. "What would you like for breakfast?"

"I'll have an omelet, please." My eyes follow Ana who is settling into the chair across from me. "I was surprised that you weren't in bed when I woke up."

"I'm sorry. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided to stay up."

"It's ok. I just missed waking up next to you. I probably should have already been up, but I have a feeling today's going to be another day from hell so I needed all the rest I could get." With a comforting smile, she places her left hand on top of my right. "I'm certain my dad will pay me visit today. I'm nervous about it but not as bad as I was with my mom. I never wanted either of them to suffer, especially her." Ms. Jones places my omelet down on the table just as my phone buzzes. "He must have read my mind. It's my dad." I push my chair back against the linoleum floor and go into the living room to take the call.

"Christian.", he simply says after I answer.

"Good morning Dad. I would ask how you are this morning, but I have a feeling I already know the answer."

"Yes. I'd like to talk with you today. How about you stop by my office on your way to Grey House?"

"All right. I'll see you soon." Ana's looking at the newspaper when I come back into the kitchen. "My dad wants to see me in his office this morning. I feel like a fucking child being sent to the principle's office."

"Maybe your dad will have a way to deal with Elena."

"I hope.", I sigh.

"We should see a movie."

"A movie?"

"Yeah. I know that it's not much, but it's something to get our minds off of everything. What do you think?"

"Sure, that would be nice."

After breakfast, Taylor drives me to my dad's office which suddenly doesn't seem as far away as it used to be. For the first time ever I'm hoping for heavy traffic or construction, but this isn't my lucky day.

"Sir, Sawyer is being released today. He should be able to come back to work next week.", Taylor informs me on our drive.

"Is he going to need any at home care?" Taylor glances at me through the rear view mirror and shakes his head with a laugh.

"Not officially sir."

"What the fuck does that mean? Either he needs it or he doesn't."

"It seems Sawyer is going to have one of the nurses from the hospital, Paula, come and check on him periodically." Now I know why he was laughing. She was the nurse who Sawyer was practically eye fucking from his hospital bed.

"I'm covering all of his medical expenses, but I won't pay for any of his at home care.", I say.

Arriving at my dad's office, his assistant Marcy gives me her usual flirtateous smile while her eyes roam up and down my body. I think I actually see her foaming at the mouth.

"Hello Mr. Grey.", she says while leaning forward in her chair, allowing her cleavage to show. I can't help but notice it since it's right there, but I'm in no way turned on.

"Hello."

"Your father is down the hall with one of the other partners, but he'll be back shortly. Is there anything that I can get you while you wait."

"No thanks."

"It's no big deal. My job is to make sure that anyone who comes through that door is comfortable." Who in the fuck does this woman think she is?

"Perhaps people would be more comfortable if you didn't flaunt yourself in front of them."

"I don't know what you mean.", she stammers.

"I think you do."

"Christian, hello.", my dad says as he walks up behind me. "Marcy, didn't I ask you to get copies made?" My dad opens his office door and motions for me to take a seat. Clearing his throat, he takes his seat behind the desk. I feel the intimidation that people must feel when they sit before me in my office. He reaches for a photo frame on his desk and turns it around towards me. It's a photo of the family that was taken about fifteen years. I stifle a laugh at the sight of the mullet that Elliot had.

"That seems like a lifetime ago."

"It does. When you and your siblings were younger, I would sit here and work and work. There were times where I wondered why I worked so hard, and then I'd look at that photo and get my answer. I wanted to make sure that the three of you had a good life. All I wanted was for my family to be happy and safe. I knew that you had issues growing up, but I didn't know how deep those problems flowed. When your mother told me about your relationship with Elena, I felt like the biggest failure." My dad has never cried in front of me, but he's now wiping away tears.

"Dad, I told Mom, and I'm going to tell you, nothing that happened between me and Elena is your fault. You and Mom have always shown me support even when I thought I didn't deserve it."

"Never think that you're not deserving. You will always have my support. As for how we're going to deal with Elena, I'm going to help put a stop to her. Are you aware of any other relationships that she may have had with underage boys?"

"I'm not sure. I do know that she was seeing someone a few weeks ago, but he was of age. I'll have my guy Welch check and see."

"Can he find out such a thing?", he asks.

"Dad, he can find out what she had for dinner last night and her last bowel movement."

"Good to know. The woman makes herself look fake like Barbie's mom, but she doesn't know how to manage money. About a month ago, I heard rumblings that she hasn't paid her taxes in a few years. I've got some friends who can help look into that. I'd hate for your guy to have all the fun." The mood in the room has lightened a bit. I know that things are going to be hard for a while, but I'm feeling more confidant about the future. I hear my dad's phone ring from its spot on his desk. "Excuse me son.", he says. "Hello dear." I sit idly while he listens intently to who I assume is my mom. "He's in here now. I'll tell him."

"Dad, what is it?", I ask, noticing that his face is emotionless.

"That was your mother. She was on her way to work when her friend Diane Sanderson called. It seems Diane was going to have tea with Elena this morning at her house, but she found the door ajar when she arrived. She went inside and yelled for Elena, but..."

"What?"

"Elena's dead."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/Need You Now**


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**C POV**

"Elena's dead?", I ask my dad through the mental fog that has taken over my body. Is Elena really dead or did I imagine his words?

"Yes. Diane went inside and found her in the kitchen. It appears she may have been stabbed to death, but they won't know an exact cause of death until after the autopsy."

"Do they have any idea who could have done it?"

"According to your mother, the police are starting the investigation. This is a shocker." , he says. "What are you thinking?"

"Honestly Dad, I hate that I'm about to say it, but I'm kind of glad that she's gone. I realize that probably makes me a bad person. It's just she was evil."

"If that makes you a bad person, then I'm in the same boat. Even if she didn't have any more victims, she'll never get the chance to prey on one. Someone took matters into their own hands and made sure that she was finished once and for all."

"Did you Mom fill you in on what I told her about the fire at the building that Elena bought?", I ask.

"She said it was across the street from Ana's work. Of all buildings in Seattle, she chose that one." He shakes his head in disbelief.

"I know. I'm not a betting man, but both the fire and her murder have to be connected."

"I agree. You do know that your name may be brought up in the investigation. Given Elena's harassment of Ana, she may also be a focus. Are you ready to deal with that?"

"It's Ana that I don't want targeted. I'll do whatever I can to protect her."

"I'm not sure those are the words that you want to tell the police if they question you. Do you have an alibi for last night?"

"I was at Escala with Ana."

"Can anyone vouch for that, besides Ana?", he asks.

"Of course. My staff saw us. There's also cameras that will show that neither of us left the apartment. While I'm glad that Elena's dead, neither me and especially Ana killed her. Someone who the police might want to look at is Linc." Elena's ex husband is a devious and dangerous man who has shown a violent side in the past. The day that he found out about Elena and I was also the day he nearly beat her to death. She later told me that he had hit her in the past, but it had never been as vicious as that day.

"The man certainly has motive. From what I've heard, he's been in San Diego for the past year, but it's possible that he's back." Standing from my seat, I run my hands through my hair and continue to let things sink in.

"This is kind of surreal. When I went to bed last night, I said a silent prayer for the storm to pass, and now it feels like it has. Having you and mom find out about my past with Elena was something that I went back and forth on, but I'm glad that you know. Elena's death feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." My eyes become blurry from the moisture that's seeped from the corners. I don't notice that my dad's got out of his seat until I feel him at my side with his arms pulling me in. "I feel free for the first time in years."

"Because you are. You don't have to worry about Elena anymore. This life is yours now."

When I leave my dad's office, I call Welch to tell him to meet me in my office so that he can start looking into Elena's death. I also place a call to Andrea and have her cancel whatever I have scheduled for today. There's no way that I'm going to be able to concentrate. Ana's working a morning shift at the diner, but she needs to know that our tormentor is dead. I decide to see her after my meeting with Welch.

**A POV**

"Your order will be right out.", I smile at Joan, one of the diner's regular customers. As I'm walking to the kitchen to give her order to Reed, I begin wondering how Christian's conversation with Carrick went. I told him that I'd call him when I go on my break to check in. "Here you go Reed."

"All right, a cheeseburger and fries. I can handle that. Thanks.", he says. I look through the window in the kitchen that overlooks the front of the restaurant and see Spencer sitting on a stool at the bar. Her eyes are covered by a pair of oversized black sunglasses while her hair is pulled up into a messy knot.

"Hi."

"Hey.", she mumbles while removing her sunglasses. "I need coffee."

"Rough night?", I ask before turning around to pour her a cup of coffee.

"You could say that. Elliot came over which resulted in me coming over and over and over.."

"All right, I get it. I assume since you did the horizontal mambo that things are better?"

"Much better, but it wasn't just horizontally. My body was like a compass last night, going in all directions. Oh, are you planning on keeping your kitchen table?"

"Probably not. Why did you change the subject?", I ask as her face turns red in embarrassment.

"We kind of broke mine last night.", she whispers. "Back to the serious stuff, Elliot told me about the talk that he had with Christian, and how Christian helped open his eyes. I'm grateful for his words."

After Spencer finishes her coffee and leaves, I head to the stock room to grab some napkins for the dispensers. I'm on my way back to the front when I hear Reed's voice booming from the break room. It sounds like having an intense phone conversation with someone. Just before I get to the swinging door, the break room door opens loudly.

"I was a bit loud, wasn't I?", Reed asks as he steps out of the room.

"Just a tad, but I didn't hear any of what you were saying."

"I was on the phone with my dad who can be a jerk at times. We always end up arguing which in turn makes me feel like shit even though it may not be completely my fault."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing for me drawing the short straw when it comes to my dad.", he shrugs. "It'll blow over." I give him a slight smile before walking back to the front. All of the muscles in my body almost give out on when I see Christian walking through the door.

"I was wondering about you and how things went with your dad.", I say when I meet him halfway.

"Is it possible for you to take a break? I have a lot that I need to tell you."

"Ok." After telling Mary that I'm going to go ahead and take my break, I rejoin Christian who's now standing at the door. "It's bad, isn't it?"

"I don't know if I'd say that.", he answers, opening the door for me and leading me to the waiting SUV. "I asked Taylor to drive us to that park where we talked that day."

The drive to the park is silent, but I can see that Christian seems more relaxed than I've seen him in, well forever. Maybe it's an indication of how well his talk with Carrick went. Once Taylor parks, Christian gets out and opens my door for me, leading me to one of the farther away benches.

"Now that we're here, will you tell me how about your conversation with your dad?"

"It started out similar to the one that I had with my mom. He showed the same emotions that my mom showed which is unusual because my dad has always been this guy with a hard exterior. I saw him cry for the first time."

"That's because Elena's actions were far reaching. She not only hurt you, but she also hurt your family. ", I say while bundling our hands together.

"In the middle of our conversation, my mom called and gave my dad this news that I'm still reeling from. Elena was found dead. Apparently, she had been stabbed." Everything around us grows silent at his words. Even the chirping of the passing by birds is drowned out.

"Oh my god. Murdered? Wow. How are you feeling about this?"

"I'm in shock. I do know that I'm not going to shed any tears over her death. It's a bit upsetting how she died, but I'm relieved that she's gone. The woman can no longer bother us. She's out of our lives." This explains the lack of tension in Christian's body. He's free from the clutches of the woman who turned his life upside down.

"Do they have any idea who could have done it?"

"Not yet. The police will do their investigation, and I'm going to have Welch check into it. Baby, things are going to be good for us from now on." Christian and I are both free from those who caused us pain and suffering. We can breathe the air around us without worrying about it being contaminated by our tormentors.

**C POV**

After giving Ana the news of Elena's death, I head to GEH so that I can get at least a little work done for the day. The proposal that Ros brought to my attention has been approved, and we're looking to make it a top priority since it will help create at least two hundred new jobs. One of the reasons why I love doing what I do is knowing that I can help people give their families shelter and food. Going hungry and living in filth are two things that I experienced when my birth mother was alive, and I'm determined to help prevent that for others.

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Welch is here to see you.", Andrea's voice filters through the intercom. A few seconds later, Welch comes in and shakes my hand before sitting down in the leather chair across from me. I met with him briefly before seeing Ana, but it appears from the pleased look on his face that he has more news.

"What have you got?", I ask.

"My sources tell me that the police have focused both the arson and murder investigations on a guy named Jarod Thompson." Running my finger along my chin, I recall seeing Elena with the man in question about a month ago. He was a test sub. Elena did subs like cars, test drive before you buy.

"What brought his name up?"

"One of Mrs. Lincoln's employees told the police that he came by the salon two days ago and was yelling at Elena who filed a restraining order against him afterwards. She told the police that she suspected he might be responsible for the fire. They went to question him yesterday, but he wasn't home. One of his neighbors told police that Thompson owns an extensive collection of knives." Elena could have very well been stabbed by one his knives.

Once I make it home for the day, I'm met by a sleeping Ana who is curled up with a book on the sofa. A soft snore comes from that beautiful body of hers. I can't help but admire her until I see her stirring awake.

"You're home.", she says softly while raising up and wrapping her arms around me. "I only planned to close my eyes for a few minutes, but I guess I was more tired than I thought. How did the rest of your day go?"

"Good. According to Welch, the police are looking at a guy, Jarod Thompson, who was Elena's sub for a very short time."

"We can finally relax." As we're enjoying the comfort of each other, my phone buzzes. I look and see that it's Welch.

"Have you got more news?", I ask after answering the call. I listen while he gives me the latest information. "Ok, let me know if there's anything else."

"Any news?", Ana asks after I hang up.

"The police went to Jarod Thompson's brother's house where he barricaded himself. They tried to negotiate with him, but he wouldn't listen. He grabbed one of his brother's guns and turned it on himself. After they stormed in, they found him dead with a note in his pocket. He had a written confession that he had set the fire and killed Elena."

"Another Elena casualty." My lips meet hers in a slow and smooth kiss.

"Not us. We survived her."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest board. Search:sherrybabie/Need You Now**


	30. Chapter 30

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

At one time, I thought chasing away my demons would lead me to a life of happiness. While I did find that after learning the truth about my mom and Natalie's deaths, I still had a feeling that something was missing, and it was. I needed the man who helped save me to wake up from his nightmare. Elena's death last week did just that. I've never seen Christian as relaxed and content as he is now. Our rainbow has arrived.

"Hey Ana, there's a guy out front asking for you.", Carol tells me while I'm helping wash some of the lunch rush dishes. Our usual dishwasher, Tim, called in sick so everyone is pitching in to get the work done. "He's really good looking." She looks like a dog in heat as she opens the swinging door. Besides Christian, I don't know who could be asking for me.

"Is it Christian?"

"No. This guy is older, but he's hot."

When I walk to the door to see who this mystery guy is, I'm surprised to see that it's my dad. In the two years that I've worked at the diner, he's never visited, mainly because I've never asked him. I'm going to make up for that lost time. Taking a deep breath, I walk out of the kitchen and towards the front table where's he's seated.

"Hey Dad." His eyes move up from the sports section that he was reading.

"Annie, hey sweetheart.", he grins as he stands up and wraps his arms around me. "I know that you're probably busy, but I was on the way to get some mulch for the yard and thought that I'd stop by and see you. This seems like a pretty nice place."

"It is. The food is delicious. Let me get you a menu." Walking to the counter to get a menu, I see Mary come from the back with her usual smile. "This is my dad's first time here, and I'm getting him a menu."

"That's your dad?", she asks with a nod in his direction. "I can see the resemblance. Why don't you take a break so you can spend some time with him."

"Are you sure?"

"Ana, the lunch rush is over, and you've gone practically non-stop since you've been here. Go and join your dad. I'll send someone over to get his order."

"Here you go Dad.", I say, handing him the menu. "I'm glad that you stopped by."

"Me too. How have you been?"

"I've been good. How about you?" Closing the menu, his eyes meet mine and display what looks like loneliness.

"I'm doing all right, I guess. Work has been steady, and I've been working on the yard." From the phone calls that I've had with my dad since everything went down with Caleb and Madeline, he's told me that he only sees Robert in passing. I knew that their friendship would be changed, but it's hard knowing that my dad lost his best friend. In the corner of my eye, I see Mary coming to the table with an order pad in her hand.

"Dad, this is my boss Mary. Mary, this is my dad Ray Steele."

"It's nice to meet you Mary."

"Thanks, you too. I wanted to tell you that Ana's been one of my best employees. I don't think I've seen as much dedication from anyone as I do with her."

"She's always been a hard worker, very dependable." As they're talking, I see my dad smile. It's a genuine teeth baring smile, the first that I've seen in over two years. They're soon talking about the lawn care and fishing which Mary has loved since she was a small child. Are they flirting with each other? No, they're just having a conversation. Right?

"I'm going to hand your order in. It was a pleasure meeting you Ray. If you remember the name of that greenhouse, will you pass it on to Ana so she can tell me?"

"Sure will Mary.", he smile. Once she walks away, he suddenly seems embarrassed. It's almost as if he's a teenager who was flirting in front of his mother, only I'm the kid, not him. "Mary seems nice."

"Yes, she is. I like working for her." He doesn't see me, but I catch him stealing a glance at her. Could it be that my dad is attracted to Mary?

* * *

**CPOV**

"You see those numbers just won't do. I'll get back with him and see if he can get us something else.", Ros says while we're meeting to go over the deal that she brought in for us.

"Great. We just need to get him to go a little lower in price." While I continue to scan the report in front of me, I sense that Ros wants to say something but is hesitant. "Go ahead and say or ask what's on your mind."

"What makes you think I have something to say?"

"I have that vibe. I'm just shocked that you seem leery of saying it since you've never been one to be afraid of your words."

"You know me so well. It's just...I've been meaning to ask how you're doing with Elena's death. You told me before she died that the friendship was over, but she was a friend of yours for a long time."

"No, we weren't friends. It took me a long time to see that their was no friendship there. It was an illusion. In the past month, I began to see things for how they really were.", I reply. "One thing that I don't have a lot of is friends, and I think that's one of the reasons why I tolerated her."

"You shouldn't settle for a friendship based on convenience. I don't have a lot of friends either, but I'm thankful for the ones that I do have because I know they're the real thing. In fact, one of my true friends is sitting right in front of me." Ros is always outspoken and tough, but I'm seeing and hearing a new side of her.

"Me?"

"I don't see anyone else sitting in front of me. You know that we're friends. I don't give you a hard time for nothing." Hearing Ros call me her friend means a lot. I've gone from feeling alone to the polar opposite. I now know that I'm a rich man and not in a materialistic way.

When I arrive home after work, Ana's walking out of the bedroom with a book in her hand. Unaware that she's not alone, she's singing softly while moving across the living room floor. I step back briefly to admire her without being seen. Her beautiful body eases on to the sofa where she curls her legs underneath her. Watching her read the pages in front of her, I feel my heart beats pick up pace.

"Are you planning on staying there until I finish the book?", she asks without looking up.

"How long have you known that I was here?" I join her at the sofa where she finally takes her eyes on the pages.

"As soon as I walked out of the bedroom. I can always feel when you're nearby."

"Oh, I don't doubt it due to the wetness of your panties.", laugh. "Get changed so I can take you out to dinner."

On the way to dinner, Ana seems to have something on her mind. I'm determined to find out the reason for her mind being somewhere else. She said that she was in the mood for seafood so we're dining at Bone Fish Grill.

"I think I'm going to have the Norwegian Salmon.", she says.

"I may have that as well. I'd also like to know why you seem off tonight."

"Off? I don't know what you mean."

"Baby, you're not fooling me. When I asked you on the way about work, you got quite. Did something happen?" Her mouth begins to open, but it freezes before she can speak. I notice that her attention is on the front of the restaurant. Turning around, I see Ana's boss Mary. Why would Mary being here have such an effect on Ana. Then, I see why. Coming up beside Mary is Ray, as in Ana's dad Ray.

"That happened."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/Need You Now**


	31. Chapter 31

**A POV**

"That's what happened.", I nod towards the door of the restaurant where my dad and Mary are standing. At the diner, I got a feeling that my dad and Mary hit it off, but I had no idea they were going to go out on a date.

"Oh.", is all Christian says. My body listens to my head and begins to slink down into my chair, hoping to avoid being seen by them. I don't want this evening to be any more awkward than it already is. Luckily, they are seated at a table in the front, making it hard for me to see them, but most importantly, making it hard for them to see Christian and I. "How did that happen?"

"He stopped by to see me at work and got along well with Mary. When he got ready to leave, I was needed in the kitchen so I told him bye while she rang up his order. She never said anything about the two of them having a date."

"I know that you must be shocked.", he says, brushing his hands over my knuckles.

"You could say that. My dad is lonely, that's a given, but I honestly don't know how to feel about the fact that he's dating my boss."

Christian tosses me a sympathetic look just as I think I'm about to escape unseen. Wrong. I soon see my dad and Mary walking in our direction. _Please make me invisible. Please make me invisible. _From the looks on their faces, neither of them seem to know how to act or what to say. My dad's hands are shoved in his pockets as they approach our table.

"Annie, sweetheart.", my dad stammers. "Mary and I are um.."

"Having dinner?", I finish his sentence. "Hi Mary."

"Hi Ana. Christian, hello. This isn't what it looks like. We're just having dinner. It's not a date or anything." _Sure_

"They have good food here.", Christian tells them. "Some of the best seafood in Seattle."

"I've never been here before, but Mary told me that this was a nice place so I thought we'd check it out." My dad looks as if he's trying to read my mind to find out what I'm thinking. Good luck with that since even I don't know what I'm thinking. Finally, the waitress comes to the table to take our orders. "We're going to let the two of you get back to your evening. Annie, I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Have a good evening.", I say as they turn and walk back to their table.

After our food is delivered, I can't help but look towards my dad and Mary's table. My dad is laughing at something that Mary just said. It's a laugh that I haven't seen in over two years, since before my mom died. Something changes inside me in that moment. While it's a bit hard and awkward seeing them together, it's also nice.

"You see it, don't you?", Christian asks. I shift my eyes towards him. "You can the how different he is with Mary. Baby, I've only known your dad a little over a month, but even I see that he looks happy."

"He does. I know that my dad needs to move on and be happy just I have. My mom wouldn't want him to be alone. It's just a little hard. Mary is a wonderful woman.", I say before taking a sip of my water.

"Your dad will never forget your mom, but like you said, he needs to move on."

Once we've finished dinner, Christian and I pass by my dad and Mary's table on the way out. With them in the middle of a lively conversation, I'm unsure if I should stop and tell them goodbye, but Mary waves us over.

"Christian, you were right. The food here is amazing.", my dad laughs. "Annie, before you leave, can we talk?" Christian gives me a reassuring nod so I sit down in the seat across from my dad while Christian sits down next to me. "Before I left the diner, Mary and got to talking, and we have a lot in common. It turns out that she goes fishing not too far from where I go. We also got on the topic of losing someone who you love."

"Three years ago, I lost my husband in a car accident. He was my everything. I didn't know how I was going to go on, but I immersed myself into my work just you did. Even before you told me about your past, I knew that you had lost someone close to you. You had that empty look like I used to have. It's been three years, but I still miss David." I'm shocked by her admission. I had no idea that she had experienced such a loss.

"I told Mary how I work and come on, only to repeat the next day. Ana, I miss your mom every single day, but coming home feeling alone is hell. Mary told me about this support group for people who have lost spouses. She started going to it after her husband died and thinks it will be good for me. I was about to walk away from the counter today when I got the urge to ask her to dinner. It's just dinner between two friends."

"Dad, Mary, it's ok. I know that Mom will always be with you, but you do need to start living again. I saw the way you were laughing earlier. It's something that I hope to see more of in the future. Friends or more, I'm happy for both of you.

* * *

**C POV**

"Christian, you fucking cheated.", Elliot whines as we're sitting in his living room playing a basketball game on his x box. I was excited to find out that Ana had a Saturday off, but she is having a girls day with Spencer and Mia while I'm listening to my brother be a baby.

"How did I cheat. I simply pushed the button for that guy to pass the ball and then this button for the other guy to shoot the ball. There is no way I cheated."

"I don't know how you did it, but you did it. You must have a revved up controller. I'm watching you."

"Maybe if you would stop watching me, you would be winning.", I laugh. "You're lucky that we're not playing for money."

"If we were playing for money, I would be kicking your ass in this, but since we're not, I'm going easy on you."

"Yeah, whatever." I become so lost in the game that I don't hear the door open. It's only when I see Ana in the corner of my eye that I realize the girls are back. Sitting down next to me, her hand moves up my thigh as her lips join mine.

"What the fuck! You're over there with your tongue down Ana's throat, and you're still beating me. Cheater!", Elliot exclaims. I honestly forgot that I still had the controller in my hand.

"How was your girls day?", I ask. Spencer walks by me and sits down in Elliot's lap while Mia sits down on the love seat.

"We had fun.", Ana answers. I remember her telling me about the girls days that she would have with her mom and Natalie so it's nice that she enjoyed herself.

"Mia even got a date.", Spencer says. All eyes especially mine and Elliot's move to Mia.

"Oh yeah. Um, so Elliot, Spencer said that you were going to cook steaks here for dinner, and I was wondering if it would be all right for my new friend Reed to come over." Reed? I remember Ana telling me that the new cook at the diner was named Reed. "He works with Ana.", Mia answers my question. "We stopped by the diner for some milkshakes, and he kept looking at me while he was on his break so I went and talked to him. He seemed like a nice guy."

"You just met the guy, and you invited him over?", Elliot asks. "Mia, he could be some crazed serial killer. Ana, tell us about this guy." Elliot and I have always been protective of Mia, especially when it comes to dating.

"Well, from what I know is he's nice and has a good sense of humor."

"And he has tattoos!", Mia announces. "I've always wanted to date a guy with tattoos. Please say it's ok for him to come over. I've never asked you for anything." This gets me to laughing because she's always asking for something.

"You asked me for my credit card earlier.", I point out.

"I meant I never ask Elliot for anything."

"Um, are you kidding me? You constantly ask me for money, but since you're my little sister and I can't say no, ok. Invite him over."

"Already did. He'll be here at five."

At five, Elliot and I are outside grilling when we see a dark-haired tattooed guy who I assume is Reed walking with Mia. She's looking at him like a child with a new toy.

"Guys, this is Reed Peterson. Reed, meet my brothers Christian and Elliot.", Mia smiles.

"It's nice to meet the two of you.", Reed says as he shakes our hands. "I hope that I'm not imposing on you here."

"Not at all. Would you like a beer?" I grab a beer out of the cooler that Elliot has next to the grill and hand it to him. "How do you like working at the diner?"

"Oh, well, I like it. I'm not the best cook there is, but I try."

"What did you do before that?", Elliot asks.

"Let's see, I painted houses, worked at a garage, did landscaping, and walked dogs." The guy has quite the resume.

"He's so talented.", Mia giggles. Elliot almost spits his beer out at her enthusiasm.

When the steaks are finished, we head inside where Ana and Spencer have the table ready. Ana keeps looking at me with hungry eyes, and I don't mean for steaks. She nods her head in the direction of Elliot's bathroom. I check to see if anyone is watching, but they're busy talking so I follow her.

"Hi.", she whispers, closing the bathroom door behind me. "We don't have a lot of time, but I just needed to kiss you."

"That's all you want to do?", I ask with a smirk.

"No, I want you to fuck me...hard." Her hands move to my pants which I've already starting working on. Once they're done along with my boxers, I see her ease her shorts down followed by her panties. I slip a finger inside her, and sure enough, she's ready for me.

"I. Want. You." Our tongues begin thrashing together as I pick her up and place her on Elliot's vanity. Taking my rock hard cock in my hand, I position it at her entrance and begin to slip inside her sweet little cave.

"Oh." I move inside of her as far as I can and begin thrusting away. My hands move underneath the black tee that she's wearing, and I begin massaging her breasts over the fabric of her bra. I keep moving in and out of her, but a loud knock at the door interrupts me.

"Guys, what are you doing in there?", Spencer asks from the other side.

"I..had..a..oh..cut..", Ana pants. "And..Christian's..."

"He's helping you?" I can feel her walls tightening around me as I pick up my pace and begin slamming into her harder.

"Yes!"

"All right. When you're finished, dinner is ready." Spencer's tone makes me think that she's not convinced, but I don't give a damn. I'm in the middle of fucking my girlfriend, and that's all that matters.

"Naughty girl.", I smile. "Come for me." A few seconds later, Ana's orgasm hits. I keep slamming into her to find my own release. The fact that I'm fucking her in my brother's bathroom seems to help push me to the edge because I'm soon filling her.

"It's safe to say that we skipped dinner and went straight to dessert."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterst board. Search: sherrybabie/Need-You-Now**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

Dinner at Elliot's last night was nice, but I have to say it was the pre-dinner course that I enjoyed the most. Of course, I could be partial since I was getting fucked like there's no tomorrow on the vanity in Elliot's bathroom. _Oh god!_ Having sex in my boyfriend's brother's bathroom is something that I would never do in the past. It's like I'm becoming an exhibitionist or something. Who am I kidding? I would do it again in a heartbeat. Before leaving the bathroom, Christian and I decided that the "cut" he was helping me with was on my knee. Spencer naturally asked about the cut, but she didn't seem to believe the story. Mia and Reed seemed to be getting along well. Hopefully she will find love just as her brothers have.

"Let's have a lazy day.", I tell Christian as we're laying in the bed. "We can lounge around in our pajamas all day and eat junk food while watching movies. What do you say?"

"I like the idea of having a lazy day, but wearing pajamas all day?" His face is filled with pure shock. "Who the fuck does that?"

"Believe it or not, but there are actually people who go shopping in their pajamas. While I don't do that, I enjoy lounging around the house in them. Have you never done that?" When he shakes his head, I jokingly let out a deep gasp. "Oh, what a sheltered life you've lived. We'll have to remedy that situation." Moving my body off of his, I stand up on the bed.

"Ana, what the fuck are you doing? You're going to fall and hurt yourself.", he says with worry in his voice.

"Whoa, hold up, you've never jumped on the bed before?"

"No, I've jumped in the bed but never on it. It's not a trampoline."

"I declare today, Pajama and Jumping on the Bed Day!", I announce while waving my arms out. "Come on and try it." He takes the hand that I have extended for him and stands up on the bed with me. Slowly, I begin to bounce on the mattress with him looking on. For a second he looks like he's going to sit back down, but then it happens, he joins me. We hold hands while letting our inner child run free.

"This is kind of fun."

"I told you."

After almost an hour of jumping on the bed, I throw my blue cotton robe over the pink pajama short set that I'm wearing while Christian covers his bare chest with a white tee. We then head into the kitchen to grab a late breakfast. I'm about to get the eggs out of the fridge, but Christian stops me.

"Since we're going to have a lazy day, let's be lazy and not cook. You know just about everything there about me, but there's one thing that you don't know.", he says, making me wonder what it could be that he's referring to. He turns and walks over to one of the top cabinets and brings out a box of Captain Crunch cereal. "Although I don't eat this very often, it's one of my favorite foods. In the past when I've had trouble sleeping, I've come in here and had a bowl."

"I can't believe you like Captain Crunch. There's also something that you don't know about me. I love Captain Crunch too. Natalie and I would eat it on Saturday mornings while we watched cartoons.", I smile at him while taking two bowls out of the cupboard.

"Just one more reason why we're perfect for each other." Sitting down at the table, we begin eating our cereal while still dressed in our pajamas. "Mia seemed to like Reed."

"Yeah. I noticed how they kept looking at each other during dinner."

"I'll have Welch run a background check on him to make sure he's clean." A background check on a guy that his sister likes?

"Do you do background checks on all the guys she dates?", I ask.

"Yes I do. I want to make sure that Mia doesn't fall for some criminal. Don't look so surprised. You know how protective I am."

"Does she know?" He nods before taking a bite of his cereal.

"I haven't come out and told her that I do it, but I'm pretty sure that she has a feeling. My little sister knows that I have her best interest at heart. Before you ask, the answer is yes, I do them for Elliot's girlfriends as well." He probably knows more about Spencer than me, her best friend.

"You never cease to amaze me. I'm not sure what your check on Reed will find, but he seems like a decent guy."

"He does, and that's an even better reason to have the background check done. I want to make sure that he's a nice as he seems. I love my sister, but she tends to fall fast and fall hard for guys. The sooner I find out what I can about Reed, the sooner she can be happy."

Following breakfast, we browse through the dvds in Christian's collection. The man has tons of action dvds as well as some documentaries. I can't believe it when I see Pretty in Pink in there.

"I never took you for a Pretty in Pink fan. I think I have this in one of my boxes." As I'm talking, Christian's face turns pale. His hand snatches the dvd out of my hand. "What's wrong?"

* * *

**C POV**

Ana is standing in front of me with a puzzled look on her face, no doubt wondering why I took the Pretty in Pink dvd out of her hand. Fuck! How do I tell her?

"It's not mine." Ana's response, nothing. She simply goes back to browsing through the dvds. "Ana, say something."

"One of your subs had good taste in movies.", she shrugs. Finally, her eyes meet mine, letting me see the hurt that she's feeling from her discovery. "What do you want me to say Christian? I'm aware of your past relationships, but seeing just a small reminder of one of those women is a little hard. Did you cuddle on the sofa with her while watching this?"

"No, I've never seen that movie because not once did I ever cuddle or anything like that with any of the subs. All we ever did was, well, you know. You're the only one that I've ever desired to have more with."

"I know that I sound jealous."

"I understand. I know I would feel the same way if I were to find something that belonged to an ex-boyfriend of yours." I open the case and pull the dvd out before breaking it in half while she looks on in disbelief.

"I can't believe you just did that." Placing a finger on each side of her chin, I bring her face up to meet mine.

"Believe it. That dvd is a thing of the past just like the owner of it. All that matters is you and me, nothing or no one else. How about we look for a comedy?"

"Sounds great."

Once we've finally decided on a movie about two guys who spend the entire movie looking for their car, I pull the throw that Ana has brought into the living room over us. The movie is one of those that is so ridiculous that you can't help but laugh. While I'm enjoying it, it's laying on the sofa with Ana that I'm enjoying more. This woman has captivated me in so many ways.

"Well, I'm glad they finally found their car.", she giggles. "You seem to be enjoying today."

"I am. If someone would have asked me in the past to spend the day in my pajamas, I would have laughed in their face, but you've helped me see that it's ok to mix things up." Her hand eases down my chest and towards the waist of my pajama pants.

"Mixing it up is nice." We begin kissing as the end credits roll on the movie. Kissing her is like having Christmas every day. As our tongues keep roaming each other's mouths, my phone rings. This is actually the first time that anyone has called all day so of course they would choose the worst possible moment to call.

"It's my mom.", I sigh after grabbing the phone from the coffee table. "Mom, hi."

"Christian, dear, I hope that I'm not disturbing you.", she stammers. I begin to sense that something is wrong.

"Mom, you're fine. I'm always available for you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, but it's your sister."

"What about Mia? Is she ok?" Ana turns around to face me with concern flooding her face.

"She went to lunch with the guy who she invited over to Elliot's last night."

"Reed. So she went to lunch with Reed, and then what?"

"Reed went to the restroom while Mia headed to the car. As she was unlocking her door, a guy came up with a knife in his hand and demanded her wallet." My body jumps to the floor much like earlier on the bed, but this time it's worry and fear for my sister that's causing it to happen.

"Please tell me that Mia is ok. Please Mom.", I beg. A steady flow of tears has reached the surface of my face.

"Thankfully, yes, she's fine. If Reed hadn't come out when he did...Christian, I don't even want to think about it. Reed saw the man threatening Mia so he rushed towards him, but he got cut on the arm. Still, Reed was able to knock the knife from the guy's hand, causing guy to run away."

"Did Mia get a good description of the guy?"

"He was wearing a mask, but from the sound of his voice, she thinks he was in mid twenties. She also said that he was tall. The police got a statement from both her and Reed and are going to try and find the guy."

"How's Mia doing?"

"She's pretty shaken up, but other than that, fine." After talking with her for a few more minutes, I end the call and begin thanking God that my little sister is safe and sound.

"What happened with Mia?", Ana asks.

"Some fucker threatened her with a knife, but Reed was able to scare the guy away. Fuck, Mia could have been seriously hurt or worse. I'm grateful to Reed for saving her."

"I know that look. You have the same look on your face as you did when you were vowing to find who killed my mom and sister."

"You're right. It's the look of a man who's going to find the fucker who threatened my sister."

"I realize that you want to find the guy, but you frighten me when you get like this. You don't seem to have any disregard for safety." Tears are in her eyes as she jumps to her feet in front of me.

"Safety is what I want for those I love.", I say.

"What about your safety? Do you think those who love and care about you want to visit you in the hospital or somewhere worse?"

"No, I don't, but like I told you before, I can take care of myself."

"You're going to look for him, aren't you?"

"People need to realize messing with me is one thing, but when you mess with my family, it's a whole other ballgame. That fucker is going to wish he were never born."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest board. Search:sherrybabie/Need-You-Now**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**C POV**

Just when I thought things were getting calm, a whole new shit storm stirs up. Mia can be annoying as hell sometimes, but she means the world to me. When I found out that some fucker held a knife to her, I knew in that moment that I was going to do whatever I could to find him.

After my mom gave me the news of what happened, I called Welch to start digging up whatever he could find about the incident. I also told him to hurry up with the check on Reed. Yes, the guy came to my sister's rescue, but I need to make sure all bases are covered. It's possible that whoever threatened Mia was actually after Reed. I went to see Mia last night, and she seemed to be handling what happened well.

"I'm meeting with Ros this afternoon when she gets back into town from her trip to Portland so it might be late when I get home.", I tell Ana while she's slipping into her skin-tight jeans. I love watching her shimmy her hips into them.

"I know that look, and the answer is no. I need to finish getting ready for work.", she says with a point of the finger at me.

"I have to get to work too, but I can be a little late."

"But I can't. I have to be there at nine, no later." _Damn her and her punctuality!_ She pulls a red tee over her head before pulling her hair back into a low ponytail. Her eyes spot me staring at her, causing her to break out into the most adorable series of giggles. "Please don't tell me that I'm the most beautiful woman in the world because I'm only wearing jeans and a tee." Moving my body up against hers, I trace my finger down her arm.

"I'm going to say it since it's true. You're the most beautiful woman in the world. You look gorgeous in anything you wear. Are you ready for breakfast?"

"Yeah.", she answers before we walk out of the room and to the kitchen. "Did you tell your mom and Mia about your plans to find the guy who threatened her?" With a nod, I grab my cup and begin pouring a cup of coffee.

"They both think I should leave what happened to the police. Elliot, however, understands where I'm coming from and is as equally prepared to find the bastard.", I answer while sitting down in the chair next to her at the breakfast bar.

"Where does your dad stand on the matter?"

"Mia's his baby girl so he wants to find the guy, but my mom told him that she doesn't want any of us to get involved with the investigation. I think he's worried about going against her."

"Have you though that maybe, just maybe, your family doesn't want something else to happen? Think about it, you just went through the Elena stuff and now Mia's attack. You shouldn't give them more things to worry about."

"Ana, my mind is made up on this. I'm going to be careful just like I was with the Caleb thing. If anyone gets hurt, it will be the dumb fuck who held a knife to Mia. Don't forget that Sawyer is back with you today." After Sawyer was shot and Caleb killed, I made the foolish mistake of not having security for Ana. Fuck, I should have had it all along for her and my family. Maybe if I had, I wouldn't be thinking about kicking some fucker's ass right now. As of today, all of my family will have security whether they want it or not.

"All right. You seem like something is bothering you."

"I should have had security there for Mia."

"It still might have happened. Sawyer was there with me, but that didn't stop Caleb. Christian, I know you want to protect everyone, but you also need to stop trying to carry the world on your shoulders. You can't solve everything."

As I'm arriving at work, Elliot calls and says that he wants to see me. I have a feeling that he wants to talk about the incident with Mia. When I arrived at my parents' house last night, he was ready to beat up someone. My mom had to tell him to calm down.

"Hey bro.", he says when he walks into my office. "I've got to be at a job site in an hour, but I wanted to stop by and see you for a bit. I understand why you would want someone guarding Mia, but is it really necessary for me?" He motions to the hallway where his security guy Ryan is waiting. "I mean it's not good for my reputation at work to have some dude babysitting me." He settles in the seat across from my desk and begins twiddling with a pen.

"Elliot, I don't care about your reputation. Your safety is what matters. Welch should be getting back with me this morning with Reed's background. He seems nice, and I'm thankful he was there for Mia. I don't know though Elliot, do you think it's possible that he was the real target? Hell, he may have set the whole thing up for all we know. Some guys go to extremes to impress women."

"That's true but not me. All I need is my sexpertise, and they're under my spell.", he jokes. "I hate to admit it, but I got this vibe from him. Maybe it's just me being protective." The ringing of my phone stirs our attention.

"Hello."

"Mr. Grey, I have that news you were wanting.", Welch says from the other end. I look at Elliot and put the call on speaker.

"What have you got?", I ask.

"Reed Anders is twenty six years old and originally from Denver. He moved to Seattle a year ago. His family consists of his father Mitchell, mother Deborah, and a brother Nathaniel. He has no arrest record and was described as an easy going guy from former employers. I've started looking into the incident with your sister, and I'll let you know what I find."

"Thanks."

* * *

**A POV**

"Hey girl.", my co-worker Sarah greets me when I walk into the kitchen, on my way to clock in. "Have you ever been late for work?"

"Nope." It's not like I didn't have a chance this morning to be late. Christian was more than ready to pounce on me, but I was determined to keep my track record of being on time. Ugh, why do I always have to be Miss On Time?

"Morning ladies.", Reed grin as he joins us in the kitchen.

"I've got to get back to my tables.", Sarah says before heading out front. I grab an apron and slip a notepad in the pocket so that I'll be ready for orders.

"How's your arm?", I ask while pointing to the bandage on his lower left arm.

"It's sore, but I'll live. I'm just relieved that Mia didn't get hurt."

"Thanks to you." He shrugs his shoulder and moves over to the grill.

"Mia and her mom kept telling me thanks last night, but I don't think it's a big deal. I only did what any guy would do. The one thing I regret is that guy got away."

"I wouldn't be too concerned about him getting away. Not only are the police looking for him, but so is Christian. If there's one thing I know it's when Christian Grey gets something on his mind, he does it.", I tell him.

"I can't say that I don't blame him. Although I only have a brother, I know I would be doing all I could to find the creep. I called Mia on the way here to check on her, and she said that Christian has someone guarding her. That's pretty cool."

"Yeah. He has security for everyone, including me."

"I bet it's that burly guy that's sitting at the first table by the door.", he jokes.

"It is indeed. I'd better get out front."

Once my shift gets in full swing, I'm kept busy with customer after customer. Sarah is waiting on the left side of the diner while I take the right side. Mary has implemented a special for each day of the week, and today's special is the grilled chicken club sandwich which seems to be the popular item for people.

"Sawyer, would you like something to eat?", I ask as I approach his table. Looking away from the tv on the wall, he shakes his head. "The grilled chicken club is good. Why don't you try it?" I can the debate he's having with himself.

"Um, sure. I'd like that. Thank you Miss Steele.", he answers. I know that he's an employee of Christian's, but the Miss Steele is too formal for me. If I tell him to call me Ana, Christian will probably go ballistic.

When I walk into the kitchen to give Sawyer's order to Reed, he's standing by the grill with his phone in his hand. As soon as he notices me, he shoves the phone into his back pocket and goes back to the grill.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Here's another order for the grilled chicken club."

"You didn't scare me. I know that I shouldn't have my phone out, but my brother was checking up on me to make sure that I was ok after everything with Mia. It's safe to say that he's kind of like my Christian. When you have a sibling, I guess having them worry and want the best for you is part of the deal." He has a point. I always worried about Natalie and wanted her to be happy. God I miss her.

The rest of my shift goes by fast, thanks in part to the continuing barrage of customers. I used to volunteer to stay past my shift and help, but today, I'm more than ready to punch that time card. Christian called earlier and said that he should be home around six.

As I'm walking into the living room in the apartment, my phone rings, and I see that it's my dad. I've talked to him only once since the night I saw him out with Mary, who has avoided the subject of the two of them at work.

"Dad, hey.", I say while grabbing a bottle of juice from the fridge.

"Hi Annie, how are you?" His voice sounds completely different than it has in the past two years, and I know that it's because of whatever type of relationship he has with Mary. They said that they're just friends, but if it ends up being more, I'll be ok with it.

"I'm doing good. How about you?"

"The same. I just got home from work and thought that I'd call you. How about Christian? Is he ok?", he asks.

"Christian is great. We both are. He actually mentioned the other day that he'd like to take you fishing one weekend if you'd like." Although I can't see his face, I know that he's grinning from ear to ear. FIshing has long been one of my dad's passions.

"Really? I'd like that very much. I'm not sure if I've told you, but you've got yourself a great guy. He fits right in."

"I'm pretty fond of him.", I giggle. "

"I went the last night to one of those support group meetings that Mary told me about. I wasn't sure what to expect walking in, but it ended up being nice. One of the guys who works at the lawn care place I shop at was there. He lost his wife a year ago and said the meetings help, and I think he's right. After just one meeting, I felt a little better."

"Dad, I'm so glad to hear that. I know that these last two years have been hell, but we need to move on."

"You're right. Your mom will always be in my heart Annie, but I think she would want me to date again. I know that I told you Mary and I are just friends, but I want to ask her out on a real date. Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Why wouldn't she? You're a catch Dad.", I reply as I see Christian and Taylor arrive home.

"What if she says yes? Should I get her some flowers or something?" Never did I think my dad would want dating advice from me.

"Flowers would be nice. I'd go with something less traditional than red roses, maybe an assorted bouquet of daisies or lilies."

"Daisies or lilies, got it. Is it weird that I'm asking this?", he asks.

"Dad, it's not weird at all. I think it's sweet."

"All right. Well, I'm going to go and get dinner started. I'll talk to you later. I love you Annie."

"I love you too Dad." I put my phone down and look over at Christian who's looking over a folder in his hand. "Hi."

"Hey baby.", he says before moving his mouth over mine in a tender kiss. "Mmm, I missed those lips today."

"I missed yours as well. How was work?"

"I only had to yell at one person so it was a good day." He holds up the folder that he was looking at. "Welch called this morning and gave me a run down on Reed and his background. This is a copy of the file."

"Is there anything suspicious?"

"Not that I see. The guy appears to be as clean as a whistle.", he replies, sitting down next to me.

"I want to ask you something."

"Yes we can fuck before dinner.", he chuckles. "You know you want to." His lips begin moving down the side of my neck, causing my body to tingle in all the right places.

"Maybe, but that's not what I want to ask.", I say softly. "What are your thoughts on Sawyer calling me Ana?"

"Why would you want that?", he asks before pulling away from me.

"I know that he works for you, but I just feel being called Miss Steele is too proper. What do you think?"

* * *

**C POV**

"Ana, he's an employee.", I answer. While I can understand where she's coming from, there has to be a set of rules. She's looking at me with the beautiful blue eyes that make me say and do things that I never would do in the past. _Don't look at the eyes! _

"I know that he's an employee, but I don't feel comfortable with Miss Steele."

"Why? Isn't Steele your last name?" I meant that comment to be funny, but she doesn't seem to be amused.

"Why am I even having this conversation with you? You don't seem to care about anything that I have to say." She moves off the sofa and walks towards the bedroom. Not wanting to fight, I follow her.

"I do care about what you have to say. The thing is, how would it look if all my employees started calling me Christian?"

"Ros calls you Christian.", she says while crossing her arms.

"You have a point, but my relationship with her is different than it is with others who work for me."

"I'm not the one who signs Sawyer's paycheck." She has a point. "I get that you have this image to uphold, but I'd feel more comfortable if he called me Ana. It also wouldn't draw as much attention at the diner. What if someone were to hear him say Miss Steele? Don't you want him to blend in?"

"Yeah. You're right. He can call you Miss Steele or Ana if you want. Fuck, he can even call you Mrs. Grey for all I care."

"Mrs. Grey?", she giggles. "Not that I don't like that name, but why did you say that?"

"I don't know. Maybe I can see marriage down the road for us." Ana's in shock at my mention of marriage. Did I throw her off guard or does she not feel the same? "Just forget I said anything."

"Oh no, I'm not going to ignore this. After losing my mom and sister, finding love was the last thing on my mind. All I wanted was to be able to make it through the day. Then you came and threw everything off balance. If you think for one minute that marrying you is something that I haven't thought about, you're wrong. I didn't know you felt the same way."

"How could I not feel the same way? I never thought I would have a normal relationship, but you changed that. I never thought I would be in love, but you changed that. I never considered marriage before, but you changed that. It's probably not going to be anytime soon, but I like knowing that it's in the future."

"Me too. Now, about that fucking before dinner."

"Baby, it's on."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/Need-You-Now**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**C POV**

"Good morning Mr. Grey.", Andrea smiles as I walk towards my office.

"Good morning.", I tell her even though it hasn't been the best morning so far. The damn alarm clock didn't go off for some reason and then I spilled coffee all over my shirt. Needless to say, it's been one of those days, and the day is just starting.

When I walk into my office, I immediately get started working on the heap of files that are on my desk. It seems no matter how much of a dent I make, the damn papers keep stacking. Between work and trying to find the bastard who threatened Mia, I'm almost burnt out. Thankfully I have Ana in my life to help cope with everything. Maybe the two of us should go away on a trip, just the two of us. We could go somewhere tropical and lay on the beach. Just the thought of her in a bikini gets me turned on.

"Daydreaming about your next acquisition?", I hear Ros ask from the open door.

"I think I need to get one of those door bells that'll chime every time someone comes in here without knocking."

"But I'm not just someone. I'm Bulldog Bailey." She's still intent on having that nickname.

"I was thinking about possible places I could take Ana for a getaway.", I say. Ros goes to sit down in one of the chairs, but she almost misses it. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm just in shock. Christian Grey talking about a vacation? I never thought I'd see the day. I always thought your idea of a vacation was any day that you didn't wear a tie." She has a point. In the past, my life was work, work, and more work, but I now see there is more to life than business.

"I've got a new lease on life."

"I'm happy for you. Now on to why I'm here. The head of PR quit yesterday so we're going to need to find a replacement. I don't think I need to tell you how important it is that we make sure the right person gets the job."

"Why did he quit?", I ask.

"He said that he enjoyed the job, but he felt like he was overworked. If it helps, he did agree to stay on until we find someone else."

"All right. We need to start the search as soon as possible.". This is exactly why I need a vacation.

"I'll get on it.", Ros says before leaving the office. I'm about to go back to my files when I hear the door open yet again.

"Seriously, I need a bell.", I murmur, looking up to find Ana closing the door behind her.

"I can come back if you'd like Mr. Grey.", she smiles. I leap out of my seat and stalk towards her, feeling the pressure building up in my pants at the sight of her. "Sorry I didn't call, but I wanted to surprise you."

"Baby, don't apologize. What have you been up to?"

"Spencer stopped by for a while to catch up.", she answers as we sit down on the white leather sofa. "She couldn't stay long since she has to work, but she wants us to go out dancing tonight."

"When you say dancing, do you mean in a club?"

"Yeah.", she shrugs. "I wasn't sure at first, but I think it will be fun to have a night out with my best friend."

"Your best friend and intoxicated guys who are going to be undressing you with their eyes.", I tell her as she rolls her eyes.

"Christian, relax, will you? Just because there's going to be guys around doesn't mean they're going to be trying things with me. If someone were to hit on me, I know how to say no. Don't fight me on this."

"Fine. Go and have a good time, but Sawyer is going with you, ok?" Her face lights up as she gives me a thumbs up. Although I'm not a hundred percent comfortable with the idea of her being around flirtatious guys, I understand that she needs to have time with her best friend.

"Since I'm going to be out with Spencer, you and Elliot should hang out together."

"While that sounds like a good idea, I'll probably stay home and finish up on some work. Ana, when was the last vacation that you took?"

"It was about three years ago when my family went to the Grand Canyon. My dad woke us all up early one morning and told each of us to pack a suitcase. Natalie and I were confused about what was going on until he said that he and my mom had been planning to surprise us with a trip. Most kids would complain that they would rather stay home and not be with their parents but not me and Natalie. That was one of the best weeks of my life.", she fondly recalls. "Why do you ask?"

"Why don't we go away somewhere? Think about it, we've barely had the time to actually sit back and enjoy life. What do you think?"

* * *

**A POV**

"I'll have to give a notice at the diner so Mary can work around my schedule.", I tell Christian. Time away with him would be perfect. He had a point when he said that we haven't been able to enjoy life. Since we've been together, things have been thrown at us non-stop, but we need to take a step back and focus on what matters, us. "But I know Mary wouldn't have a problem with it."

"So you're saying yes?", he asks.

"I'm saying yes, but I'm going to leave the destination to you." My hand brushes the side of his leg, causing him to gasp. "What does your schedule look like today?"

"I actually don't have anything scheduled until later. Why do you ask?" The darkening of his eyes along with the smirk displayed on his face lets me know that he already has the answer to his own question.

"I. Need. You. Now.", I growl before pushing him on to his back. Our lips are soon melted together in a kiss that's full of fire and passion while my hands begin working on the zipper of his pants. His erection is poking through the fabric of his boxers.

"I've created a monster.", he hisses as I push the boxers down and begin moving my hand along the throbbing length that I crave. I stroke him for a few seconds before gliding my tongue down the sides, licking every inch of his manhood. I feel his body jerk as I take him in my mouth just a bit before easing him out and then back in again. A pattern of moving him in just a little more each round begins until he's soon at the back of my throat. "God baby. I'm about to come." Those words fuel me even more, urging me to suck harder. I feel the warm gush of his release slide down my throat. "Fuck."

"Mr. Grey, Mr. Welch is on line two for you.", his assistant says through the intercom. Licking my lips, I move from him so that he can compose himself.

"I'm need to get going anyway." I stand from the sofa and kiss him quickly as he zips his pants.

"Hopefully, he has news for me."

After spending the rest of the day cleaning and reading, I shower and attempt to find something to wear out with Spencer. I finally decide on a deep purple spaghetti strap dress that comes down just above the knee. I've just slipped my heels on when I notice Christian leaning in the doorway.

"How does this look? It's not too sexy."

"Baby, it's sexy as hell, but it's not too provocative. You look beautiful.", he says.

"Did Welch have information for you?" Even though Christian wants to go on a vacation, he won't be able to enjoy himself unless the guy who accosted Mia is arrested.

"Another young woman was threatened yesterday in the parking lot of a department store not far from where Mia's incident happened. The guy was able to get the girl's purse before running away. The police aren't positive, but they think the two may be related."

"Christian, I may be wasting my breathe when I say this, but maybe this second occurence is a sign that you need to back off. If this guy has gone after not one but two different people in broad daylight, he's obviously a dangerous guy." He walks over to me, pulling me against him.

"I understand that you're worried, but I want you to forget about this for tonight. Why don't you go out and have a nice evening with Spencer? We can talk about this some more tomorrow."

At seven, Sawyer and I make our way to Spencer's apartment to pick her up. She struts out wearing a red strapless dress and matching shoes. Spencer has always loved showing off her curves in form-fitting clothes, and tonight is no different.

"Hey guys.", she grins. She gets into the back passenger seat of the Escalade and fastens her seatbelt. "We're going to have so much fun tonight."

"What's Elliot up to tonight?", I ask.

"He said that he's spending the night trying to get to the next level on a game. How about Christian?"

"Working on some paperwork. I have to warn you that I probably won't do a lot of dancing since I'm still not the best in the world."

Arriving at Trinity, Sawyer is by our sides as we make our way into the crowded club. People are almost elbow to elbow. Spencer's hips are moving to the music while we try and find a less crowded spot.

"Luke, what are you doing here?", I hear from behind us. When I turn around, I see a brunette batting her eyes at Sawyer whose face is as red as Spencer's dress.

"Hey baby, I'm working tonight." He nods over to me and Spencer.

"Oh, well I have to hand it to you, this is a pretty nice place to spend your work night.", the mystery girl giggles. "Where's my manners, I'm Paula, Luke's um, friend."

"Hi. I'm Ana and this is Spencer.", I say.

"What are you doing here baby?", he asks Paula.

"Some of my friends wanted to come here to celebrate my birthday." Sawyer looks upset with himself as he looks down at the floor.

"Shit, I forgot. You told me when your birthday was, but I forgot. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. Don't kick yourself over it. Besides, you can make it up to me later."

"Ana, I'm going to get a drink.", Spencer says.

"All right. I think I'm going to hold off on getting one for a bit. We'll be right here." Sawyer and Paula continue talking for a few minutes until she walks away.

"Sorry about that.", he apologizes.

"It's fine." Spencer rejoins us with a martini in her hand.

"Hey, isn't that Mia?", she asks, pointing a few feet from us. Sure enough, Mia is dancing away. Her dance partner has his back to us, but I see that he's a little taller than Reed. Once the song ends, Mia stops dancing and spots us.

"Ana, Spencer, hey!", Mia exclaims.

"Hey Mia. You looked like you were having a nice time over there.", I smile. The guy who she was dancing with finally faces us. It's not Reed. She motions to a blonde haired guy who is standing near us. "That's Oliver, the bodyguard that Christian has for me."

"Who was the guy that you were dancing with?", Spencer asks.

"I'm not sure. He just asked me to dance is all. I bet you're wondering about Reed, aren't you? He said that he liked me, but right now, he's not looking for anything serious. I was upset at first, but I'll get over it."

"You seemed to be getting over it pretty well with that other guy.", I giggle.

"Yeah."

"I'm going to dance over there." Spencer head towards the front of club while Mia and I continue talking.

"Are you going to dance?", Mia asks.

"I don't know. Dancing isn't exactly one of my best qualities."

"You can't be that bad. Come on. Let's go over and dance with Spencer." Who cares if I'm a good dancer or not? It's not like everyone in the club is a professional. I'm here to have fun, and that's what I'm going to do.

"All right." With Sawyer behind us, Mia and I move through the crowd to the spot where Spencer was just dancing, but Spencer's not there. I look around and don't see her. "I don't see Spencer."

"Maybe she went to the restroom." Mia and I hurry to the restroom to see if Spencer is in there, but the room is empty. We go back to the dance floor hoping that we see her. Nothing. My pulse is racing as I come to one realization.

"Spencer's missing."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/Need-You-Now**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

For two years, I pushed and shoved people away, but Spencer firmly stood by me even when I pretended that I didn't need her. She was there for me during my trip to hell and back. Where would I be without her in my life? That's something that I don't even want to think about. I have to find her. No, I need to find her.

"Where could she be?", I frantically ask while looking around the club.

"Ana, maybe she needed some fresh air or something. I'm sure that she's around here somewhere.", Mia says from her spot beside me. Sawyer is in front of us while Oliver is behind us as we search the front of the club. "Let's check over by the bar."

Stepping up to the bar, I glance towards the stools, praying that Spencer is sitting on one, but no such luck. I motion for the bartender to come over so I can ask if he's seen her in the last few minutes.

"Have you seen a blonde about my age but a little taller? She was wearing a strapless red dress." He sets down the glass in his hand and nods. _Please Please Please._

"Yeah, she was here a while ago and ordered an appletini.", he answers.

"Did you see her after that? Maybe she came back for another drink?"

"No, I haven't seen her anymore. I'd remember since she was smoking hot in that dress." _Crap!_

"Look over there.", Sawyer points to a door in the corner of the room. "It's worth checking out." I quickly move past him and scurry to the door that leads to hallway. Several doors line up the narrow space.

"I'll look on this side while you guys look over there.", Oliver says. Mia looks like she doesn't know which way to go. "Miss Grey, perhaps it would be better if you stayed with me." He does have a point in that it would be easier if Sawyer didn't have to watch over both me and Mia. Oh god, I should have been paying more attention to Spencer. I was busy talking to Mia and ignored my best friend.

Sawyer opens the first door, but it's a supply closet. He turns the knob on the second door, only to find it locked. We look at each other as we approach the third and last door on the right side. They say the third time's the charm. I can hear what sounds like a woman in pain inside the room. Sawyer is as equally worried by the noise so he turns the knob, but the door is locked. He then uses his body to shove the door open. Once the door is out of the way, we step inside the room where we see Spencer and Elliot jumping off of a desk. Both are barely dressed. Sawyer immediately looks away.

"Ana, um, I was just about to meet up with you.", Spencer stammers while reaching for her dress. Elliot puts his pants on and mouths sorry to me.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?", I ask. "You were gone, and all these thoughts started racing through my mind."

"Calm down. As you can see, I'm fine. Geez."

"You don't get it, do you? I was scared of the possibility that my best friend was gone forever, and you're acting like it's nothing."

"Because I find it a bit funny that you're overreacting to something so small. I snuck away to have sex with my boyfriend. Big deal.", she shrugs.

"Someone threatened Mia the other day, and although it might have been some random thing, it might not have been. How was I to know that you were back here?"

"Next thing you're going to tell me is that I need a security guy of my own. I'm a grown woman who can take care of herself. I get that you were worried, but you also need to chill." I can count on my hand how many times I've been upset with Spencer, and this is turning into one of them.

"Sawyer, I think I'm going to go on home.", I tell him. Spencer keeps looking at me, but she doesn't say anything. Elliot walks over and stands in between us with his eyes moving from me to Spencer and then back.

"Take me home Elliot.", Spencer finally says, walking out of the office and away from me.

After telling Mia goodnight, I get into the backseat of the SUV and try to stop myself from crying. I may have overreacted a bit, but Spencer doesn't get that she's one of the most important people in my life that I can't lose.

* * *

**C POV**

As much as I've tried to concentrate on my work all evening, I can only think about one thing, Ana. She looked sexy as fuck in that purple dress that looked as if it was made for her. The woman has me under her spell twenty-four seven. Just as I'm about to give up on getting any work done, the sound of heels stomping into the living room gets my attention. Stepping out of the study, I see her heading to the bedroom.

"Hey, not that I'm complaining, but you're back early. How was your night out?" She throws her purse against the wall and begins tossing her shoes to the floor. "Wait, did some fucker try something?"

"Is that all that you're worried about, some guy coming on to me?", she snaps while placing her hands on her hips. "Not every guy wants to fuck me."

"Did you go to some crazy club that causes you to start acting like a completely different person? Because right now, you don't sound like the Ana that I know."

"You want to know how my night was? It was the worst night ever. Are you happy? I'm going to change and go to bed."

"No, you're not going to bed until you tell me what has you so pissed off." She moves past me and begins undressing. I want nothing more than to touch that soft skin of hers, but I need to find out what's going on with her.

"The night started out great. We ran into Mia who was having a nice time."

"Did she have her security guy with her? So help me if she gave him the slip.", I say.

"She had her security with her. We were talking when Spencer decided to go out on to the floor and dance. Just a few minutes later, I saw that she was gone. We began looking for her."

"Where was Sawyer during all of this?"

"He was there with me. Christian, he has only one set of eyes. Spencer disappearing was not his fault in any way. After looking for what felt like forever, I was feeling like the walls were closing in on me. She's the closet thing that I have to a sister, and she was gone." I cautiously walk closer to her, unsure if she'll allow me to touch her in the state that she's in. The tiniest nod sends her into my arms where she begins sobbing.

"What happened? You found her, right?"

"She was fooling around with Elliot in an office which she didn't see as being an issue. I told her how worried I was about her, but she didn't care. I couldn't stay there any longer so I left."

"Did you know that Elliot was going to be there?"

"No." Ana's lost more in the last two years than some people will lose in their entire lifetime so I understand why she thought the worst had happened.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. Spencer probably wasn't thinking."

"I don't even want to think about her anymore tonight. Can we just drop it and go to bed?"

After I change into my pajama pants, I climb into the bed where Ana nestles against my body. Her back is to my front, but I can still her small sniffles. It hurts me to see that she didn't get to have the night she had planned. I don't know how, but I need to make things better.

By the time I wake up the next morning, Ana is already showered and dressed for work. She's slipping her shoes on as I stretch from my spot in the bed.

"Good morning baby.", I grin at her. She finishes tying her shoe and sits down on the bed next to me. "I hate that you have such an early shift today."

"It could be worse. The one bright spot about what happened last night is it allowed me to get to bed earlier than I would have if I had stayed at the club."

"I have an idea. Why don't you call Spencer and ask her to come by later so you can talk about last night?"

"I don't have anything to say to her.", she shrugs before placing her lips on mine. I'm about to pull her on top of me when she moves away. "I've got to go."

Even though Ana says that she doesn't have anything to say to Spencer, I know those two need to talk. They can't throw their friendship away. Getting out of the bed, I grab my phone to call the one person who can hopefully help me, Elliot.

"Christian, is there a reason why you're calling me so early?", he asks.

"Early? Elliot, it's almost seven. Don't you have to get up and go to work?"

"Fuck! Yeah, I have to be there at eight, but I must have overslept. I guess that's what I get for going out last night."

"Speaking of last night, that's why I'm calling. Ana was upset when she got home.", I tell him.

"She wasn't in the best mood when she left the club.", he yawns. "I couldn't stand seeing either of them angry at the other."

"We need to do something about it."

"Um, not that I don't think they should talk, but how are we going to make that happen?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought that far ahead. Fuck, all I know is I hate seeing Ana miserable like she was last night. What in the hell were you doing at the club anyway? Wasn't it supposed to be a girls night out?"

"I was on my way home from dinner when Spencer texted me a picture of her in that damn dress of hers. She had already told me that they were going to Trinity where one of my friends happens to work. I called him up and had him let me in through the back door so I could surprise her. If I had known that my showing up would cause problems between Spencer and Ana, I wouldn't have gone. Next time I will ignore the tightness in my pants and go home."

"Good idea. I have to get ready for work but try and think about how we can get Ana and Spencer in the same room."

* * *

**A POV**

"Reed, table six needs another order of fries.", Sarah says as she comes into the kitchen. I finish making the salad for table two and notice that Reed doesn't seem to be his usual self today. I guess that makes two of us. He places the fries in the grease and looks over at me.

"Are you all right?", I ask.

"Yeah. I'm good. Has Mia told you that we're not seeing each other anymore?"

"She told me last night."

"Don't get me wrong, she's a cool girl, but I'm just looking for anything serious right now. I'm too young to be tied down.", he says. "What's got you looking so gloomy today? Did you and Christian have a fight?"

"Christian and I are fine. I need to get this out to table two.", I tell him before walking out to the front. "Here's your salad."

Once things slow down, I go to the back for a fifteen minute break. Mary's office door is open as I pass by. I can see her sitting at her desk, smelling a bouquet of daisies on her desk.

"Ana, do you have a minute?", she asks.

"Sure. Nice flowers." Without having to ask, I already know that my dad sent them.

"Thank you. Ray, I mean your dad, had them delivered. It's been forever since I've had flowers sent to me. He asked me to dinner tonight, and I said yes."

"I hope the two of you have a nice time. Both of you deserve it."

"I never thought I would meet another man that made me laugh and smile as much as your dad. It's crazy, but even some of his cheesiest jokes crack me up.", she says with a laugh. "Are you sure that you're ok with the two of us?"

"Mary, I'm more than ok."

Leaving work, I get a text from Christian that he needs me to meet him at Elliot's. He said that Elliot was putting up a new light fixture and fell off the ladder, possibly breaking his arm. I don't know what good I can do for him, but he's Christian's brother so I need to be there.

"Hey baby, there you are.", Christian greets me at the door. "I was at the office when Elliot called me. He was screaming in pain."

"Oh fuck! It hurts!", Elliot screams from inside. When I walk into the living room, Elliot is sitting on the sofa and holding his left arm. "Ana, thank god you're here."

"Have you called your mom? She is a doctor you know." Christian and Elliot look at each other just as Elliot screams out in pain once more.

"My mom is busy at the hospital, and we didn't want to bother her."

"Yeah, and she'd probably make me go to the hospital and get an x-ray.", Elliot sighs.

"That's normally the routine when someone has a broken arm."

"Elliot, are you ok?", Spencer says when she comes into the room. She glances at the two Grey brothers before moving her eyes to me. "Ana, hey."

"Hi. Since Spencer is here, you don't really need me so I'm going to go." I start walking to the door when I hear Elliot scream.

"No! Ana, we need you to stay." Turning around, I see him holding his right arm.

"Did you break both arms?", I ask. Elliot doesn't say anything until he realizes what I'm getting at.

"It's just the pain from my left arm is so great that it's radiating over to the right side."

"Give it up Elliot. She doesn't believe you.", Christian says.

"Damn, well, how was my acting on a scale of one to ten? I've always wanted to do some theater work.", he chuckles. "Now that Ana and Spencer are both here, they can talk."

"I'm not sure about that.", Spencer murmurs.

"I don't know a lot about friendships, but I do know that the two of you have a bond that's special. If you give up on it, you may regret it for the rest of your life.", Christian tells us. "Come on Elliot." Elliot gets up from the sofa and follows Christian outside.

"He has a point.", I say.

"Yeah. Ana, I should have told you last night where I was going. I hated seeing you leave so mad at me."

"I'm sorry too. I probably overreacted a bit. Spencer, losing my mom and Natalie almost killed me, but you were there for me. I was terrified that I had lost you too."

"I didn't think about that. All I was thinking about was my damn hormones. The thing is, I think some of my anger from last night stemmed from how our friendship has changed. I saw you talking to Mia, and I kind of felt like I didn't matter." _Oh_

"Spencer, you do matter."

"I like Mia, I really do, but I think I was jealous."

"Don't be. We may make new friends, but no one can ever replace you. You're my best friend."

"I'm sorry Ana.", she says.

"Me too. Are we ok?"

"Yeah. We're good." The door opens, and Christian and Elliot come back into the room.

"Is it safe?", Elliot asks.

"It's safe.", Spencer answers. Christian comes over beside me, giving me his hand.

"Thank you for ignoring my stubbornness."

"My pleasure baby."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/Need-You-Now**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

Who would have guessed the Grey brothers and their crazy fib would help salvage my friendship with Spencer? It's been three days since Elliot "broke his arm", and I'm still amazed at Christian and Elliot's willingness to bring me and my best friend together again. Even though the Spencer incident is something that I'd like to forget, it also made me realize that I have an underlying issue.

"Ana, are you all right? You've been staring at that pasta for five minutes but haven't taken a bite.", Christian asks while we're having dinner. I stop winding the pasta around my fork and take a deep breath.

"I've been thinking about what happened at the club."

"Why? I thought you and Spencer worked things out."

"We did.", I say. "That night woke me up to the fact that I'm not dealing with things as well as I thought I was. About a month after my mom and Natalie died, I scheduled an appointment with a therapist in hopes that it would help, but I ended up convincing myself that I didn't need a stranger giving me advice on my life, thus my period of darkness began. Your arrival in my life helped me start living again. I look in the mirror, and I see a stronger and more vibrant Ana, but there's also a bit of darkness I can't shake."

"Baby, what is it? I'm here for you no matter what." Reaching across the table, he loops his hand in mine and gives me a reassuring smile.

"Spencer's disappearance in the club had me so afraid that she was gone forever. Loss is something that I know all too well, and it scares the hell out of me. Maybe talking to someone would be beneficial."

"I want you to be free of everything that holds you back so I understand what you're saying.", he smiles. Christian's mentioned how his sessions with Dr. Flynn helped him. In fact, it was Flynn who helped give him the shove he needed to confess his relationship with Elena to his parents.

"Do you think Dr. Flynn can recommend someone?", I ask.

"I'll call him in the morning and have him set up an appointment with you."

"Christian, I'm sure he has a full load of patients that keep him busy."

"I want you to see the best, and that is John Flynn."

"Thank you." He turns over my hand and begins tracing my palm with his index finger.

"No need to thank me."

"I'm madly in love with you.", I tell him as I stand from my chair and take a seat in his lap.

"And I'm madly in love with you Miss Steele. You know tomorrow is Saturday.", he says while placing several soft kisses along the side of my neck.

"Oh, is that what the day after Friday is called?"

"Your smart mouth is turning me on even more. To keep me from fucking you right here on this table, let me finish."

"Do I have to?", I pout with my hand stroking the bulge in his jeans.

"The sooner I say this, the sooner I can be inside you." I mockingly lock my lips and throw away the key which makes him laugh. "As I was saying, tomorrow is Saturday and we're both off for the day so why don't we go to the beach? It's supposed to be a nice day, and we can lay out in the sun and relax." A day at the beach could do wonders.

"I think you just want to see me in a bathing suit.", I giggle before taking a bite of my pasta.

"Well, there's that too. How about it?"

"All right."

* * *

**C POV**

"It's a beautiful day.", I beam at Ana as we arrive at the beach. It may sound cliché, but it's the truth. While the sun and glistening water are great, it's the smile on Ana's face that's making the day perfect. I wake up next to her every morning and fall asleep next to her every night yet I can never get enough of her.

"Yeah it is. I think I'm going to leave my shorts on for a while. There's a bit of a breeze." She's dressed in a black one piece bathing suit and denim shorts along with a striped hoodie to keep her arms warm from the breeze coming from the water.

"I could always warm you up." She sits down in the sand and pats the spot next to her for me. Even though she's wearing the hoodie, I see her shiver a little so I wrap her up in my arms. I managed to have a section of the beach closed off for just the two of us. Taylor's dressed casually in khaki pants and a white shirt while keeping watch. If being here on the beach is this nice, I can only imagine how well our vacation will go. We still haven't decided where we're going, but it doesn't matter as long as we're together. Fuck, we could go to the Arctic Circle, and I'd be happy.

"Let's build a sand castle.", she suggests before picking up the plastic pail and shovel that she insisted on bringing. A look of uncertainty dashes across my face. "What's wrong?"

"I've just never built a sand castle before."

"You had also never jumped on a bed before I convinced you to try it so why don't I help you with this? After all, I'm kind of an expert at building sand real estate."

"Sand real estate?", I ask in amusement. "Tell me about this sand real estate that you're so good at it."

"Natalie and I used to make castles in the sand, and then we started making houses and other buildings. We even tried to make our own sand town one time. Pay close attention." I watch her as she begins transforming the sand into a castle. Her blue eyes are sparkling the entire time. "Finished."

"This is amazing Ana." Yes, I'm a twenty-eight year old billionaire CEO who's impressed by a sand castle. While the castle is nice to look at, it's the artist of it who leaves me in awe. It was hard listening to her last night tell me how there's still a small piece of darkness inside her. Flynn agreed to meet with her next week for a session, and I'm confidant that it will be a step forward in the right direction.

"Why thank you.", she giggles before sprinkling a bit of sand on my legs.

"Please tell me that you didn't put sand on me."

"Um, yeah, I kind of did. What are you planning on doing about it?" Rising to her feet, she sticks her tongue at me and moves a few inches away.

"I'd say that you'd better start running. I'll even give you a head start.", I tell her while pulling myself up from the ground. Instead of running, she keeps standing in her spot. "Ana, are you going to run?"

"What if I don't want to run? Maybe I want you to catch me." I move closer and closer to her until she's at arm's length, and then I pull her into me.

"I've got you, and I'm never letting you go."

"Never.", she repeats. I bring my lips down to hers as our bodies fall back down on to the sand. I'm about to go for the zipper on her shorts when I see Taylor approaching. _Fuck!_ Ana covers her face in embarrassment.

"This better be good.", I growl at him.

"Sir, I just received a call from Oliver, your sister's guard.", Taylor says. "It seems Reed Anders was at your parents' house visiting your sister when things got a little heated." I feel my jaw clench and my knuckles turn white as I try to stay calm, but who am I kidding? I have a feeling whatever he's about to tell me is going to have me out for blood.

"What do you mean by "heated"? Is Mia all right?"

"Miss Grey is fine, physically." I reach into my pocket and grab my phone to call Mia, but she's not answering. Just as I'm about to redial her number, Elliot calls me.

"Elliot, I can't talk right now. Something is going on with Mia."

"That's why I'm calling. I just stopped by the house to check on her since Mom and Dad are out of town for some medical conference. I could see that she had been crying so I asked what happened. Shit, she'd had a fit if she knew that I called you."

"I don't care if she gets mad. Tell me what happened."

"Reed came by to ask Mia for another chance, but she could see that he had been drinking. He ended up getting a little too touchy feely with her. When she asked him to stop, he started accusing her of having a thing with that security guy you hired for her. The guy came in and asked Reed to leave, but that set Reed off and caused him to throw a punch." Does Reed have a death wish? No one treats my sister like that and gets away with it. "After Reed finally left, Mia was hysterical with what happened. Our little sister is a mess."

"I'll be right there.", I snap before ending the call. "Baby, I'm sorry but something is going on with Mia."

* * *

**A POV**

"Reed Anders is going to wish he were never born when I get finished with him.", Christian hisses as we arrive at his parents' house. Since we left the beach, he has been vocal about his plans for Reed.

"How about we focus on Mia for now?", I ask. Elliot opens the front door once we're out of the Escalade.

"Hey. Mia's upstairs in her bedroom, but she doesn't know that I called you.", he says. "In fact, one of the first things she said was not to call you."

"And why the fuck would she not want you to call me?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's because you have a bit of a temper." Christian starts rushing towards the stairs, but I grab his arm to stop him.

"Do you mind if I talk with Mia before you go up? She might feel more comfortable having a woman there?" Christian's eyes move towards the top of the stairs and then back to me.

"All right.", he sighs. I pull him down to me and kiss him before heading up the stairs to Mia's bedroom. I forgot to ask which room is hers, but the sound of crying leads me to my destination.

"Go away Elliot.", she sobs after I knock on the door.

"It's me Mia."

"Ana?", she asks, opening the door. "Where's Christian?"

"Downstairs with Elliot."

"Ugh, I told Elliot not to call Christian, but I should have known that he wouldn't listen. Do you want to sit down?" She motions to a white chair that's next to her window.

"Don't be mad at Elliot. He only did what he though was right. Do you want to talk about what happened with Reed?"

"When he showed up, I could smell the alcohol on his breath, but I told Oliver that I would be ok with him. Reed started talking about how he shouldn't have given up on us so easily and that he wanted to give us another chance. I told him that he was a good friend, but he was right when he ended things. Before I knew what was going on, he started touching my chest and then tried to take my shirt off. I pushed him away, but he went back to doing it. He said that I was nothing but a tease."

"Mia, I'm so sorry."

"What if he's right? What if I am a tease? I flirted with him from the very first minute that I saw him, and then we made out a few times."

"That doesn't give him the right to do what he did. He should have known better."

"He's just like all the other guys. All he cares about is sex which is something that I don't give them, ever."

"You're a virgin?", I ask.

"Yeah. Crazy, right?", she sniffles.

"No, it's not crazy. It's admirable. You shouldn't feel bad about something like that."

"I realize being a virgin isn't the coolest thing, but I was waiting on Mr. Right not Mr. Right Now."

"I understand more than you think. It wasn't too long ago that I was a virgin. Your brother was my first. I was holding out for my Mr. Perfect which is Christian. I thought telling him my situation would send him running, but he was more than all right with it. Not every guy is like Reed and the other ass holes you've come across. Your Mr. Perfect is out there waiting on you, and he won't judge you in any way. He'll simply love you.", I say.

"I can't believe Reed acted like he did. Christian's not going to stay calm about this, is he?"

"I wouldn't count on it."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest page. Search: sherrybabie/Need-You-Now**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**C POV**

"When I see Reed Anders, I'm going to make him pay for what he did to Mia.", I growl as Ana and I arrive home from my parents'. "I was thankful for him rescuing her from that would be mugger, but now he's at the top of my shit list."

"I don't blame you for being upset with him for what he did, but please don't do anything stupid.", Ana pleads. "Mia needs her brother around, and I need my boyfriend."

"What exactly did you and my sister talk about anyway? When she finally came downstairs, she didn't seem as upset as Elliot claimed her to be."

"I'm not going to betray Mia's confidence by telling you what we talked about, but I will say that she realized Reed's actions were caused by him and him alone." Part of me wants to find out what Ana and Mia discussed, but I understand Ana's point of view. She and Mia have become close so the last thing I want is to interfere in their friendship. "Back to the subject at hand, what are you planning on doing about Reed?" What _am_ I planning on doing about Reed? The fucker needs to pay for what he did, but he's not worth me going to jail.

"I don't know yet. All I know is that I'm so fucking mad!" Ana stalks over to me with darkness clouding her eyes. I'm about to ask what's wrong when she cups my crotch in her hands. "Ana.", I breathe.

"Speaking of fucking.", she grins. "I seem to have an urgent matter that needs to be dealt with in the bedroom." She releases me and struts seductively towards the bedroom, stopping from a second to glance over her shoulder at me. "Are you coming?"

"You better believe it.", I answer while practically racing her to the room. In what seems like a world's record, we're both standing naked in the middle of the room. Both of us are breathing heavily and waiting to see who makes the first move.

"Fuck this.", she hisses while lunging for me. Her hands move to the nape of my neck as our tongues tangle together. I ease my hand down to her sex and slide two fingers inside her dripping wet core.

"You like that baby?" My fingers plunge deeper into her while she throws her head back. How did I get so fucking lucky? I pump my fingers in and out of her slickness, but I remove them before she comes.

"Why?", she pouts.

"I want us to come together.", I answer before directing her backwards to the bed. Her delectable body crashes on to the mattress, and she pulls me down with her. My hands start massaging her breasts as our mouths conjoin.

"I love you." I position my throbbing manhood at her entrance and tease her with the tip briefly before easing inside. Her hips meet mine while I go in deep thanks to her wetness. The movements are slow at first, but then she wraps her legs around me. "Harder."

"We aim to please." Not wanting to go against her wishes, I pick up my speed as the sound of our flesh smacking together fills the room. "Come Ana."

"Oh.", she moans while I feel her come around me. I continue my movements until I feel myself on the edge. A tiny smirk from her is the breaking point as I fill her.

Although I have the day off, I wake the next morning just after sunup. Sleep would be nice, but the Reed situation won't let me. I still have no idea what I'm going to do about him. The old me wouldn't have cared about the consequences of my actions, but I'm a changed man who now realizes that I have more at stake. I have a loving family and girlfriend who need me.

Ana's still curled up on her side in a peaceful slumber. I can't help but trace my finger down the side of her gorgeous face. It suddenly dawns on me that she has to work this afternoon at the diner. I've been so distracted that I forgot about Reed working at the diner. I can't have her working around him.

* * *

**A POV**

"Good morning.", I grin at Christian who's staring at me with an impassive look on his face as I open my eyes. "I'm surprised to see you already awake especially since we were up pretty late last night."

"Too much going on in my mind. How did you sleep?", he asks.

"Great." I scoot closer to him as he leans down and kisses me. "All right, what's bothering you?"

"Ana, what if you got another job?"

"Why would you suggest that? Working in a diner may not the dream job for some people, but I like it."

"One word, Reed. What if he shows up at work today? I don't want you anywhere near him."

"First of all, I can't help it if Reed is there. Mary's the boss, and what she says goes. And secondly, I'm not about to quit my job because of him. I know what he did was wrong, but I'm not changing my life.", I tell him

"You could come and work for me."

"No. I'm going in that diner today just as I have every other day that I've been scheduled. You either accept it or you don't. It's your choice." I move away from him and on to the floor to grab my robe.

"Don't fight me on this.", he says. I tie my sash and turn towards him. "Do you want me to have to worry about you? Because you know damn well that's all that I'll be doing the entire time."

"Christian, before you get worked up more about this, let me call and find out who's working the grill during my shift. Reed may not even be scheduled for today." He seems to relax a bit, but I know this is something that he won't give up on.

"All right. Call and find out."

"The thing is, even though he may not be working today, I'm still bound to see him at some point.", I tell him as I pick up my phone.

"Leave that to me." His glorious naked body stands on the floor and leaves me in a daze. "How about some breakfast?" I'm not sure if he's referring to actual food or something else, but I could go for either. "Since Gail's off, we could go to IHOP." Oh, he actually means food.

"IHOP sounds great. I'm going to call the diner and shower, and then we can go."

When I call the diner, Mary informs me that Reed has called in sick today so that gives me one day of not having to work with him. She also states that she's considering letting him go since he's work quality is poor. As expected, she questions me about why I want to know if he's working, but I only tell her that I like to prepare myself ahead of time.

"Is he working today?", Christian asks from the bathroom where he's getting dressed.

"No. Mary said that he called and said he wasn't feeling well."

"I wonder why. The bastard should feel like shit for what he did last night."

"How about we forget about Reed and enjoy the morning together?", I ask.

Following an enjoyable breakfast and some lounging around the apartment, Sawyer drives me to the diner for my shift which drags by since Sunday is usually our slowest day. Since it was slow, Mary left a little early. At the grill is Jeremy who is better at cooking and getting orders right than Reed.

"Are there any more orders?", Jeremy asks while I'm about to start slicing a tomato.

"Nope." I peek through the window in the kitchen and see that Sawyer is the only one in the diner at the moment. "We don't have any customers."

"Ok. Since the place is empty, I'm going to go and take a small break." I nod at him as he heads out of the swinging door. Grabbing a knife, I begin cutting the tomato on the cutting board.

"Hey Ana.", a voice startles me from behind, causing the knife to slip and cut side of my left ring finger.

"Ahhh.", I wince while turning around to see Reed.

"Oh crap, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were cutting something." Blood is spilling from my finger as I move over to the sink to wash it.

"What are you doing here? Mary told me earlier that you were sick."

"I came by to give my notice to Mary, but I didn't see her car in the front so I thought she might be parked around back. I decided to just come in through the back door." He points to the door at the back of the room. "Let me get a towel to help stop the bleeding."

"Reed, that's not necessary." Instead of arguing with me, he grabs a towel from the supply room and places it on my wound. "I'm capable of taking care of a cut."

"What in the fuck are you doing here!?" I don't have to turn around to know who the pissed off voice belongs to. "Get the fuck away from her.", Christian snarls before grabbing Reed by the collar of his shirt and slamming him into the wall beside us.

"Ana cut her finger, and I was just helping." Gray eyes with a mixture of anger and worry dart at me. "You can either beat the hell out of me or help your girlfriend. It's your choice." Christian releases his hold and rushes over to me.

* * *

**C POV**

"Baby, let me see." I carefully move back the towel that Ana and I are collectively holding to see how deep she cut her finger. "You may need stitches."

"I don't think it's that bad.", she insists. Dead Man Walking Anders is glaring at us, but I can see that he's nervous. If he were a smart man, he would take my tending to Ana as a way to get a head start on his escape from my clutches.

"It looks pretty deep."

"I feel bad for sneaking up on her like that and making her cut her finger. I also feel terrible about what happened last night with Mia. Your sister is an amazing girl who deserves to be with someone better than me."

"You're right about that. Make no doubt about it, I'm going to make you pay.", I hiss at him while leading Ana to the door. My top priority at the moment is Ana and getting her to the hospital. Sawyer jumps from his seat when he sees me and Ana walking from the kitchen.

"Jeremy, I cut my finger so my boyfriend is going to take me to have it checked.", Ana says to the grill cook who I met when I arrived.

Once we're at the hospital, Ana is directed to an exam room almost immediately. The doctor agrees that the cut was deep but could a have been worse. Five stitches later, she's ready to go home. She called Mary as we were leaving the diner to let her know what happened. It was no surprise that Mary told her to that someone else would finish her shift.

"Now that your finger has been checked, I need to know why Reed was there. He called in today, didn't he?"

"I was telling you the truth if you're about to accuse me of lying."

"I'm not accusing you of lying."

"I was cutting a tomato when he came in the back door. He said that he stopped by to give Mary his notice, but she wasn't there."

"When I saw him touching you, I was furious.", I say.

"Really? I couldn't tell.", she giggles. _Oh that smart mouth!_ "Since we're on the subject of people stopping by the diner, why were you there?"

"I was looking over resumes for the head of PR position, but I found myself missing you so I decided to stop by and see my girl. Jeremy said that it would be ok if I went in the kitchen." She moves her right hand on top of the her injured finger. "Does it hurt?"

"A little.", she answers. I gently touch the finger before leaning into her ear.

"One day, I'm going to put a ring on this finger."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/Need-You-Now**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

_"One day, I'm going to put a ring on this finger."_, words that flowed effortlessly from Christian's mouth to my heart. Remembering those words gives me chills and hope for the future which hopefully will look brighter after my session with Dr. Flynn today. I've made great strides recently, but there's still a few more barriers that need to be broken.

"What's this?", Christian asks, picking up the brochure that's sitting on the dresser in our bedroom.

"My brochure for the Art Institute of Seattle. I'm officially enrolling tomorrow."

"Baby, that's wonderful."

"I've wanted to do it, but I've put it off for far too long.", I tell him while putting on my red sweater.

"You know I love you and want the very best for you, right? You asked me if I was ashamed of you working at the diner."

"And you said that you weren't. Are you?" He places his hands on my arms and leads me to edge of the bed.

"It's not that I'm ashamed. It's that I know you're destined for greater things. You said it yourself that you dropped out of college because you felt guilty that Natalie wouldn't have the experience, but Natalie would be so proud of you for moving on like this.", he says. "Are you still planning on working at the diner?" That's the million dollar question.

"I don't know. While Mary's been a wonderful boss, maybe it's time to move on. The diner is a reminder of that time where time stood still."

"The decision is yours, whatever you decide. I can cancel some meetings and go with you to your session."

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be fine."

Not a cloud is in sight as Sawyer and I arrive at Flynn's office. Could it be a sign? I've always found it a challenge telling people who I know about things so telling a complete stranger will be more difficult. I guess I'll find out as I open the door which leads to a small waiting room that's decorated in an off white.

"Anastasia Steele?", a voice asks as I'm looking at a painting which looks as if someone simply threw a bunch of different colors on it, but it gives off a calming feeling. When I turn around, I see a well dressed man who appears to be in his mid thirties. From the way he said my name, I picked up on an English accent.

"Yes.", I stammer.

"I'm John Flynn." I'm thankful that my nervousness hasn't made my palms sweaty as he extends his hand to me. "My assistant is sick today so I'm manning both the front office and my mine. I noticed that you were admiring the painting behind you."

"It's an interesting painting." He moves around me to the wall where the subject of our conversation hangs.

"Indeed it is. My wife painted this using a technique called drip painting. One of her favorite artists Jackson Pollock used the same method in creating his masterpieces. Yes, it looks like someone got angry with a paint brush, but it was deliberately done like that."

"In a way it's soothing even though it looks wild."

"I agree. It reminds me of life, full of emotions and chaos but also beauty. Life isn't this perfect thing which is neatly wrapped together with a bow and presented to us." Neither of us says anything for a few seconds until he breaks the silence. "Let's step into my office, shall we?" He walks to the door on the right side of the room and nods for me to follow him. In contrast to the waiting room, his office has a warmer feel to it with it's brown walls and carpet. A painting much like the one from the waiting room is placed on the wall behind his desk. "Have a seat." I take a seat in the brown leather chair while he settles into his leather high back chair. "Christian said you wanted to talk about some issues that have plagued you."

"He didn't tell you?"

"No. Christian and I have talked about his relationship with you, but he felt like it would be best if you told me. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"My family consisted of my parents, Ray and Carla, and my younger sister, Natalie. I know people always say they have the perfect life, but my life truly was perfect. My parents were always there for me and my sister. They had an open door policy in which we could come to them anytime about anything.", I reply.

"They sound like great parents."

"They were. Our house was full of laughter and love. All of that changed when my mom and sister were murdered by a guy who I considered a friend."

"I'm sorry for your loss. Losing someone is never easy especially in such a violent way and at the hands of someone who you trusted.", he says. "Describe your life after their deaths."

"Basically, it wasn't a life. I quit college and began working at a diner while closing myself off to any type of feelings. My dad was going through the same emotions as me, but I was selfish and pushed him away because it was too hard being around him and not thinking of my mom and sister. Every single day felt like a struggle. Meeting Christian Grey changed that. Even though I didn't want to admit it, he was slowly waking up a part that I had ignored for two years. Once I was finally able to start living again, life was good. I started connecting with my dad again, spending more time with my best friend, and falling deeper in love with Christian."

"It sounds like your life is once again perfect, but it's not. Although I've just met you, I sense something is holding you back. What is it Ana?"

"I'm scared that I'm going to lose everything again. My best friend went missing briefly two weeks ago while we were out, and I freaked out and thought she was gone. I don't know what I would do if I had to go through the hell that I endured two years ago again.", I murmur through falling tears. "There's only so many times you can be put back together." Flynn places his hands on his desk and takes a deep breath.

"It's natural to be afraid of loss, but you can't let it control your life. You have to be the one in control. You're worried about what your life will be like if you lose someone else close to you, yet, it's that fear that can possibly hold you back from great things.", he says. He's right. Here I am worried about loss, but it's the worry that's stalling me. "Live the life you want."

* * *

**C POV**

Even though I had two meetings and paperwork to deal with at work, my mind was on Ana the entire time. When she called and said that she had just left Flynn's office, I decided to take the rest of the day off. One thing I've learned since being with her, work is important, but not as much as those you love.

"Hey baby.", I smile at her while walking into the living room.

"Hey.", she says as she gets out of her chair and rushes to me, throwing her arms around my body. "You didn't have to leave work, but I'm glad that you're here."

"Ana, there's no place I'd rather be than right here with you. How did it go with Flynn?" Her face lights up, and I know that it went well.

"I broke down that last wall.", she proudly responds. "I realized that I can't be afraid. From now on, I run my life."

"I'm so glad to hear that."

"After the session, I called Mary and asked if I could stop by the diner to talk. It was hard, but I gave her my notice."

"What did she say?"

"In her words, "It's about damn time." Even though she likes having me at the diner, she felt as if it was a safety net for me. This has been a pretty big day."

"I couldn't be happier for you. Ana, there's something that I need to ask."

"Ok, what is it?"

"How much longer until the stitches are out of your finger?"

"Next week. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. Once your stitches are gone, your finger will be a little bare. We might have to get something to fill that void.", I smirk.

Following a nap together on the sofa, both of us wake up hungry so I suggest that we order in chinese food and spend the rest of the evening relaxing at home. Tonight is all about us, nothing else.

"Will you pass the sweet and sour sauce?", Ana asks while we're sitting in the living room floor. "I'm proud of you."

"Why is that?"

"You haven't mentioned how you plan on getting back at Reed."

"It's not that I've forgotten about him. I just have more important things to concentrate on, namely the beauty sitting next to me.", I say. She nudges my shoulder and kisses the side of my face while I take her hand. "I have a question for you. Will you...", I stop myself as she's hanging on to my every word.

"Will I what?" _Not yet baby _I pull my body off the floor and reach for her hand.

"Will you dance with me?"

"Dance with you? All right.", she says. I walk over to the stereo and push the play button before going back to her. Brad Paisley's song "Then" begins to play as we dance. She told me a few weeks ago that she loved this song.

"This song speaks volumes about us. We've come so far since that first night in the diner."

"Do you think we would have met if you hadn't wanted coffee?"

"Definitely. We were made for each other." As we continue to move to the music, I look down at the floor and see that my shoe is untied so I bend down on my knee to tie it. A small gasp comes from Ana. Looking up at her, I know what she's thinking, but it's not happening, yet. I stand back up and brings her face up with my hand. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine.", she answers.

"Oh, we didn't open our fortune cookies." With the music still playing, I lead her back to the coffee table and hand her a fortune cookie.

"Do you ever believe these things?"

"I used to not, but now I believe they have meaningful words." I watch her slowly open the cookie and pull out the paper inside that reads, "Will You Marry Me." Tears are streaming down her face as she stares at the paper. Once again, I bend down on my knee, but this time it's for the reason she assumed the first time. I pull out the princess cut diamond ring that I've been carrying in my pocket for a week. "Anastasia Rose Steele, before you came into my life, I was nothing, but you revived me. Everything that I am is because of you. You are my whole life and my whole world. I realize that you can't wear this for another week, but I can't wait any longer to ask this, will you do me the honor of being my wife?", I manage to say through my own tears.

"Yes."

**Photos from the chapter are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/Need-You-Now**

**Thanks to Ordlas for the proposal idea :)**


	39. Chapter 39

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

"There's my beautiful fiancé.", Christian beams while coming into the kitchen from his study where he was taking a call. "I'm sorry that I kept you waiting."

"It's fine. Hearing you call me your fiancé makes it all better."

"Fiancé, fiancé, fiancé."

"It has a nice ring to it.", I giggle.

"Speaking of ring." He lifts up my left hand and looks proudly at the engagement ring of my finger that's now stitch-free. "We've been engaged for a week so when do you think we should tell people?" A week has passed since Christian proposed, and I'm still on cloud nine. We decided to keep the news to ourselves for a while as a way of having something special just for the two of us. It was only yesterday that my stitches were removed, allowing me to wear the ring.

"I know that having this secret between us is special, but I'm also getting anxious to tell everyone, especially my dad." Christian looks down at the floor while casually whistling. "What's going on?"

"Your dad may already know.", he answers.

"What do you mean by "may already know"?"

"I went to see him the same day that I bought your ring because I wanted to ask him for his blessing. It's old-fashioned I know, but I wanted him to know my intentions. You should have seen how nervous I was."

"Why? My dad likes you.", I say while grabbing a cup for my tea.

"I know, but asking him for his daughter's hand in marriage is a big step. We went outside onto the patio and talked for a while until I finally got the courage to bring up the topic. When he started laughing, I have to admit that I was scared that he was about to break my arms or legs. It turns out he was only laughing because he knew why I was there. He said that he had a feeling that it was coming soon. It got a little emotional as we talked about how much we both love you and want the best for you. To make a long story short, he's happy for you."

"I talked to him yesterday, but he didn't say anything about the two of you talking."

"I called him the day after you said yes and told him the happy news and how we wanted to keep it between us for just a while." I place my cup on the counter and glide across the floor to where he's standing before attacking his lips with mine. We continue to go at it until he pulls back. "Now, back to my question, when do you think we should announce our engagement?"

"Since my dad already knows, why don't we go ahead and tell your family? I also want to tell Spencer and Mary."

"All right. I have to warn you that the press will have a field day when they find out that we're engaged." Just a few weeks after Christian and I started dating, some newspapers began running articles about the two of us and our relationship. Some of the things that were printed were true while others not so much. One of the articles had the headline, **Christian Grey's New Girl is Not as Sweet as It Seems**. It claimed that I have several tattoos and piercings which are not visible. Both Christian and I had a laugh about it.

"Do you think they'll make a big deal about it? They've been respectful with us so far."

"While that's true, things will probably change since they'll want to know all the wedding details. I have a feeling that they'll try to find out about your dress and the location.", he replies. Wow

"I guess that my mind has been so concentrated on the two of us that I didn't think about the ripple effects of our engagement." Christian begins running his hands through his hair as a troubled look crosses his face. "Are you all right?"

"Do you still want to marry me?", he asks.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I still want to marry you. Why would you think that I wouldn't?"

"I don't want you to feel overwhelmed by the press and their hounding. Ordinarily, planning a wedding is supposed to be special, but mark my words, the press will make things difficult."

"I could care less about the press. I'm marrying you Christian Grey."

"Baby, I love you so much, and I'm going to make sure that you're the happiest woman in the world."

"I already am." I look at the clock on the wall and see that it's already seven-thirty. "I'd better get ready for work." I've got to be at the diner at eight for my last shift. Mary hired Dana, a woman who has waitressing experience, the day after I gave my notice, and she has caught on so well that I'm leaving the diner a week earlier than I had planned.

"Even though leaving the diner is paving the way for new things, I know that you're going to miss it."

"I'll miss working with everyone and talking with the regulars. I've already told them that I'll stop by and visit."

* * *

**C POV**

I feel better after talking with Ana this morning before I left for work. Having her as my wife is something that I want so bad that it hurts, but I was worried that she would get tired of the exposure that comes along with marrying me. I realize being in the press is part of the territory, but I'll be damned if I let them harass us, especially Ana. Fuck, I still can't believe that we're getting married. Things are perfect for us right now, well, almost. I've been on hiatus from getting back at Reed, but he's still going to pay.

"Christian, I think we've narrowed down the search for the head of PR position. I've got two guys who I think we should meet with.", Ros says as she joins me and Taylor on the way to my office. She hands me a piece of paper that has the names of the men who she was talking about. I recognize them as two of the ones who seemed to have the most potential as I looked over the resumes last week.

"I agree. I recall both looking good on paper, but meeting with them will help us decide." It's important that we hire the very best since they'll be in charge of press releases which will no doubt increase with the engagement. "How about we schedule the meetings for Friday?"

"Friday would be good. I'll call and let them know."

"All right. Keep me updated.", I say as we go towards our respective offices. "Christian.", I hear being called from behind me. Reed Fucking Anders.

"What are you doing here at my work?"

"We need to talk." Taylor starts to move in front of me, but I wave him off. I'm not scared of this little bastard.

"Talk? All right, I'm sorry but I'm a little busy today. Why don't I have my assistant schedule a meeting for oh let's just say when I fucking get ready. Believe me Reed, there's nothing that I want more than to talk with you, but I have a lot of work to do today so why don't you go play in traffic or something." He must have a death wish as he moves closer to me.

"If you care anything about your sister, you'll listen to me. Today."

"Sir, I'll show him out.", Taylor tells me with a hard glare at Reed.

"No, Reed has me curious now so the two of us are going to go into my office and have a talk." I move around Reed and open the door to my office. "You have five minutes which start now." As he walks into the room, I can't help but notice that the boldness he was showing in the lobby is gone. He's probably scared that I'm going to hurt him. "Sit down.", I order him.

"Ok.", he stammers, taking a seat away from me in one of the chairs on the right side of the room.

"Relax Reed. I don't plan on doing anything violent, at least not in here. I like my office too much than to trash it by beating the hell out of you in it. Back to why you're here."

"I've got a brother, Nathaniel."

"And your father is Mitchell, and your mother is Deborah, all things that showed up on your background check which was done to make sure my little sister was with someone decent, but the damn thing wasn't accurate."

"Can I continue?"

"Go on."

"My brother and I were best friends growing up, but last year he started hanging out with some people who got him into trouble. I remember the look on my dad's face the first night that he had to pick him up from jail. Never have I seen him look so defeated. From that point on, Nathaniel kept getting worse. I couldn't stand around and watch him destruct so I moved here."

"I'm sorry about your brother's troubles."

"Thank you. Things were going good until he showed up here one day. It wasn't long after I had started at the diner. He seemed to have changed. My brother was finally back. Remember the night that we had dinner with all of you at Elliot's?" Ah, the night that I fucked Ana in Elliot's bathroom.

"Yes.", I simply answer.

"When I got home, Nathaniel started asking me about my night. I told him about Mia." I can't explain it, but I'm suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"What did you tell him?"

"I told him that her name is Mia Grey, and she's beautiful, sweet, and funny. He asked me if she was related to "The Christian Grey", who he had read about earlier in the day. I should have said no, but I slipped and said yes. He started going on about how I needed to stay with Mia so she could be support me. I told him to shut up and drop it. Your sister and I had just met, but I already felt this connection with her. The last thing I wanted was for my brother to ruin it." He stands up and begins pacing the room. Nathaniel apologized the next morning, but I still was leery of his words. Mia and I went to lunch and had a great time. Then, she said that she was going to go to the car while I went to the restroom. I was coming out of the restaurant when I saw the guy with the knife. As I rushed towards him, he swung the knife and cut me before running away. I wanted so bad for my gut to be wrong."

"Wrong about what Reed? Tell me about whatever it is that has you acting weird."

"Nathaniel is the guy who threatened Mia."

"Fuck.", I mumble. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wanted to, but at the same time, it was my brother. He told me again that he was sorry and that cutting me woke him up. I realized that I couldn't be with Mia. She needed to be away from me so I ended things. It's weird how you can fall so fast for someone who you just met. While trying to convince myself that Nathaniel had changed, I found myself missing your sister. All of these thoughts ran through my mind about how things would be with Mia if Nathaniel hadn't shown up. Everything got to me one night so I ended up getting drunk."

"The night that you tried to force yourself on her."

"Not my proudest moment. I knew the next morning would be back to reality, but I wanted to see what if, you know. I've never been much of a drinker, but when I do drink, I usually make it memorable."

"You succeeded in that."

"I hate myself for how I treated Mia. She's too good for me."

"Reed, I still want to make you suffer, but I need to know one thing.", I say as I lean back in my chair.

"What?"

"Where's your brother now?"

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/Need-You-Now**


	40. Chapter 40

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**C POV**

"I'm waiting.", I hiss at Reed. "Where's your brother?"

"I have no idea, and that's the truth. When I woke up the day after he tried to attack Mia, he was gone. You may think I'm lying, but I assure you that I'm not." To believe or not believe, that is the question. Fuck it, I don't believe him. I'm instantly on my feet and in front of him, shoving him with a thud against the wall.

"We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way, your choice." He tries to get loose from me, but I tighten my grip. "Did you know that another woman was robbed the day after your dumb ass brother pulled his stunt on Mia? This time, he was able to get the money, and the suspect matched the description of the one Mia gave the police. Your brother is out there doing god knows what, and you're protecting him." He looks taken back by my words.

"I told you that I don't know. As for the other attack, I wasn't aware of that. Do you think I like the idea that my brother is somewhere out there, possibly getting himself into more trouble?" My hand rears back, about to knock him into next week when I suddenly think of Ana. She begged me not to do anything stupid that would send me to jail.

"Get the fuck out of my sight!", I shout while letting him go and practically shoving him to the door. "Your brother may not be as lucky as you." He doesn't say anything else as he leaves the room. Even though I didn't hit him, I still feel rage running through my body. With full force, I kick the chair that he was sitting in. I close my eyes and think of Ana in an attempt to cool down and relax, and it works. My concentration is broken by the sound of knocking on the door. "Come in." Taylor opens the door and begins inspecting the office from his spot in the doorway. "It's safe Taylor."

"Sir, is there anything that you need me to do?", he asks.

"Call Welch and tell him that I need Nathaniel Anders found as soon as possible." He nods and leaves the room. I know that I should call the police and give them this new piece of information, but I also want to deal with it on my own. _Think about Ana_ _Think about Ana _

"Mr. Grey, your brother is here to see you.", Andrea says over the intercom. I completely forgot that Elliot and I are supposed to have lunch today.

"Send him in." I try to compose myself as Elliot enters the room.

"Hey, I know that I'm a little early." He stands in front of my desk and obviously sees the pissed off look on my face. "Are you all right?"

"Not really. Have a seat, and I'll tell you what I just found out."

"I have a feeling it's more serious than there's no such thing as Santa Claus. Go ahead and spill."

"Reed showed up and told me that his brother was the guy who tried to rob Mia. His fucking brother, can you believe that? This whole time that we've been looking for the guy he's been practically under our noses."

"Reed knew about it, and he didn't say anything?"

"He said that he was protecting his brother. I think my blood pressure just keeps getting higher because of that guy."

"If he told you that, where is he now? I figured that he would be laying in the floor in a pool of blood. Don't tell me that you let him walk out the door.", he says. Elliot has always been a laid back guy, but the Mia thing has had him wound up more than ever. "Ah, I get it. You hired someone to take care of him, didn't you?"

"No. I wanted so bad to beat the shit out of him, but I stopped myself. The bastard needs to pay for what he did, but I'm torn about whether I should go after him or let the police do their job."

"You know that I've always avoided fights, but the fact that our little sister could have been hurt or worse makes me want to throw all caution out the window. Did Reed expect some medal for telling you about his brother? Both of them need their asses kicked."

"I agree, but I'm conflicted."

"Whatever you decide to do is fine with me. So, how are things with you and Ana?"

"Things are perfect with us. I guess now is as good of a time as any, Ana and I are engaged." The scowl that he was wearing is replaced by a wide grin.

"My brother is getting married, damn! Congrats bro."

"Thanks."

* * *

**A POV**

"Here's your grilled cheese and curly fries.", I say as I hand Mrs. Harrison her order. She's one of the regulars at the diner who I'm going to miss. On my first day here, I was nervous while taking her order, but she gave me the sweetest smile and assured me that I would do good.

"Thank you Ana. Mary told me when I came in yesterday that today is your last day."

"It is, but I'm going to miss working here and all the people. If it wasn't for your encouragement on my first day, I don't know what I would do."

"You quickly got over your anxiety and became probably my favorite waitress here. I know that you're going to do great things."

"I start classes in a few weeks at the Art Institute in Seattle." _And you're getting married!_

"Best of luck to you sweetheart.", she says before I walk back to the counter. I'm about to start wiping the counter down when I see Spencer come through the door with an aggravated look on her face. "Hey."

"Don't hey me. How come I had to find out from my boyfriend that my best friend is engaged?" Christian must have went ahead and told Elliot the news. "Well?"

"I'm sorry. It's not like I was trying to hide it from you. We've kept it to ourselves for the past week and decided just this morning to start telling those close to us. I haven't had a chance to call you."

"I understand where you're coming from. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you. Like I said, we're only telling those close to us for now."

"My lips are sealed. When are you going to start looking for a dress?", she asks.

"I'm not sure. We haven't talked about a date or any other details. All I know is that I'm marrying the man who I love.", I answer while noticing that Sarah is standing not too far from us. If she heard any of the conversation, she's not letting on.

"I've got to get to work, but I wanted to stop by and see the new future Mrs. Grey first."

When it's time for me to clock out for the last time, Mary is standing by the time card machine. She opens her arms for me, giving me a tight hug.

"Ana, I'm going to miss having you around here."

"I have a feeling that we'll still see each other."

"Your dad called me last night and said that he'd like for the four of us to have dinner some evening. I think that would be nice.", she says.

"It would be great. My dad is happier than he has been in a long time, and it's because of you. I'm glad that the two of you are seeing each other."

"He makes me feel like a new woman. I never thought that I'd feel this way again."

"I think the best things happen when you least expect them."

"Mary, the guy at table six wants to talk to you about his "enjoyable dining experience.", Sarah says while coming into the kitchen. Mary hugs me one more time before heading out to the front. "Congratulations." I now know that she overheard me and Spencer.

"Thanks.", I reply.

"Is that why you're quitting?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you quitting here because you're marrying Christian Grey?" I've always had a cordial relationship with Sarah, but right now, I don't like her. "I don't blame you. If I had a rich guy, I wouldn't mind having him support me." Is that what people are going to think? The timing of my leaving the diner and the engagement could look suspicious.

"Sarah, I'm quitting because it's time for me to do other things in my life. It was a decision that I made on my own before I got engaged. I would never marry someone just so they could keep me up."

"Really?"

"Really. My shift is over so I'm going to go. Bye."

Arriving in the garage at Escala, I hear my phone ringing from inside my purse as I get out of the Escalade.

"Hello.", I answer.

"Ana, hi. It's Grace. How are you?", Grace asks.

"I'm good. How are you?"

"Great. Carrick, Mia, and myself are going to dinner and thought that we'd stop by and see you and Christian on our way. If you have plans,we'll understand."

"No, it's fine. Christian isn't home yet, but he should be here soon. We'd love to see you."

"All right. See you soon."

About fifteen minutes later, I hear the Greys arrive. All three of them are grinning from ear to ear. When I see Mia looking towards my hand, I realize the reason for their facial expressions. I took my ring off before going to work today and haven't put it back on yet, but I know that's what she's looking for. I'm going to wait until Christian gets home to say anything.

"Can I get you guys something to drink?", I ask as they take a seat.

"I'll have some water.", Mia answers.

"I'm fine dear.", Grace adds.

"Me too.", Carrick says before I go into the kitchen to get Mia a glass of water.

"Here you go Mia." The sound of loud footsteps draws my attention as I see Christian come into the living room. He's too occupied undoing his tie and taking off his jacket to see that his parents and Mia are in the room.

"I'm so glad that I'm home. This has been one long ass day. All I want to do is take you into the bedroom and bury myself..."

"Christian.", I interrupt him as he finally sees our guests. "We have company."

"Mom, Dad, Mia, uh, hey.", he stammers. "I..was..um..yeah..So, nice weather we're having."

"Well, this isn't awkward at all.", Mia sighs before taking a sip of her water.

"I can see that you weren't expecting company, but Ana said that it would be ok if we stopped by on our way to dinner.", Grace smiles at him.

"It's fine." Christian holds his hand out for me as a sign that he wants to tell them about the engagement.

* * *

**C POV **

"Ana and I have some news for you." My mom and Mia look at each and nod while moving to the edge of their seats. "We're engaged."

"That's wonderful news son.", my dad says.

"I have a feeling that you already knew."

"Your brother may have let it slip when he called me today.", my mom laughs.

"Elliot also told Spencer.", Ana adds. "I think your brother is really excited for us."

"At least one good thing has come out of today."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. We'll talk about it later." While I watch everyone laugh and celebrate, I have a renewed urge to make sure my family stays this content. It could come back to bite me in the ass, but I can't stand around and let things go. The police may be able to handle the situation with Reed and his brother, but they've been known to screw up.

After my parents and Mia leave, I only want to do what I had planned on doing when I first came home, but Ana's face tells me that she wants the opposite.

"Now that it's just the two of us, tell me what happened today that has you riled up."

"I didn't want to say anything around my parents and Mia, but Reed showed up and told me that it was his brother who tried to rob Mia."

"Oh my god. Where's his brother now?", she asks.

"He said that he doesn't know, but I've got Welch looking for him. "

"You called the police right?"

"Not yet. I was trying to decide what to do." Ana's face drops as she takes a deep breath.

"What to do? I asked, along with your mom and Mia, for you not to do anything stupid, and I thought you weren't. Now you're telling me that you may take matters into your own hands. Unbelievable. Do you give a damn about anyone besides yourself?"

"Of course I do, which is why I don't know if I can just stand by and not do anything.", I tell her as she becomes more irritated.

"Have you thought of the consequences?"

"Yes. Relax, if it gets bad, we can always have conjugal visits." My hopes of lightening the moment don't seem to work.

"This isn't funny. I love you, but I don't know if I can stand by and watch you destroy your life." We stand and face each other without saying a word. It's as if we're having a showdown to see who will cave first, but the ringing of my phone ends halts it. "I'm going to get something to drink." She moves past me and goes to the kitchen as I answer my call.

"Grey."

"Sir, it's Welch. I've located Nathaniel Anders.", Welch says.

"Thank you." Ana comes back into the room while I stand and debate my next move. "That was Welch. He found Reed's brother."

"What are you going to do?"

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/Need-You-Now**


	41. Chapter 41

**Thanks for reading. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!**

**A POV**

"What are you going to do?", I ask Christian. I pray that he decides to let the police deal with Reed's brother, but I know that Christian is going to do what he wants to do, no matter what.

"Since everything with Elena came out, I've felt this renewed dedication to those around me. I want them to be happy and safe, but that took a hit when Reed's fuck up of a brother pulled a knife on my little sister. Reed's drunken antics didn't help things either. I hate that I don't have control over the situation."

"Christian, you can't fix everything. You may think that you're this indestructible guy, but you're not." I stride past him and into the bedroom where I grab a hair tie from the top of the dresser and pull my hair back into a ponytail. He appears in the doorway and slowly walks towards me.

"Don't you get it? Control is something that I've always thrived on, but I'm losing it with all of this shit. If I deal with this in my way, I run the show."

"All of this shit? What exactly are you losing control over Christian?", I snap. "Is this about more than what's going on with Nathaniel Anders? You know what, go ahead and take control. Go and do what you need to do, and I'll do what I need to do."

"What does that mean?", he asks as I step back from him, but he inches closer. "Ana, what are you saying?"

"If you're so desperate to maintain control and be _that_ guy, then go, but I'm not sure if I can be with _him_." I don't know which of us is more shocked at my ultimatum, him or me.

"Baby, I love you." He places a small kiss on the corner of my mouth, igniting a fire within my body. I kiss him with all that I have. Desire fills the room as he slips his hands underneath my shirt while I reach for the zipper of his pants. It's not long before we're stripped of our clothes and on the bed where passion takes over. His deep, hard thrusts into my core send me into ecstasy.

"Christian?", I ask as I wake up from my sex induced sleep. Seeing the empty spot next to me in the bed gives me an unsettling feeling. I don't have to go in search of him because I know where he's gone, after Nathaniel. He fucked and ducked. A piece of paper on the dresser captures my attention. It's in Christian's handwriting.

_"Ana, I had every intention of staying, but Mia texted right after you fell asleep and said that Reed had called her, wanting to talk. You and my family are everything to me, and I'm going to make sure that all of you are free from any type of trouble. I know that you don't support my decision, but I need to do this. I love you."_

* * *

**CPOV**

As Ryan, a member of the security team, drives to Reed's house, all I can think about is Ana. She's always telling me that she needs to stop being stubborn, yet, here I am being the stubborn ass who walked out on her. I had planned on not going after Nathaniel, but Mia's text changed my decision. Reed and his brother must think that all of this is a game. Well, it's time for me to put an end to it.

"Sir, are you sure that you want to do this?", Taylor asks from the front passenger seat.

"I'm sure.", I answer while noticing that he has his phone out. "Is everything all right Taylor?"

"Yes sir, I was just deleting old messages in my phone." His tone is reminiscent of a child who has been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

"I think this is it.", Ryan says. He parks on the curb in front of Reed's apartment building. Taylor and Ryan get out of the vehicle, but my body isn't letting me move from the leather seat. Maybe it's a sign that I'm not supposed to go in there. "Mr. Grey?"

"I'm coming." I yank my body up and out on to the ground, taking a deep breath as we make our way down towards the brick building.

According to the information that Welch gave me, Reed's apartment is the end of the first floor. The sound of a television can be heard from the other side of the door as I begin a series of loud knocks.

"Reed, open up.", I bark. Inside the apartment, I can now hear footsteps which are getting closer to the door. "Now!" Taylor and Ryan go on alert as the door opens.

"What are you doing here?", Reed asks.

"Oh, I was just in the neighborhood and thought that I'd stop by and see my old pal Reed. How are ya buddy?" He glances at Taylor and Ryan with the classic deer in headlights look.

"My brother isn't here."

"You see, I don't believe you since you've already lied to me once today. He's been here the entire time, hasn't he?"

"No. I was telling you the truth." I grab him by the top of his tee shirt and pull him into the hallway. Taylor and Ryan are looking around to make sure there's no one coming. "You can't just come in here and start hitting me. This is my home."

"You're not in your apartment dumb ass. I'll make you a deal, let me go inside and have a chat with your brother, and I'll go easy on you. How does that sound?"

"He was here, but he left a few minutes before you arrived. Are you happy now?" Thoughts of Reed trying to force himself on Mia course through my mind as I draw up my fist and prepare to rearrange his face. Just as I'm about to make my move, I see my Bryce Wilson walking down the hallway in our direction.

"Christian, let him go.", Bryce orders.

"Why should I? This bastard and his brother have done nothing but cause trouble. I suppose that you heard about what happened with Mia and another woman? Reed's brother is the one responsible. You and your police buddies haven't done shit so I thought that I'd take care of things myself."

"For your information, my buddies just picked up Nathaniel Anders thanks to some information that we were given. He was walking back in this direction." Who told them?

"Bryce, who told you about Nathaniel?", I ask.

"I'm not going to reveal my source, but I will say that it was someone who cares about you and wants you safe." As I look at Taylor, I recall him having his phone out in the Escalade. I'm not positive, but I have a feeling that he was in contact with Ana. "Why don't you go home?" I move to where Reed is standing and shake my head.

"I never want to see you again, but most importantly, I never want you around my sister or Ana ever again. Am I clear?"

"Yes.", he stammers.

* * *

**A POV**

I honestly don't know how Christian is going to react when he finds out that I texted Taylor and asked for the address of where they were going. Part of me doesn't give a damn about how he reacts. Finding out where they went and calling Bryce Wilson at the police department may very well be what saves Christian from jail or worse.

"Hi.", Christian murmurs from his spot at the living room entrance. My eyes move from the ring on my hand and to him. "I'm all right."

"I can see.", I say with a touch of coldness.

"Ana, did you call Bryce?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question." All I want to do is run to him and wrap my arms around him, but I can't. I need to stay strong.

"I'm glad that you did. If you hadn't, who knows what would have happened.", he sighs before sitting down in the chair across from me.

"Well, if you hadn't left in the first place, there wouldn't be anything to thank me for. I simply did what I felt was right even though you don't share the same beliefs."

"I get that you're upset with me which is why you're acting so cold."

"Cold? If I'm acting cold, then how would you describe the way you were went you fucked me and then left?", I snap at him. "Do you have any idea how I felt when I woke up and saw that you were gone? Maybe that was all part of your plan, making me think that you weren't going after Nathaniel by screwing me as a way of distracting me."

"That's not true, and you know it. I had every intention of staying here, but Mia's text make me rethink things.", he says as I stand up from my seat and start walking to the bedroom. "Are you going to bed?"

"Yes." Before I know it, he's on my heels, but I turn around and halt him with my hand.

"What?"

"Maybe you should sleep in one of the other rooms tonight."

**Photos from the story are on the pinterest board. Search: sherrybabie/Need-You-Now**


End file.
